Son of Love and Fire
by Superworld
Summary: Perseus, the son of Aphrodite and Poseidon was cast away due to the hate of his father, lost to his family the young godling journeys to recover the family he longs for whilst seeking the punishment of his so called father. When the time comes will he choose to protect those he loves or harm those who have hurt him?
1. Prologue

**Hello, I know that Percy Jackson is a bit old but I really enjoy some of the Fanfics out there now and wanted to try out my own so... Here it is :)**

Prologue:

A young child raced through the lush forest darting under low branches and leaping over each obstacle he came across like he had been doing it since he began to work. Despite looking like he belonged in the woods, it was obvious to any onlooker that the boy was running from something due to his desperate gait.

Growling and thumping of a large animal could be heard in the distance on the approach chasing the boy who continued to almost silently sprint through the dense forest. Soon the boy found himself escaping the tree cover and appearing facing a large lake that was surrounded on every side by more trees. As the child halted before the lake the beast in his pursuit broke through the tree line to reveal the mighty Nemean Lion with its golden pelt shining under the soft glow of the moonlight as it shone down on the pair.

Facing the beast, the child drew a short, rusty dagger from the waistband of his ragged pants, despite the situation the boy held the knife at the ready in a stance that indicated that he was no fool and knew how to wield it with precision. His stance was confident without being arrogant as he prepared to face off against the famous monster that has, as of yet, gone undefeated.

The lion raced forward pouncing on its pray only to find itself landing on nothing, the boy having jumped at the last minute to the side slashed his blade through the closest eye of the beast as blood began pouring out. The beast roared having been blinded in one eye and snapped at the small child wanting to rip the nuisance apart. The boy once again avoided the attack, this time by jumping back to avoid the monster.

Analysing the beast, he noticed how the insides of its mouth lacked any of the fur and therefore may be exempt from the creature's impervious nature. Racing to the tree line the boy grabbed a large branch that lay next to a tree in his spare hand and spun round to once again face the lion. The lion again leaped at him, maw open aiming to consume the meal that had been giving it so much trouble. When the monster's mouth was fully wide the boy shoved the branch in as the beasts head collided with his chest knocking him back against a large tree.

Pushing through the pain that had burst from his obviously broken ribs the boy tightened his grip on his dagger as he leapt back up from the place he had been knocked down to. Moving faster then any grown person should be able to, let alone a small boy, the child shoved the blade through the roof of the beasts mouth up into its brain causing the beast to let out a growl of pain before it was quickly silenced when it burst into a shower of golden dust leaving nothing but its hide and the crushed branch from its maw on the ground.

The last sight the Nemean Lion saw before its first death was one it would never forget for the rest of its immortal existence. Deep purple eyes stared at what was left of the beast, glowing with an untold power and an almost unimaginable beauty.

Whilst young Perseus may be a child, he is definitely a force to be feared.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Background: Perseus is the first child of both Aphrodite and Poseidon and was born after the eldest gods were released from Kronos and before Kronos had been defeated and overthrown. Not liking having his first child with Aphrodite given he was only with her for pleasure, and the fact that the godling was born with a rare condition where he aged even slower than a mortal, Poseidon cast Perseus, no more than weeks after his birth, away trapping him on a deserted island in the middle Aegean Sea that was sealed magically by him to be impossible to find. The island also had a curse over it so that no one could leave the island by sea or air or any form of teleportation, having expected the child to die in the wilderness of the island having been only a few months old Poseidon had ignored the island until a few years had past and Kronos had been overthrown. Observing the island and finding out that Perseus was still alive, Poseidon sent monsters to the island in hopes that they would kill the youngling, and due to his rare condition until he is full age if he is killed, he will just fade. As his attempts went on for years, sending what were thought to be unkillable monsters to the island such as the Nemean Lion, the Minotaur, the Clazmonian Sow, Chimera and many more, Poseidon grew frustrated, as even as a child, none of the monsters managed to kill the boy and eventually after over a decade of trying, the boy being at a mortal age of 6 now, he gave up, believing that regardless of the boy's existence no one would know of the child as he was stuck on the island and Aphrodite believed him to have killed the child as well as him already having threatened to kill her and anyone she ever loved if she told anyone.

Perseus had grown up on the island alone having few fleeting memories from before hand such as his name being Perseus, the loving kaleidoscopic eyes of his mother and the raging hateful sea green gazes of his father. As he grew, he learnt how to fend for himself, teaching himself how to hunt for food and build fires for himself. Learning how to cook and discovering what plants he could consume, he was an extremely intelligent child, even for a god. He gathered stones and leftover spoils from monsters he had killed to craft rudimentary weapons and tools to make his life easier, he created his own bow and arrows after having seen a monster that had come for him that called itself a dracaena use one. He even found a sword from one of the creatures he defeated and over the years he grew stronger, faster and more intelligent, teaching himself how to use each of the weapons. Perseus became an expert in wielding swords, daggers, shields and spears as well as using many of these in combination with one another but his favourite weapon by far was the bow and arrow. Perseus became an amazing hunter and, although not to his knowledge, he could out shoot any being in the world, both mortal and godly.

Perseus' bow was a beautiful weapon, hand crafted by himself from one of the mightiest trees in the forest he occupied, with designs of nature and the forest he resided in etched across the wood. The string was made from a piece of the hide he had acquired from the Nemean Lion he had slain when he was a mortal age of 4. Perseus had learnt how to create no tracks when travelling through the forest and to follow those of other creatures with complete silence and a swiftness akin to no others. He could shoot an almost completely hidden creature from almost a half mile away with pinpoint accuracy and target a monster's weak spots with practiced ease to the point where it seemed completely effortless.

Perseus had learnt much about the world around him from his inquisitive nature and amazing intellect, as well as by using an ability he found he had and talking to the animals that filled the forest. Perseus had learnt of and became extremely proficient at using the powers he had of manipulating water both from the sea and the lakes that scattered the island, also being able to draw water from the moisture of the air to use. Using the water, he could make it solid as well as turn it to ice and steam and manipulate it in all states to do almost anything he could imagine, as he became more skilled it took him less and less concentration and energy to do this and soon he could do it whilst paying almost no attention for long periods of time with only barely feeling the drain it had on him. Furthermore, Perseus found he had abilities to manipulate nature, he could influence the growth of plants and manipulate grown plants, using this he could bind and even slay monsters with vines and other plants he could summon. By using his nature powers Perseus also transformed the once luscious forest he resided in to one of unparalleled beauty and liveliness where the happiness that emanated from the wilderness was clear to all who looked upon it.

Another thing that Perseus found was that he didn't need to sleep like all the other creatures did, he understood that sleep was necessary to regain energy through rest although he found that his energy was restored as the sun and moon both set and rose in the cycles of day and night and that, if in their light, his energy was restored at a greater rate to when he was hidden from them. Unknown to him the sunsets and sunrises of his island, alike to the forest, held a beauty matched by no other in the world. Perseus also found he could use powers tied to the sun and moon like using the moon light to increase his speed and use the light of the sun to blind and even burn his enemies.

The final power that he possessed was the ability to transform his body into that of a wolf, as such he is also able to hunt with even more prowess then other wolves and was an extremely vicious and effective fighter in this form. His wolf form, as he found in the reflection of one of the still lakes one night, was a large creature whose coat was a black darker then any other he had seen before even in the darkest shadows, with his normal eyes that were a deep glowing purple.

Due to Perseus's intelligence he was able to deduce that the powers he had were a result of his destined domains although he wasn't yet sure of precisely what they were.

Perseus was now 7 mortal years of age and extremely muscled and fit for his age, for the past 2 years he had not encountered any more then the occasional monster that were mostly cyclopes that he found were being attracted from the surrounding seas by his strong scent in hopes to devour him. Regardless of the lack of monsters Perseus still trained his skills and worked to expand his knowledge as well as train his powers to an even greater extent, where he was extremely proficient in all his powers.

Perseus enjoyed his life greatly now where he could spend his life enjoying himself by talking to animals, working on his different skills, enjoying hunting animals across the island, sculpting different items from the stones he dug from the mountain on the island when working on his strength. This was all until one day his life changed drastically as he was sitting by his fire one night eating the meat of a deer he had hunted and prepared whilst staring into the flames dreaming of one day finding more to life, more specifically someone to share it with.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

As Perseus sat starring into the flames, he thought of the life spoken to him by the animals around the island, how people lived with their families happily and found people to love and live with if they are lucky. Such a life is only in his dreams as he is cursed to be bound to the island, every escape he's attempted has been thwarted by the seas or storms.

As he thought 0f the loneliness his life beheld, how he'd never be able to meet one like him tears welled up in his eyes and slipped down his cheeks, he may be strong and courageous usually, but the thought of his imprisonment was a wound that ran deep in him. He was sure it was the doing of his father and that his father hated him from the memories of his rage filled eyes, but Perseus wished to see his mother who he knew held love for him from his memory of her eyes.

Wiping away the tears Perseus was about to get up to go to the blanket he used for a bed that he made himself but was stopped by the heating of his fire. The flames leapt from the fire to a spot next to him forming the shape of a woman. As the flames dispersed a beautiful and kind looking woman was revealed who was smiling at him warmly, but the sadness and pity were clear in her eyes.

"W-who a-are you?" Perseus inquired, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"I am Hestia my dear, I felt the sadness from you yearning for family through the hearth strongly, please I only wish to take away your pain, tell me what ails you young one." The now named Hestia responded.

Perseus didn't know what it was about the woman but he found himself trusting her completely so as a result he decide to confess all that brought him the sadness he felt, how he was cast away from parents he never knew, how he speaks to the animals and they tell him he is a strange god who ages slowly compared to the tales, how he yearns for human or godly company and a family as a result.

Hestia simply sat listening to the young boy that was confessing his entire life to her and she couldn't help but have tears well up in her eyes as she felt deep sadness for the boy before her, this was coupled with the raged that formed within her wishing for the punishment of whoever the boy's parents were. Regardless of their godhood his parents would suffer for abandoning such a kind and nice boy at such a young age that it is miraculous he is still alive.

Hestia was surprised as the boy spoke of his mother with love and seemed to understand the situation more for what it is, this boy's father had taken him from his wife and cast him away to die. The boy described his parent's eyes and Hestia begun to form a strong idea for how they were but needed to make sure.

"You do have powers do you not my child? What powers do you have, if you don't mind me asking?" Hestia questioned.

Percy then described all his powers not leaving out anything as he hoped if he was honest this person may care enough to stay with him at least for a little while longer.

Upon his answer Hestia became even more sure of who his parents were, her raged became directed towards her brother, Poseidon at what she believes he's done, having already had distrust for him given the feelings she could see of his through the hearth. Her only true brother was ever Hades who took the time to care and for that they were very close as brother and sister and was one of her only true friends. Furthermore, the boy's powers told her more as she confirmed his mother was Aphrodite, she had always wondered why Aphrodite was always so sad and never seemed to truly care for anyone she was ever with like she just wished to drown a deep sorrow. You see not always but most often the domains of a godling usually represent that of their parents to an extent but not always, plus their level of power is also usually related to who their parents are and the boy before her seems to hold great power even for a grown god let alone a growing godling.

Upon hearing his story Hestia had already made up her mind that was trying to find a way to help the child she found herself growing to care for as a mother to a son. The son soon finished explaining about how he has lived his life including him training himself in all areas of his life and how monsters use to regularly come after him.

"I am so sorry for what has happened to you Perseus." Hestia spoke tearfully, "I want you to know that I care for you and you're not alone, if you'll have me, I would like to visit more often and become your friend. I wish to take you away from this cursed island but bringing down the barrier would bring too much attention and the way I came and can go can't take you as well."

"That's okay, I think that the world has granted me a gift as a friend is all I have wished for, for a very long time Miss Hestia."

Hestia laughed joyfully despite her eyes tearing up as she moved and hugged the boy tightly, at first Perseus stiffened before relaxing into the embrace as he reciprocated it.

"Well I best introduce myself properly then" Hestia said and so she did, telling him who she was exactly, first child of Kronos, eldest Olympian, Goddess of the hearth and home. She then proceeded to tell him who she thought his parents were and as such, how she is his aunt.

Percy quickly dropped to a knee in a bow and lowered his head as the animals used to imitate a long while ago before he made them stop which he said was what you are supposed to do before your gods. "Milady I am so sorry for my disrespect I didn't realise who you were please forgive me."

Hestia placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly as he looked up, "Please don't do that I have no wish for you, my family, to bow before me."

Perseus smiled in response, coming to like his friend more by the minute, then he returned to what he was thinking of as she told him about her and Olympus and his parents. "So, my dad is the god of the sea and storms and he cast me away because of who my mother is? But is it true, does my mother really love me?" he asked hopefully staring up at the thirty or so year old goddess next to him.

"Yes, your father is that man but what he did was disgusting and woeful, do not care for what he thinks of you he is not worth your thought and when the time comes, and it will come I'll make sure he gets what he has coming for doing this to you. Also, yes, I do strongly believe your mother loves you, very much. I'll try to find a way to tell her of your survival, which I don't think she is aware of, but I mustn't draw too much attention as it could place you in danger which I don't want"

With a grin nearly splitting his face Perseus leapt at Hestia and crushed her in a super tight hug, letting her go Perseus looked up at her and said, "Thank you aunt Hestia so much. Can I call you that?"

"Of course, my dear I would love that" Hestia said feeling great love for the boy she would treat as her own son sitting before her.

"Now do get some rest young one, I have some things I must take care of on Olympus, but I'll return in the morning and hopefully I can find a way to stay with you for longer without other finding out. Kissing Perseus on the forehead as he lay down on his blanket that he wrapped around himself Hestia spoke one last sentence before fire teleporting back to Olympus, "Rest well my boy, I love you." As she left, she heard him mumble as he drifted off to sleep and she believed he said, "love you too auntie." Which brought a large smile to her face and made her believe a bright future was ahead of both of them.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

As Percy awoke the next morning the first thing to greet him was the smiling face of his new friend and aunt, Hestia. Remembering what happened yesterday brought a smile to his face, despite her assurances he still had not been sure if she would return but here she is.

"Good morning Perseus" Hestia said with a smile as she saw her nephew waking.

"Hi Aunt Hestia, you came." Percy responded but the latter was more for himself as if he had not yet fully absorbed the fact that she is here.

Hestia simply smiled in response as if she heard his thought although Perseus wasn't sure if she could do that or not. Perseus then realised with a jolt that he had a guest with him and how the animals had told him that when someone has a guest, they should take care of them.

Jumping up quickly and grabbing his hand-crafted bow and quiver of arrows from the tree it was leaning against on the outskirt of the small clearing he was camped in, Perseus turned to Hestia saying, "I'll go get us some breakfast to cook up I'll be back soon" Before awaiting a response Perseus bounded out into the forest with a hunters grace of which Hestia had never seen anyone reach close too.

Despite being impressed by his skills from what she witnessed she was still rather annoyed as she wanted to spend time with him, and she could have just summoned food but not wanting to make him feel bad she decided to just eat what he cooked up and not tell him she could summon food. On this line of thought Hestia became curious as to what and how well her nephew will cook as she loved cooking but had much longer and a much nicer environment to learn how.

As she got lost in her thoughts remembering about the times she was first learning to cook after she had escaped her father's horrid stomach, she was shocked back to reality when Perseus returned into the clearing with two dead rabbits hanging from their tails in his hand as he put his bow and quiver back where he found it before heading towards the fire. Usually she paid far better attention to her surroundings, but she definitely didn't expect him to be able to hunt breakfast in only ten minutes after leaving the clearing.

"That was very fast, how did you manage to find them so fast?"

"Experience Auntie, I have been doing this all my life it is really easy and fun when you get good. Do you want me to teach you?" Perseus asks excitedly with a wide grin on his face.

"Thank you for offering dear but I'm afraid I must decline I try to live a more peaceful life after all that happened with my father" Hestia has a distant look to her face as she explains, when Perseus notices he decides to distract her from her musing and asks if she wants to cook with him.

After Hestia asking what he has to cook with and Perseus showing the bag of dried herbs and spices, and other things to flavour his food the two spend the next hour enjoying each other's company as they cook a meal of the rabbits that could only be described as divine due to the combined cooking skills the two had developed. The experience of cooking with each other brings huge smile to their faces that don't disappear as they continue their work, this is the most fun that both have had for a very long time as they laugh and share light-hearted stories and jokes.

Finally, after over an hour of cooking which should have only taken half of that but was extended by the two's enjoyment and getting side-tracked as they spoke, the food was done. The rabbit was prepared in a hearty stew that burst with flavour and despite the nature of rabbit as a tough meet it was tender as anything you could find and had a strong meat flavour that mixed well with the stew.

The two ate together quietly compared to how they were chatting and laughing together before, enjoying the food to its fullest. "Thanks for keeping me company Auntie" Perseus spoke up as he put aside his drained bowl that he had previously made for himself.

Hestia looks to her nephew with a bright smile, "It was my pleasure I haven't had such fun in a long time, you are great company" Perseus blushes in response with a small smile, not use to having anyone other than animals compliment him.

Over the next few weeks Hestia visited Perseus as much as she could which ended up being almost every day, this went unnoticed by the Olympians that are her so called family which would usually have hurt her deeply at being so uncared for by those she desires connection with due to her domains link to family, despite this she was feeling better than she had for a long time. Hestia had finally found someone that she could call her family that she loved deeply. She wished she could adopt Percy as her own but knew that Aphrodite deserved to one day be reunited with the one, she loves so much, and she and Perseus already shared a close mother-son relationship that had quickly developed. After first finding and talking to Perseus, Hestia had been more closely observant towards her family, Perseus' parents even though such a position wasn't the least bit deserved by Poseidon, as a result Hestia had seen through the extremely good façade that Aphrodite had put up and saw the pain she buried deep. Despite Aphrodite's constant talking about how great love is and how she loves bedding many men all the time Hestia can see the hollowness in her eyes that didn't sparkle like they did long ago the first time she remembers having met Aphrodite, _that must have been just after Perseus' birth, _Hestia thought to herself. She can now tell that Aphrodite is trying to bury a deep pain and after going to her house to talk with her and catching her with red rimmed eyes and a poorly concealed beautiful drawing of a young baby with deep and bright purple eyes on her table that was splattered with what she could safely assume were tear drops, she didn't have a doubt at what the cause of her sadness was and that she loved Perseus. After seeing Aphrodite in that state and having seen the longing Perseus had to be reunited with the mother who he hardly knew but cared for deeply, Hestia swore to herself that she would make sure they can be together again and wash away each other's pain.

Over the weeks as she visited Perseus on the Island, through the fire that she had come through originally and she kept lit using her powers of the hearth, Perseus had taken to showing her all the nooks and crannies of the island excitedly and explained to her the nature around the island, in such detail that she was amazed by his intelligence. After the first few days Perseus had begun opening up to Hestia as he told her about how he had been attacked by monsters for most of his life and about how he learnt all he knows from observing the world around him and from conversing to the animals.

Hestia immensely enjoyed her time with her new-found family, and it became the thing she looked forward to most each day and the few days she was kept back from seeing young Perseus were spent miserably attending to duties and tasks that had befallen her. Alike to her nephew Hestia found herself growing more comfortable around Perseus than she had felt around any other. Hestia's strained relationship with her family had caused her much sorrow in the past with her only escape being that of her brother Hades, whilst not the closest of siblings Hades was a caring and nice brother who was always happy to see her and they shared much of their thought with each other without fear or restraint though there were still things that Hestia kept to herself, not being close enough to Hades to share these things.

As Hestia learnt more and more of Perseus and his adventures, she found herself growing to love the young godling more and more enjoying his inquisitive and enthusiastic nature whilst his obvious skill at all things he endeavoured to learn, and intelligence didn't elude her. Each morning when she arrived Perseus would have already been up and cooked a meal of some animals, he had caught which they would eat together then each night before she left they would prepare whatever he had again, hunted and caught, for dinner and cook it together both teaching each other of whatever they had discovered of cooking as well as working together to find new thing and ways to cook, it would definitely be a lie if the food produced was ever described as any less than divine bar the times where they got caught up in the fun of cooking together and would add too many strange ingredients they had procured. Cooking together was the favourite time for both of them as they shared stories and thoughts while expanding their knowledge of cooking from one another and growing more and more like a family, a mother and a son.

At the end of the fourth week since Hestia had turned up at his campsite on the Island Hestia finally came to trust Perseus enough that she felt safe in telling him all her history and thoughts knowing that they would be there for one another and not tell a soul any secrets they shared. Perseus had talked to Hestia about all his conflicting emotions concerning his father and mother amongst other things and Hestia had been able to comfort the godling and help him find more peace although the only way it could truly be solved, she believed, was to reunite him with his mother so that they could deal with all they had to deal with together. Hestia had overcome any of her previous jealousy at the love Perseus had for his mother that she thought she would never have, this was because she found that although Perseus loved his mother deeply and missed her he had also come to love her as a mother figure to him which filled Hestia with more joy then she could express.

That night, after having eaten an exquisite meal of roasted deer along with some delicious salad which's ingredients were procured from the surrounding forest, Hestia sat on a log that lay down next to the fire as a seat with Perseus sitting beside her leaning into her loving embrace as they talked of Hestia's past and the things she had enjoyed like when she had convinced Hades to play a prank on Zeus with her in the early days of their rule when their 'family' at least seemed close. After they shared a laugh at Hestia's endeavours they sat together in comfortable silence as they stared into the fire with bright smiles on their faces. Hestia then came to the decision that Perseus had trusted her with everything he had and that she would do the same even if it meant that he wouldn't want to see her anymore, he deserved to know. The smiling fading from Hestia's face, she turned to Perseus and cleared her throat to garner his attention.

"There is something I must tell you my dear, it is something I haven't spoken to anyone about and I have tried unsuccessfully to forget ever since it happened" Hestia spoke in a quite and nervous voice, in response Perseus had tightened the arm he had around her in a comforting embrace, silently encouraging her to go on.

"It is the reason why I so dislike your father-" Hestia was cut off by the darkening of Perseus' eyes at her calling Poseidon his father, "I mean the man who sired you" Hestia continued, "it was almost 2 years ago, one night after there was a party for the celebrations of one of Zeus' 'mighty achievements', not that I remember whatever it actually was, I had left as most people had and before heading home I had decided to wander Olympus and enjoy the cool late evening weather, a relief from the sweltering day it had been, as I wandered the streets I found myself lost in thoughts of the past and what my future may hold, when I came out of my thoughts I was in one of the many gardens on Olympus, near the edge of the mountain and overlooking the surrounding land."

_Flashback_

_As Hestia gazed out at the world around her she used her domain of the Hearth to feel the families out in the lands of Greece and despite feeling some that were dim with the weak bonds of a family she could feel many that were bright and in them she could feel the love of a close and strong family. A family such as those that had bright hearths was the thing she wished for most and what her thoughts had been wandering to as she thought of her future on her stroll, she had sworn an oath on the Styx after the downfall of her father to stay a maiden not wanting to risk brining the pain that her father had brought her and her siblings onto any children she could have had, as such her only chance at family she believed she had was that through her siblings and other than Hades' kindness she knew she would likely never find the family she desired with them._

_She was brought from her musing from the footsteps that approached her from behind and she turned to meet her brother, Poseidon who was wearing a high quality tunic and his royal jewellery from his palace under the sea that he had worn for the party, despite having had drinks at the party the gods couldn't get drunk on the mortals drinks and many just drank nectar, the drink of the gods, like her. In the past when they had grown up in her father's stomach Hestia had tried her best to raise her siblings in their confines, even then their family hadn't been very close despite the forced proximity they had had in their dwelling. Hestia put a smile on her face, but they were no brightness in her eyes that had once been there when she had believed that her family cared for each other, "Brother, what brings you here?" she asked._

"_Ah, my beautiful sister, what a pleasure it is to see you, I came here for you of course." Hestia was confused by his words as he had never shown any care for her as a brother should but rather was self-absorbed and cared little for her or anyone else for that matter. Hestia was dressed in a high quality yet relatively plain soft cotton dress that she liked as it was both comfortable and presentable enough for the occasion as she never enjoyed dressing up too much for anything._

"_And is there something you want from me brother?"_

"_Of course." Poseidon said stepping closer as he towered over her being a head taller than she was, both of them in their 20 year old form as most gods did, "I came to show you my love dearest sister, I know you swore a silly oath but I saw through that my beloved I know you just wished to save yourself for when I came for you." Poseidon continued as he laid a hand, less than gently on her arm._

"_That isn't true Brother please leave me be I have no desire for such things." Hestia responded, uncomfortable by his closeness or the situation they were in._

"_That is no way to treat your love I guess I'll just have to teach you to love me" Poseidon replied as he forcefully kissed her none too pleasantly. Hestia disgusted by her brother and fearing his actions pushed him away wiping her mouth on her arm as she backed up. "Brother leave me alone I have no wish for this." She spoke but Poseidon made no heed, advancing forward towards her with an evil grin plastered to his face._

_Glancing over her shoulder for a way-out Hestia's heart dropped as she found herself backed against the fenced edge of Olympus and beyond was only a sheer drop. "uh, uh, uh, your not running away, I see you want it rough so that's what you'll get" Poseidon spoke in a dark voice, "Ill take the maidenhood that is rightfully mine and then you shall join me beneath the waves as my wife for me to fuck and enjoy whenever I may like." _

_Hestia's fear grew as she searched frantically for a way out as she knew she couldn't out run her brother and if she tried to teleport, he would grab her and force her to remain here and do what he said he would. Tears built in Hestia's eyes as the prospect of what Poseidon was to do to her became more and more inescapable._

"_Please don't do this, if you care for me at all brother don't do this." Hestia begged trying in vain hope to stop what was happening._

_Rather then responding Poseidon grabbed her and brought her into another forceful kiss, as she tried to break free he pulled back and laughed, "So you are so desperate to get straight to it", He grabbed my arm and threw me onto the cold, hard and smooth stone path of the garden._

_Now without Poseidon between her and the exit to the garden she attempted to scramble to her feet and race out of the garden only to be stopped as Poseidon caught her arm as she was turning and pulled her back around causing her to slip and fall to the ground with her arm still in his painful grasp._

_Tears now flowed freely from her face as she tugged hopelessly on her arm to get away from the vile man that was her brother. Poseidon reached down and tore the front of her dress open revealing her chest, he then pulled apart her legs and pushed up her dress as she struggled further to no result. Poseidon began undoing his trousers as he looked down at her hungrily, his eyes filled with lust._

_Suddenly a loud bang sounded in the distance, Hestia would never know what caused this, but she would be forever thankful. At the bang Poseidon looked up distracted for a moment and this was all she needed as she kicked him in the groin and scrambled back to her feet, tears still leaking from her eyes and running down her cheeks, she turned and raced from the garden pulling her ripped dress around her to maintain whatever dignity she still had. As soon as she had made it out of the garden she had teleported back to her palace and collapsed onto her bed weeping and ashamed._

_End Flashback._

"After that happened I was always far more cautious with everyone I met, the only one I could truly come to trust was Hades, and even then I was too ashamed of being so weak and helpless that I couldn't tell him or anyone what had happened" Hestia said weeping as she spoke, "I understand if you don't want to see me again, I'm just some d-d-disgusting m-monster." Hestia stuttered out as she began shaking with sobs.

Perseus had listened to her the entire time, anger had grown in him, more than he had ever felt before in his life and he swore to himself to make that monster pay for all that he had done. Throughout telling the story Hestia's eyes had watered with tears and about halfway through tears had begun sliding down her cheeks. As she stopped talking and buried her head in her hands sobbing Perseus was heartbroken at the pain she was in and wrapped her in the best warm and loving hug he could being only the physical age of a 7-year-old mortal. "Don't ever say something like that Auntie, I love you and nothing will change that, what he did was unforgivable and one day I will make sure he pays the price, but you mustn't blame yourself. You are an amazing person and you came here and gave me your love, no one else has done so, I think you are an amazing person and anyone's opinion who doesn't care for you doesn't matter." Perseus spoke as Hestia's sobs quietened as her shaking slowed.

She looked up with red eyes and tear stained cheeks, "You really mean it Perseus, y-you still love me, even after all I told you.", "Of course I do, and you aren't going to be getting rid of me anytime soon Auntie." Perseus said with a smile as he continued to hug Hestia tightly. Hestia let out a soft yet joyful laugh as she hugged her nephew tighter then she had already been doing, hearing that from him and speaking to someone about it all had felt like lifting an impossibly heaving weight off her chest and she knew now that she had a family and that it couldn't hurt her any more. After a long while hugging silently Hestia spoke up, "I love you too, my dear"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The sun rose early this morning bathing the clearing in bright early morning light filtering through the trees and illuminating the still burning flames of a warm campfire and Percy and Hestia leaning against a log beside the camp fire asleep within each other's embrace. Hestia had fallen asleep last night with a family beside her for the first time and a smile on her face that hadn't graced her features in such a bright way in many years.

Percy's eyes flickered open as he blinks the last of his sleep away and a smile graced his face as he found himself waking up in the embrace of his new-found family. He eased himself away and heads off into the woods to go and hunt breakfast. After a short while he had finished catching three birds from the trees and returned to the clearing. As he broke through the trees skirting the clearing, he found Hestia had recently awoken and had set up the pan he had fashioned from a monster's shield over the fire to cook breakfast. Smiling, Percy approached Hestia and began preparing the birds for cooking, despite having not spoken a word there was a comfortable silence between them.

"So, what do you want to do today Perseus?"

"I've been planning to start a mine in the mountain side (The island is basically a mountain that flattens out into about 3-5 kilometres around then joins the sea) then I want to use the metal and craft my own weapons. I don't know how but with enough time I should be able to work it out." Perseus responded with a smile.

"That sounds like hard work, if you want a weapon, I might be able to bring one here for you." Hestia answered although she felt bad that this was something such a young child had to go through and wished there was more, she could do.

"It's ok auntie, I like to learn new things, it'll be fun being able to make something like a sword for myself." Percy responded with a cheerful smile.

Hestia smiled back, seeing someone so enthused over something so simple that many others around her would just find a chore or get someone else to do for them made her happy. She found that almost all her 'family' on Olympus were only becoming more arrogant and filled with senses of superiority as time went on which disappointed her. Seeing her young nephew like this made her realise that there was now someone new in her life, someone that she is growing to love more and more and that he is a better person than she believed was still out there.

As the day continued the two trekked up to a point on the mountainside where a sheer rock wall was exposed, there Perseus began to hack at the wall of solid rock with the rusty pick he had acquired from yet another monster that was sent to end him, whilst the monster attacks were troubling at least they brought him so tools regardless of their decrepit condition. Hestia came up with an idea on what he could do to help him mine and voiced her thoughts seeing as in the hour he had been going Perseus had only made a small dent.

"Perseus" Hestia called out and continued once he turned to her, "There is a method some mortals use to mine, it's dangerous for them but given our powers it should be quite easy."

"I'm open to any ideas auntie." Perseus answered with an enthusiastic smile despite the sweat that was only just beginning to fall from his brow after the hour of hard work.

"They would start a fire in their mines and keep it up to heat the rock then toss cold water on it which would crack the rock veins and help them mine faster, this is dangerous for them as they have to be close to apply the water which puts them in the way of the collapsing rock but given your powers over water you should be able to do it from afar." Hestia explained.

"Sounds good, lets give it a try." Perseus responded with a smile as he stepped away from the 30 cm or so beginning, he'd made in the mineshaft. Hestia then stepped forward and blasted fire far hotter than any mortals had against the rocks. Hestia focused and quickly heated only the rocks that were in the path of the shaft using her powers.

When Hestia stopped Perseus took a step forward and summoned water from the air before chilling it to temperatures that would make it solid if not for his powers then threw it against the rocks which caused a huge cracking sound to erupt before the broken rocks that now made up a shaft about 3 meters into the rock face angled down slightly fell down. Percy moved forward and began to move the rocks out and threw them to the sides of the mine entrance.

After about 10 minutes of Perseus working at his fast pace all the rocks were cleared and for such short effort the results were impressive to say the least. Perseus turned back to Hestia and ran over and gave her a hug, "That was amazing, thanks auntie."

"It's a pleasure nephew, I see what you mean when you say it is satisfying to be able to do things for yourself." Perseus smiled in response, for the rest of the day until the sun began to fall the two worked on the mine using Hestia's method only taking a break for eating some berries that Hestia had collected from nearby. As the sun began to fall from the horizon the shaft was an impressive 20 meters deep and 2.5 meters wide with a clearance of 3 meters.

Both Perseus and Hestia were proud of what they achieved as they walked back to the campsite, as they were walking Perseus spotted a deer in the distance which he shot down in a single fluid movement with the bow he had brought with him. The two then carried the deer to camp where they prepared dinner and put aside some of the meet for breakfast and Perseus left the rest for the wolves that came by occasionally knowing when he had extra food from a hunt, he would leave it out for them. After eating Hestia turned to Perseus with a smile.

"Today was really fun Perseus thank you for doing all that with me, I'll be here tomorrow morning for breakfast." Hestia said as she leaned over and kissed Perseus on the forehead.

"Okay auntie, bye, I love you." Perseus said with a smile as he went over and slung his bow across hi back and picked up the pick he had brought back from the mine.

"What are you doing Perseus? Shouldn't you sleep? I'll be back and we can work on the mine tomorrow." Hestia asked confused.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I barely ever sleep, when the sun and moon changes over the skies in the morning and night I am refilled with energy, I found I don't need any sleep."

"Are you sure, I don't want you to hurt yourself." Hestia said lovingly, cupping one of his cheeks in her hand.

"I'm sure, before you came it had been many years since I had ever slept and that was often only after I had over-trained with my powers and never lasted too long, I'm alright, have a good night auntie" Perseus reassured her.

"Okay then, so long as you're okay. I love you, good night Perseus" Hestia said before flashing away in a burst of flames.

That night Perseus had returned to the mine and continued digging in the dark but given his wolf like abilities he was able to see quite well in the dark. Over the night he had gained another few meters on the shaft before retuning to the camp with some breakfast he had hunted for his aunt and himself.

The next few weeks went on quite the same as the two enjoyed each other's company whilst making great progress on the mine they were creating which they both took great pride in, by the end of three weeks the mine was a bit over half a kilometre long and had flattened out to a level tunnel after about 30 meters of decent. Many ores had been brought from the mine and Hestia was surprised to find that most were of godly properties meaning the island was probably raised by Poseidon and not just chosen by him.

Now began their task of crafting the weapons, both of their excitement for this had grown tremendously as they had watched the pile up of ores build up. The mining became more difficult as to avoid damaging any ores Perseus had mined them out by hand, but it didn't do anything to quell his enthusiasm.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The next morning was spent with Hestia explaining all she knew and had found out about forging and crafting weapons and together they had decided that they would need a forge to build any weapons. Perseus decided that he wanted to build a proper building out of stone like the ones he had heard some of the birds talk about when they told him of the outside world.

As a result, Hestia and Perseus headed up to the mine in order to dig out more stone for construction. In the beginning they tried using the same method as before but found that they couldn't use it to collect larger building blocks of stone, so they found that they had to mine it by hand.

The next few weeks were spent as Perseus dug out a large amount of properly squared stones where Hestia would then use her fire to smooth the edges of the blocks to make them clean and perfectly smooth. Over this time the relationship between the two had grown immensely and they were almost inseparable apart from when Hestia went back to Olympus each night and Percy would continue the mining. By this time the pile of ores had increased a little bit and the two believed they had enough stones to build with. Hestia then told Perseus that she thought it would be best if they made designs so that they could get it right like she had seen mortals and some of her family do around Olympus. Perseus agreed so the next morning Hestia brought over lots of paper along with quills and ink to use.

The next week was spent designing and redesigning and then refining until the two had found what they both thought to be the perfect plans, so they set to work. Over the next few months the two began construction with Hestia overseeing the plans and making sure everything was right and Perseus did all the heavy lifting much to his own insistence, first they laid out groundwork which was made of piling up lots of the rubble from the previous mining and surrounding it in a wooden border before packing it up with mortar and adding smooth flat stones to form up the floor in order to keep out the cold from the earth and avoid water running across the clearing they were building in. The next step was putting up a wooden frame work that was made up of wooden planks that would surround the outside, then they place the large stones that were about half a meter long and 30 cm high and wide. The stones would be put together with more of the mortar and built up the surrounding walls. The building was constructed as a rectangle where one end was a circle and was about 12 meters long and 8 meters wide with an opening on one of the long sides where there would be a canopy that went out a few meters on top of the slab of flooring with steps leading down off it. The roof on the rectangle was triangular meeting a point in the middle although the circle at the end went up almost twice the height and had a chimney outlet to let out the smoke from the furnace fire set up in a hearth fashion at the back of the circle.

After putting in the walls Perseus put up the wooden framing or the roof whilst Hestia crafted roof tiles that were then installed by her whilst Perseus built the Hearth inside and finished the walling of the chimney and put the roof on that. Perseus then got to work on crafting a set of large double doors for the side of the forge that he crafted intricate images of the forest across much like his bow he had made as Hestia finished the roofing. Perseus then got to installing the doors on hinges he had crafted rudimentarily from the fire he put in the forge's hearth and some of the strong heavy ores he had found that Hestia told him was iron. As Perseus did this Hestia crafted the thick canvas that she then attached to the sides of the forge above the doors to the strong wooden poles out in front of it that was pulled taut, being the perfect size for the canopy. After they both finished these tasks they installed some wooden furniture like shelves that they installed into holes chiselled into the stone walls and racks to hang anything from weapons to clothing. They also made a table and a few chairs to use.

Hestia had also insisted a bed in hopes that Perseus would at least sleep a little, so they had made one with a mattress filled with feathers of birds Perseus had hunted over the months. They had also crafted and installed a crafting block of the most solid stone they had found that had been rounded on one end with a flat top to work metal on (Metal anvils weren't used then). They had also made a few buckets that could fill a small well of water in the circle that had been dedicated as the crafting part of the forge that had a piece of wood that could be removed to drain dirty water back out of the forge into the stream that ran close by where the water would be collected from.

Upon finishing all this after many months of hard work on both their part the two stood very proud of all they had done, Hestia was especially at what she had achieved without outright using her powers like all the rest of her family would do. The inside and out were simplistic, apart from the intricately carved door, and showed a simple beauty that portrayed an efficient yet comfortable place.

"Time for the last step Perseus" Hestia spoke up as the two had been standing outside looking at their work with pride in silence for a while now. Jolting out of his stupor Percy raised his hands and as he did the nature around answered in kind. Animals form all around came to observe what was happening, wolves would stand beside their prey but all they did was watch what the young godling that they shared the island with did. Gradually vines grew from the ground twirling around the wooden planks that framed the stone forge and the wooden poles that held out the canopy. As this happened moss began to grow on the south facing stone, in the end the forge looked as if it belonged there, a part of the nature itself, it was covered in lush green plants but didn't look like a neglected ruin, rather a building that was part of the environment and would stay so for many years to come. Hestia then waled inside and used her powers to create a hearth fire in the forge that would never go out and provide the perfect heat for forging while only heating the room to a comfortable temperature. They both took a step back again and admired the finished product, the building gave off a homey vibe and looked like the place where you could live happily ever after like in the stories Hestia told Perseus a few times when he had been working hard for a few weeks and she made him get some sleep regardless of his arguments for not needing it.

"Its magnificent" Perseus said in awe looking at what they had done.

"I would be content to live here forever, thanks for doing this with me nephew" Hestia spoke up.

"No problem, it was great, and I couldn't have done it without you" Perseus said with the smile that had hardly left his face since he got to know his aunt.

Hestia's face grew more serious and she kneeled in front of Perseus to get to his 7-year-old height from the 30-year-old form she was in, when she got on his level, she placed a hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes.

Despite the seriousness Perseus saw in her, almost orange glowing, brown eyes he could see the nervousness behind them which in turn made him nervous.

"Perseus you have brought more joy to my life in these few months then I have had in so long, you made me feel safe when no one else could, you gave me the thing I wanted most, a family. So, Perseus would you do me the honour of being my champion and adopted son. I have no desire to replace Aphrodite, your mother but would you have me too?" Hestia asked and held her breath as she waited for a reply, fearing that she would lose the person she had come to love as if he was her own son.

Tears welled up in Perseus' eyes and he leapt forward pulling Hestia into a tight hug and mumbled his reply into her shoulder, "I would be honoured to be your champion and I would love to be your son, mom. You have made me just as happy now that I have family with me." Perseus responded with a smile on his face and tears of joy wetting his new mothers dress.

Hestia pulled back with the biggest smile he had ever seen and said, "I Hestia goddess of the Hearth, Family and Home claim Perseus to be my champion and my son, I bless him with the full powers of my first-born."

Perseus was shocked as Hestia had told him, as she taught him all about the godly and mortal world, that the first born of a god that is a demigod would inherit the gods full powers and had in rare cases the potential to become as strong as their parent, "I accept" Perseus said as the shock wore off his face bringing back his bright smile.

"I guess now that we're done with the forge it is time to begin with actually forging, I'm looking forward too it, I'll see you tomorrow morning my son, after inheriting all that power you are going to need some rest so get some sleep, I love you."

"Ok I'll get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow, I love you, mom"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

_Time skip 6 years_

It has been 6 years since finishing the forge and almost everyday since Perseus and Hestia had spent all their time together apart from a few days and the nights. After months of working Perseus had finally created his first dagger, which was admittedly poorly made although that didn't discourage him as he went on to craft many more weapons and after a few years he began making trinket as he became more skilled. Over the years Hestia had spent a lot of time trying to figure out a way to break the curse of the island and allow Perseus to leave, although he had never mentioned it as she was with him for so long it was hard to not see that he wished to travel outside of his confines.

Over the years of learning to forge and craft more and more things, Perseus also continued to train himself and had become an expert in his powers over fire and summoning of food although he often hunted for his food and cooked it with Hestia as that is what he enjoyed doing. Perseus had also continued to train and hadn't missed a shot from his bow for many years, he also became faster and more skilled with his dagger to the point that the few monsters, mostly cyclopes that found their way onto the island he defeated faster then they could acknowledge his presence. He also became more skilled with the swords he wielded but had not yet crafted one that had the perfect balance for him.

Today was an exciting day for Perseus as for the last year he had been working on crafting a specific thing and only now after many attempts he was almost done. Getting what he needed for the item took great effort as he had to continue his mine for kilometres in order to find the perfect resources, he had done many practices using similar but much more available resources that had taken him a long time to get right then he had started the actual thing taking his utmost care to make everything perfect and taking a long time with each and every part. Finally, he attached the large perfectly cut ruby into the diamond shaped edging that was a band of white gold encrusted in many perfectly cut diamonds which was then threaded through the silver and gold woven chain that looks like entwined vines. Perseus picked up the necklace and carefully placed it in the plush velvet case he had crafted in a deep blue colour.

Perseus wanted to use the skills that Hestia helped him learn to create something for her and had wanted it to be perfect, he had this idea when he first started working on more intricate metal work and making things other than weapons. The sun was just coming over the horizon as Perseus walked out of the building into the early morning rays as they broke through the trees and he felt his energy return to him. He had worked on this project at nights only to make sure Hestia wouldn't know and now was excited and planned to give it to her after dinner tonight.

As Perseus returned from hunting breakfast and returned to the cabin, he found Hestia inside already setting up the proper pans he made over the fire to cook with. The two prepared the rabbits he had caught for breakfast and enjoyed the meal together like they had for many years past.

The day was spent with the two wandering around the island as Hestia told Perseus more stories of the outside world and taught him more about both the godly and mortal world. Perseus was always interested in finding out new things so he always enjoyed when Hestia would tell him about the outside world.

It came around to late evening very fast for the pair as the time had become lost in their conversation, so they returned to the forge and got to preparing the leftover deer he had from yesterday that he hadn't gotten rid of for dinner. The two ate the delicious meal together and were soon done and back to talking as if they had never stopped.

"Hestia, there's something I have for you."

"What is it nephew?" Hestia responded.

"I wanted to thank you for all that you have on for me over the past few years. You gave me a Family which is all I could have ever asked for, so thank you."

"That alright Perseus, I feel the same, you gave me the family I could never have with the other gods and goddesses."

Perseus walks over to the crate he made that stores the weapons that he made that turned out alright, there weren't too many he kept so there were only a few swords, daggers, a spear, halberd and javelin, he moved the weapons aside and slid back the panel at the bottom revealing the velvet case he had placed there earlier.

Perseus walked back over to Hestia and hesitantly handed over the box, nervous that she wouldn't like it and might leave him. Despite Hestia almost never missing a day Perseus still feared that this was all just a dream and that he would wake up again as just a child stuck on a monster ridden island with no one.

Hestia hadn't expected Perseus to give her anything, so when she saw a beautiful velvet box the like she's seen very rarely and often made up Aphrodite's elegant dresses that she wore before the events with her child and Poseidon, she was at a loss for breath and as she reached out to take it her hands were shaking with her excitement for what is inside. She slowly opened the box and gasped at what she saw, the necklace was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen with its large fiery ruby encased in glistening diamonds and a chain with naturally woven gold and silver. Her eyes began to tear up as she thought of all the effort Perseus had to go to, to make this and she connected the dot as to why he was clearly lying about what he was doing most nights. She lifted the pendant up and admired it, as she looked closely, she saw how perfect it was with each cut of gemstone being perfect with no errors.

Perseus offered to put it on for her and she nodded not trusting her voice with the tears flowing down her cheeks. She turned around and bent down whilst pulling her hair over her shoulder so Perseus, who was still only the size of a 10-year-old despite being 20, could put it around her neck. As Perseus finished placing it around her neck, she grasped the pendant in her hand and turned to face him, not trusting her voice yet again she simply pulled him into a tight hug as tears of happiness leaked down her cheeks.

"Th-thank you Perseus. I-I love you so much my son, I couldn't live my life without you" Hestia mumbled into his shoulder.

Perseus returned the hug just as tightly, "I love you too mom."

_Time skip a week_

It was just another morning as Perseus, for once woke from having slept and smiled to himself. His relationship with Hestia had never been closer and he was really starting to enjoy his life and no longer desired to leave the island so much. He had Hestia to keep him company and bring a smile to his face and he often played with the animals in the forest, he no longer felt like he was missing what it is to be living.

Perseus went out and caught a few birds to prepare for breakfast with Hestia. Once he got back, he plucked the birds and then got to preparing the meat for breakfast, he soon finished preparing breakfast and Hestia hadn't shown up, so Perseus assumed that she wasn't able to make it today so he packed the rest of the meat in a bag he had made and went off towards the clearing that used to be his campsite all those years ago that he now used for training. When he got there, he found some of the wolves from the island in the surrounding trees, so he fed them the meat he had brought with him from breakfast. For the rest of the day he had focused on working on his skills using the spear he had crafted and had become quite skilled with already. As Percy trained in the clearing, he was a blur of swift, precise and unpredictable movements that could take down anything from the most skilled of opponents to an army of monsters.

It wasn't until the sun began to set and Perseus felt energy filling him that he realised that it was about time he went back home. On the way back he picked some berries for dinner deciding not to bother with anything much, he also picked some spices and roots for cooking with later with Hestia and added them to one of the bags he carried with him.

As Perseus approached the building he halted before opening the door thinking he had heard something. As Perseus stood there on the veranda of the building listening out for the sounds, he thought he heard the comfortable sounds of the forest were interrupted by soft whimpering and sobbing coming from inside the building. Perseus decided that whatever was in his house in such a condition would most likely be harmless and attacking as soon as he walked in would only worsen the scenario, he also knew that with his reflexes that he could take them out before they moved.

Perseus slowly edged open the door as it swung softly on the perfectly crafted hinges and what was shown within shocked him and left him more worried then he had been in a long time. Sitting on his bed curled up against the headrest was the small form of Hestia in her 30-year-old form in a tight ball hugging herself sobbing. Perseus rushed over to her and immediately pulled her into a hug as he sat on the side of the bed. As he drew her in Hestia immediately attached herself to her nephew sobbing into his chest.

As Hestia cried to herself, she began trying to form words to talk to Perseus who just hugged her trying to give her comfort, "I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-o-o s-s-sor-r-ry", was all Perseus could make out. Perseus pulled back and wiped the tears from Hestia's cheeks bringing her head up to face him with a finger under her chin.

"Hestia look at me. What's wrong? You can tell me."

Tears kept welling up in Hestia's eyes but she refused to cry again, steeling her resolve Hestia spoke up somewhat more clearly, "Perseus I'm so sorry, you of all people don't deserve this and I promised not to let you down" Hestia looked down at her clenched hands before looking back up at Perseus, "I found a way for you to get off this island."

"But Hestia that's great news, I can come and stay with you, I can have a place in the mortal world, we can explore the world together" Perseus explained wondering what has Hestia so upset."

"It's not so simple Perseus, for you to leave it means that you must suffer even more then you have. I found out after looking at ancient texts of the titans of a spell like the one that traps you here, I figured out how I am coming here, the island is set up with an ability to enter and leave the barrier every few years, the reason I could keep doing it was that after coming first you became more and more like a part of my family and therefore my domain was strongest here giving me greater access. Because I kept coming, I've still used the ability of the barrier to allow someone through and caused damage to it, not in a way that would destroy the barrier but that would close the ability to get through. I figured out that the only way to get you out is that I would teleport out with you when the barrier is properly reopened for someone who comes in after a few years. B-b-but to do that it means that I can't come for the n-next s-s-sixt-t-teen y-years." Hestia broke down into tears again as she finished telling Perseus how he could leave the island.

Perseus re-embraced her in a comforting hug as he stared at the wall thinking about what this meant, he would miss Hestia greatly and would lose the light in his life for 16 years but that wasn't what had him in despair. He had seen how Hestia was happier the longer she spent with him and he could see how she was sad when she had to go back to Olympus and how she hated the days where she would have to stay on Olympus instead of coming to him in order to not arouse suspicion and to keep the hearth of her other 'family' alight. Perseus feared how Hestia would be without him, he knew she was far older and a very strong person, but she needs family even more then him and he doesn't want her to suffer without it.

"It's okay Hestia, I'll stay here, being with you is enough for me." Perseus spoke up after a couple minutes truthfully.

Hestia realised what he was doing, that he was sacrificing his freedom not just to spare him but mostly to spare her and this kindness brought more tears, both of sadness and of joy at having someone who finally cared. "N-n-no, Perseus you can't sacrifice you only chance at freedom on me, if I visit for another decade you would never be able to leave with me, ever." Hestia then grasped his hand tightly in her own, determination sparking in her bloodshot eyes as she continued, "We can do this and then we have eternity to explore the entire world, I will always be there when you look into the hearth and I will always see you when I look into it. I love you son, we'll see each other again, I swear it on the Styx"

As the sky thundered acknowledging the oath determination was brought across Perseus' face and he knew that they could do this, together no matter the distance. That night Hestia and Perseus shared their last meal together for more than a decade and a half, and shared sorrowful goodbyes before Hestia departed once again leaving Perseus alone on his Island again.

**I have a good idea where this is going but if anyone has any ideas on where they want this story to go or constructive criticism or just plain ol' criticism, all is welcome :)**

**Also please vote on who you want Percy to end up with:**

**1\. Artemis**

**2\. Leto**

**3\. Zoe**

**4\. Anyone else (Just send me your ideas and I'll add it to the polls)**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

It has been almost a decade since Hestia had left him on the island so that she would one day be able to take him away and Perseus has cherished the memories he had made with her and dreamed of the days that they could see each other again, but none of this stopped him from learning and improving his skills. Since Hestia had left Perseus had barely slept just being recharged by the sunrise and set of each day, sleeping only when he had far overtaxed himself using his powers to higher height and raising his endurance. He had crafted many more weapons some of his own design and had trained with every successful one to the point of mastery, whilst he learnt how to use them fast and mastered them like he was born to wield each one this still took a lot of time. As he learnt more and improved his skills in many weapons, he focused on his archery, swordsmanship and daggers and he was at the point where he was practically unstoppable, and he beat every one of the few monsters that came with a level of ease that would make many laugh at the monsters' peril.

Without Hestia to speak to and enjoy his time with Perseus had begun to spend more time in his wolf form, going around with the other wolves on the island whom all referred to him with reverence, unknown to Perseus himself all the other wolves including any alphas, saw him as their alpha regardless of his human form and without any rivalry that would usually spawn, many wolves already knew he would be their god and held great pride in that their god was so skilled and actually cared so much unlike many others.

Whilst playing with the other wolves Perseus had also trained with them in his wolf form in both hunting and fighting and was still to this day, 10 years after beginning his training with the other alphas, undefeated and made a very formidable opponent. As he had grown older his wolf form also had and he was not around 5 ft tall in wolf form, taller then all the others by far, and still growing.

During this time Perseus' mine had become almost a labyrinth with all of its different shafts that would occasionally cross over one another although all this mining didn't go to waste, over the decade Perseus has become even more strong as he worked himself to his limit again and again mining with his powers and with his own hands, he had collected large amounts of resources from his mine and crafted many more weapons from them. Over the years he has become an extremely skilled craftsman and has begun imbuing his creations with his powers although he hasn't mastered this yet.

Perseus had also taken up farming of sorts as he found edible plants from across the island and planted them all in a large area near his house to make his life easier and to try a new thing. The farm at this point was about 25 square meters and he had added a small storage shed off the side of the house where he'd dry and store the harvested ingredients. Perseus had begun cooking with these and had come up with many more flavours to combine and made some amazing dishes that he wished he could share with Hestia. Upon deciding he wanted Hestia to try them out he thought of how he could tell her, as he had a photographic memory, he didn't need to write anything down in order to recall it but decided that if he did, he could then give the recipes to Hestia in 6 years' time when he next time.

Perseus had spent months figuring out how to make paper and then a further few to figure out how to create a leather like binding from animal hides to create books. Perseus ended up making 5 thick books out of the 20 he had attempted and then took to filling them, the first two he filled with recipes from sweet food he made with sugar that he drew from the sugar cane he was growing to delicious breads and stews he designed from a plethora of ingredients and wrote little notes along with them. Writing the recipe books made him feel closer to Hestia and brought some of the warmth back to his life that had disappeared when she had left. He left the two other books on a shelf he had attached to the wall of the forge and the other he used for design ideas for weapons and buildings as well as pictures he drew of different landscapes both that he had seen and that he had imagined. He did this using mixture of charcoals and other materials to create pencils for sketches and for some of the illustration he sourced colouring from a range of materials across the island, for the recipes he used a quill and ink that he got from squids that he fished from the small amount of ocean accessible to him from within the barrier that held him here.

Despite making efficient use of his time by furthering his own knowledge and skills, Perseus counted down the days until he could finally see Hestia again and be able to join her in the outside world. In preparation for leaving Perseus had made himself a collection of nice clothes by hand as well as a perfectly crafted leather bag with a single strap that crossed over is chest and a dark red cloak that he had managed to enchant with some of his godly powers he had been developing. The hood of the cloak was enchanted to cast a shadow across his entire face only leaving his bright and piercing eyes shining through the dark, the cloak itself was also enchanted to be stronger, like armour, and to repair any damage done automatically, the power to do so Perseus believed came from his mother.

Currently he was training against ice warriors he had summoned and was controlling whilst wearing his cloak which swirled around along with his fluid movements as he carved up the warriors. After much practice Perseus was able to control the warriors using the back of his mind with practically no concentration allowing him to work on his own skills as he fought them although they didn't fight as well as him and therefore, he summoned more of them. 5 ice warriors were left standing of the 25 that he had begun with and those were quickly dispatched without the backup of the others.

Finishing the training he had begun at dawn; Perseus began feeling the rejuvenation that was associated with the changing of night and day and realised that he had gotten lost in his efforts and used up the entire day. As he returned to the forge/house along the trail that was now well-worn from regular use, he casually summoned his bow from the intricate silver ring atop his finger and shot a rabbit that bolted across the path, picking it up and bringing it back for dinner.

Arriving back, he quickly cooked up dinner and got stuck in the usual monotony of the life he lived for so long finishing his regular routine before deciding that he would spend the night working on crafting more things and working on enchantments.

**Time skip 6 years,**

For the past month Percy had been training and learning more than ever in preparation for being done with the island he has been entrapped on for so long and to prepare for whatever is out there. He was now able to command 10 ice warriors with immaculate fighting skills in a range of ice formed weapons whilst fighting at his peak and using his other powers.

Perseus had also been working on his hunting in his wolf form and over the past decade or some become far closer to the wolves across the island, today he had decided it was time to bid them farewell in preparation for Hestia's arrival.

As Perseus ran through the forest, he leapt into the air transforming into the largest wolf to ever be seen and certainly the fiercest. As he came to a stop in a clearing near where he could sense the wolves were currently, he was a sight to behold, at 6"7', with a maw lined with razor sharp teeth, shiny black fur that seemed impossibly dark and piercing yet beautiful purple eyes.

As the other wolves sensed his presence nearby, they leapt from the surrounding forest to greet him, they rubbed along his sides affectionately whilst they all talked as old friends. The biggest wolf, after him, walked up, Kynigos whilst being the largest wolf, wasn't as powerful as he once was with his fur greying and age taking its toll, yet he still stood proudly at 3 ft tall.

"My time is nearing to leave, and I shall not see you again for long after. I wanted to thank you all for being my family whilst I was locked away here."

Instead of responding the wolves just went back to affectionately rubbing up against his large form. "Shall we have one more hunt? First to catch 5 rabbits and get back here?" Kynigos suggested. Despite his large form Perseus still had great speed which would make it seem an unfair competition, but they played as they had in the past with groups of three against Perseus.

The rest of the day was spent playing more games together as they had so many times over Perseus' 36 years on the island and finished the night enjoying feasting on the various animals they had caught across the island. Despite Perseus being able to eat the meat raw like any other wolf he preferred having it cook so he ate with the wolves in his human form.

Perseus sat on the beach of the island, his island, that had been his home for so long and thought of what the future would hold but also all the good times that the island held, regardless of his imprisonment there. As the sun rose the next morning it lit the beach in the most beautiful array of light with Perseus now standing in the shallow tides for the last time for a long time.

**There you go, another chap,**

**Here is where the polls are at right now:**

**Leto - 7**

**Zoe - 4**

**Artemis - 8**

**Athena - 3**

**A few people also wondered whether there would be polygamy so imma start a vote on that and if more than half want it I'll do that but if I do it won't be a Leto story as that's not where I want to go with her story.**

**Polygamy - 4/4**

**Just so you know if I do Leto or Artemis each will be a very different story, with Leto he may oppose more gods and be less involved in the hunt down the line. I want to end the vote in the next three or four chapters so please vote now, i want to do what y'all want.**

**Sorry for the long A/N but i hope you enjoyed it and next chp will be up soon :)**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

After the sun had finished rising Perseus ventured back to his home, collecting all the supplies he was brining with him. He had a collection of clothes, including the black trousers and shirt he was wearing which were designed to be flexible and sturdy enough for battle, his crimson red cloak, his leather bag slung across his back along with his bow crossing the other way with the string over his chest. He had his books in the bag along with two short daggers, one silver and the other bronze, he also had a long double ended spear in the form of a short staff in the bag and lastly some of the produce and other foods he had farmed and preserved.

As he walked out from the house, he had a feeling that Hestia was coming soon and was both excited to see her and nervous to see the outside world for the first time first-hand. Checking himself over Perseus made sure that he had everything he would need and after a third check he finally stopped and looked up at the fire that hadn't gone out in all this time outside the front of his home. As he watched the flames they suddenly grew, and the warmth of the flames spread throughout the surrounding area comfortingly as the flames leapt from their place and formed the familiar figure of his mom.

As the flames subsided the two raced to each other embracing each other, their tight grips expressing the emotions that neither wished to put into words as they let go of the sorrow from their separation. As they broke apart the two observed the other, looking over one another for injuries or any signs of unwellness, upon the observations completion the two re-embraced one another just as tightly.

"Are you ready to come with me?" Hestia questioned, her eyes full to the brim with joy and glistening with unshed tears. Rather than responding Perseus simply nodded his head and grasped Hestia's offered hand. Upon contact the two were drawn into the fire in a flash of flames and re-emerged in a similar fashion within a large yet cosy feeling room that was lavished with the most expensive objects from all over Greece.

"Welcome home son." Hestia said with a large smile adorning her face.

Perseus explored the room and the object within it in awe, turning around he saw Hestia observing him with joy as she saw him take in her home. As Perseus looked at her he noticed her twirling the necklace he made her in her hand, "You still wear it?" Perseus inquired, not having expected her to, given all the amazing things she seemed to own.

"Of course, I do, I love it. Even Aphrodite was jealous wanting to know where I got such a beautiful necklace." Hestia responded with a bright smile. Perseus realised as she said this that they were probably on Olympus meaning his mother would be nearby.

Hestia, realising what she said and figuring out what Perseus was thinking was quick to respond, "I'm sorry my child but you cannot meet your mother again yet, Olympus has been going through a lot recently with Heracles, a stupid and arrogant son of Zeus that is a big deal, Zeus' ego has grown with this and if someone were to threaten his glory he wouldn't hesitate to strike you down.

"It's not a problem, if this demigod is strong enough to get the awe of Olympus then I'm probably no threat to his glory."

Hestia chuckled at Perseus' modesty, "You do not understand how truly skilled you are dear, with your control over your plentiful powers and expertise with your weaponry you could very likely stand up against one of the big three. You threaten Heracles' fame with your appearance, but I fear if Zeus found out your skill and power, he himself would feel threatened. Zeus is not the king we wanted him to be, it has been such a short time and he is already following in my father's footsteps." Hestia spoke the last part with her voiced laced with worry.

Perseus walked up and put his hand on Hestia's shoulder speaking reassuringly, "It's ok, I understand, and I'll be careful, you don't need to worry." Hestia brought him into another tight embrace in response.

"You can stay with me in my palace for a bit but if you're here too long people may grow suspicious. I'm sorry but you must stay in the mortal world so that you're safe, but I can still come and see you when I can."

"That's ok, but for now I have some recipes that I came up with that I won't to try with you and some stories to share." Perseus answered with a smile on his face.

"First put your things away, these a bedroom just down the hall on the left that way." Hestia spoke signalling towards a doorway that lead out of the room.

Perseus returned to the communal room they had been in previously after dropping off his things and changing his clothes to a pair of soft brown trousers and brighter red tunic that whilst being of a high standard was still comfy. From there Hestia brought Perseus to the kitchen within her palace where they had a range of amazing equipment to cook with such as a large fire place and fire heated hot plate as well as a tap that dispersed water from the system that ran throughout Olympus.

The next few week were spent within the confines of Hestia's palace but were anything but boring for the two as they shared stories and cooked and ate together enjoying both their activities as well as the company that had been missed sorely for so long. Too early the time had come for Perseus to depart for the mortal world and he had his things packed and the two had returned to the same place that they had entered the palace weeks ago with Perseus in the same outfit.

"I will miss you, but remember if you ever need me, no matter what it is for, all you have to do is reach out and I will come. I love you my child and wish you the best." Hestia said with a smile, handing over a pouch of mortal money for him to use if needed.

"I promise I will make you proud mother, I will see you soon." Perseus answered, placing a kiss on his mother's cheek.

"You already have my dear." Hestia responded with a teary smile before teleporting from their location to where they emerged from a dying fire in a forest clearing somewhere in Greece. Hestia said a last goodbye before flashing away through the fire back to her palace for the meeting that was about to begin that Zeus had apparently called.

Observing the clearing Perseus was somewhat disappointed with how much damage the people who were here had done to the forest, they had burnt much of the grass with what was likely a large fire and hacked off parts of the live trees as well as ripping up the surrounding shrubbery. Channelling his nature powers Perseus returned the life and energy back to the forest that had been damaged, bringing back luscious grass, shrubs growing from torn up roots in a beautiful array and the trees restoring their damage. Once Perseus had finished, he re-observed the clearing and was satisfied with how it looked, the area now was far livelier and more beautiful than any other area of the forest.

As Perseus was watching the reinvigorated forest, he heard a rustling behind him and spun around inhumanly fast reaching into his cloak and grasping his bronze dagger that was positioned on his belt. Out of the bushes came a very pretty person but they were unlike anything Perseus had seen before, she had green skin and clothes made of nature. That's when Perseus remembered, this was a dryad or tree nymph, the spirit of trees, he had heard of them from some birds but there weren't any on his island, probably Poseidon's doing, Perseus thought angrily.

Once the dryad had emerged, she dropped to her knees in front of him and looked up at him with a large, warm smile and awe filled eyes. "Thank you so much milord you have saved my tree from those savage men who passed through, I am forever in your debt." She spoke bowing her head at the last statement.

Perseus moved forward and gently grasped her arm, lifting her to her feet before speaking, "There is no need to bow to me and please, my name is Perseus. I am sorry for what these people did to you and your forest and I'm happy to help, you are in no debt it was simple for me."

The dryad responded with joy filled eyes and a bright smile, "You are a very generous and kind lord, regardless of what you say, I am in your debt and it is my role to serve you, I can sense that you are a lord of nature, and a very powerful one. I shall spread the word amongst my people, we shall rejoice in our new forthcomings." She spoke, hugging him after disregarding her original genuflections.

From the trees emerged more nymphs, not only tree nymphs but also those of the forest breeze, creeks and ponds. All of them had obviously heard what had happened and after bowing came to him touching his arms and giving words of gratitude and joyfulness.

Perseus spent about an hour conversing with the nymphs who were very friendly after disregarding the subservience the original nymph he now knew as Fysi, had shown before, although the nymphs had unanimously decided to keep calling him Lord Perseus, explaining that it was not due to his power but their respect and love for their new lord.

After a while Perseus had decided that he should venture further to find out more about the world and what it is made up of so he bid the nymphs farewell, much to their sorrow and they said that they would spread the word quietly after he told them he didn't want the Olympians finding out about him.

With no knowledge of where he would find anything, Perseus flipped up his hood and decided to follow after the 'savage men' that Fysi had spoken of and possibly teach them a lesson. After following the trail of damaged nature, whilst constantly giving off nature energy that restored the forest to a greater condition than it had ever been, for a few hours he found himself faced by 3 large hellhounds with open maws lined with sharp teeth and dripping saliva that sizzled on contact with the ground.

Despite the menacing appearance of the three Perseus dispatched two of them with a twirl between them, slashing places he knew vital organs and arteries ran with each of his drawn daggers, by then the third had backed up but hadn't dropped the menacing facade it put up. As Perseus approach with confidence, daggers at his side dripping with it' brethren's black blood, hood drawn over his head with violently glowing eyes shining through the darkness, the hellhound whimpered and lowered to the ground trying to appear small. Knowing what the hellhound had intended to do and would do to others Perseus brutally sunk the daggers into its head on either side without any mercy.

He then continued to follow the trail he had been on until dusk began encroaching the horizon and he felt energy filling him as if he were feeling the effects of a long fulfilling sleep, he heard something that shocked him into action. In the distance, in the direction of the trail he heard a loud scream pierce the brisk evening air of what must have been a young woman. In response Perseus began racing towards the sound reaching it within a matter of seconds despite the almost kilometre distance away it was due to his inhuman strength and agility kicking in.

As he came to a stop silently at the edge of the clearing what he saw brought a plethora of emotions forth, from shock to rage. The group was obviously the one Fysi had mentioned and that he had been following but what caused his reaction was their current actions. It seemed as though the 6 men of the group had come across what looked to be a pretty, young girl who must have been only 15 years old who by the looks of it was out collecting herbs given her basket and clothing. The men had grabbed the girl who stood no chance at fighting back against the large men and were hitting her telling her foul things which Perseus would never repeat, if not for the disgust it brought him then for what his mother would do if she found out.

Their next actions spurred Perseus from his shocked stupor, four men had grabbed an arm and a leg each and held her spread out and another walked in front of her and began ripping her clothes up, all of them laughing as they did so, with the sixth man, obviously the groups leader of sorts, watching with a smug smile and lustful gaze.

Perseus stepped out into the clearing silently before speaking in a deep and cold voice, devoid of emotion and the sort that would immediately send shivers down one's spine. "Let her go and I'll consider being merciful."

The men all turned to him with anger in their eyes before each and every one gained an arrogant and prideful look. "Hahahahaha, kid scram before we teach you a bloody lesson. There's six of us and one of you, or did your mommy never teach you maths." The leader spoke up. Perseus would have snorted at the fact he called him a kid if not for the situation given, he, at 6 foot 4 towered over the other men and was obviously more muscular by far despite his form mostly being hidden by his cloak.

"I do know maths but unfortunately for you I also know how to slaughter disgusting animals." Perseus spoke with a cold voice laced with menace and hate. The man who had been ripping the girls clothes up approached him whilst his friends dropped the girl, when he got close the man reared back his fist to strike him but as he swung Perseus leaned ever so slightly out of the was and grabbed the extended limb before stabbing the silver knife he had stored up his sleeve previously up though the bottom of his jaw and into his brain, killing him instantly. As Perseus let go he lightly pushed the body away as it collapsed next to him instantly creating a pool of blood around the head as his dead emotionless face stared up into the sky. The other men all grew enraged at what they saw happen to their friend and all drew swords from their things that had been discarded off to the side and ran at him.

Perseus swiftly executed each of the foul beasts and they came at him one by one with almost no skill until three of the other 5 men also lay on the ground next to him disarmed with stab wounds to the head, heart and neck each. Perseus still remained in the same place not having moved more than a step, with a single dagger drawn and not a drop of the vermin's blood on him. The last two approached him more cautiously and it was obvious they both had at least a bit more skill. They attacked at the same time swinging their swords at the same time, upon their attack Perseus realised how much he had overestimated the pair as he spun low between the two strikes, kicking his leg out and tripping the leader whilst severing the spine of the other from behind with a slash stronger than humanly possible with a blade that was sharper than humanly possible.

As Perseus raised to his feet the leader, who lay on his back beneath him, cowered and began whimpering just like the hellhound had done earlier. With an emotionless chuckle at the comparison he drew between the literal monster and this man below him he drove his dagger down through his skull killing him swiftly and leaving his punishment to his uncle in the underworld, both to save him the task and to spare the girl who must already be traumatised from witnessing such a thing.

Wiping off his bloody dagger on the leaders now blood splattered tunic, Perseus put away the blade and approached the now trembling girl, lowering his hood to reveal his face as he did so. Despite her fear, when the girl saw his face, she gasped at the beauty of it as well as his now warmly glowing purple eyes. Perseus knelt down next to the girl and calmly withdrew a change of his smaller fitting clothes along with a belt from his bag and placed them in the girls shaking hands without a word. He then got up and turned to the men collecting what little money they had on them and taking his time as the girl took the opportunity to change into his large clothes. As she finished getting changed Perseus turned back around and approached her once again, this time she didn't fear him as much due to his actions just then and, not that she was aware, but due to Perseus' use of his powers as Hestia's son to calm her previously frayed nerves.

"Hello, my name is Perseus. I am very sorry for what those foul savages did to you, no one deserves such a thing."

"Th-that's ok s-sir. Th-th-thank you f-for saving me." She said, stuttering due to her obvious nervousness, "My name is Callie, I am from Tegea, I serve the palace kitchens and family and was sent for herbs that could only be found here." She continued growing more confident.

"It is nice to meet you" Perseus spoke, bowing his head slightly in greeting with a smile forming on his face.

"I am forever in your debt sir; you have protected me when you didn't have to and for that I am eternally grateful."

"There is no need for that, you needed help and I am not one to let those who don't deserve it suffer. Please call me Perseus."  
"These clothes," Callie spoke looking down at his clothes that she wore, "They are of the finest quality, too good for a serving girl such as myself, in my shock I have overlook such things, may I inquire where you are from, I assume you are a lord?" Callie spoke, bowing her head deeply.

Perseus chuckled, lifting her head with a finger under her chin, "As I said there is no need for that, it matters not where I or you are from, I had clothes so I gave them to you as you needed them, that is all you must concern yourself with." Perseus spoke with a bright smile.

Callie, now recovered from the shock of what had happened, returned the smile happily with joy filling her eyes as she peered at her saviour, a blush adorning her face as she once again realised how handsome he was.

"I have travelled from afar and am looking for a place to settle for some time, to familiarise myself with the area. Would you mind if I were to join you back to Tegea, it sounds like somewhere I could stay for a while?" Perseus said, both wanting to make sure Callie was safe and not thinking it was a bad idea to see this city she spoke of.

"Of course, it would be my pleasure, but it is getting too dark to travel, would you mind waiting till morning to venture there?" Callie responded

"That is fine with me. I will gather some wood for a fire just wait here for a moment." Perseus answered before walking to into the nearby trees without waiting for a response. When he returned, he found Callie sitting against a tree looking around nervously, probably afraid of the dark wood and looking for him. Perseus walked into the centre of the small clearing and set the twigs, branches and logs he collected and whilst Callie was distracted, looking into the tree line, he lit the fire with his powers then over a few minutes he tended to it whilst using his powers to make it catch up faster and give out a comfortable warmth.

He back away towards Callie once he finished and knowing the night was already cold and only going to get colder, he removed his cloak and lay it on the ground next to the fire, "Here, get some rest, I will keep watch over the camp and wake you in the morning when it is time to go." Perseus told Callie indicating the laid-out cloak.

"You have fought for me and need sleep, I will keep watch, you must rest as well" Callie responded.

"No, I'll have none of that, here just get some sleep tonight and we'll call it even" Perseus said with a soft smile. Not having the energy to argue Callie decided to go along with it and decided she'd just do more later to make it up to him for all he's done.

As Callie laid on the cloak she was amazed by how nice it was; the dark red leather was soft and smooth, of the finest quality and there was an intricate gold clasp between both sides that went across the neck of the cloak and looked like natural vines despite the colour, the insides were made of the most amazing fur she had ever felt, It was a void black silky fur that was so warm and soft it felt like she was laying on a warm puffy cloud. Having worked most of her life for the rich, then in the palace, Callie had seen riches beyond her dreams and even the clothing of the king himself.

Despite this Callie could tell that the cloak she lay on now was of a finer quality than that of her kings, who had the riches clothing form across Greece, and she knew that wherever Perseus got this, whoever his family was, he was definitely a royal of some sort as she was sure he wouldn't have stolen it. As she drifted to sleep, she decided that she would find out who Perseus was and also make sure she did whatever she could to repay him for all he's done for her.

**There you go, another chapter down, I hope y'all enjoyed it. As per usual all reviews are welcomed and I'd love to hear where you think or want this story to go.**

**Here are where the polls are at:**

**Leto-18**

**Zoe-8**

**Artemis-17**

**Athena - 6**

**Polygamy – 8/11**

**At this point its pretty close so if you have any preferences go ahead and shout it out, at this point I'm looking at a polygamy with Artemis, Zoe and Athena, that way everyone can get a bit of what they want, but Leto would be quite interesting still.**

**Until next time folks :)**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

As the sun rose and lit up the clearing, the sunlight glistened off the frost coated blades of grass that filled the area. It was a beautiful sight that Perseus had seen many times back on his island but there was one distinct difference to it now. Atop his cloak where she had been all night laid Callie, the young blonde who had warm brown eyes that reminded him of his mother sparked curiosity within the godling. Not only was she the first human he properly knew his entire life but she was a strong person, he could tell that within the way that she recovered from what those animals tried to do to her yesterday. He felt no remorse for what he had done and had swiftly disposed of the bodies last night nearby the clearing before returning to keep a watch over the young girl whilst he reached his senses around the forest to get an idea of where he was.

This place she spoke of, Tegea, he believed he could sense it beyond the edge of the forest, he was curious to see how the people of this city lived only having heard stories from a few animals on his island. He hoped there was not more vile people like those he found last night as despite their nature he doubted many would take kindly to what he would do to them.

As he continued to stay in a meditative like state, he felt an animal approach him from the trees and opened his eyes to see a small squirrel that had approached him due to curiosity. The squirrel bowed in front of him hailing him as its lord.

"There is no need for that little one, it is my honour to be considered as a part of nature with all of you. Where are you friends? Family?"

"They are back in a hollow sleeping, I heard stories from other animals that a mighty lord of the wild was wandering the forest and I thought they were kidding around, I had to see for myself."

"Well you've seen me now you better hurry back lest your family be angry with you. And please, don't tell people I am their lord, I don't like the title, consider me a friend of the wild not your master, and my name is Perseus." Perseus said whilst lightly petting the squirrel.

"Thank you for speaking with me friend Perseus sir, it is an honour we are happy to have you as a part of our wild."

Perseus chuckled at the title the squirrel before responding, "run along now, you don't want to be in trouble do you." At that the squirrel turned and bolted off into the trees but not before giving Percy another small bow.

After the squirrel had left Perseus turned back to the fire in the middle of the clearing and looked up at the sky, admiring the near cloudless morning that was indicative of a good day to come.

"Did you just talk to that squirrel?" He heard Callie ask incredulously.

"Ummm… How much did you hear?" Perseus asked whilst blushing at having been caught when he usually so attentive and aware of his surroundings.

"Just you telling a little squirrel to run off to avoid getting in trouble?" Callie asked not wuite believing he'd said that.

Realising she hadn't heard anything that actually gave away his ability to talk to animals he hastily covered himself up, "Oh, um, yeah that was about it" Perseus spoke blushing, "I like animals, nature too, I like to think that they can understand us. Stupid, I know." Perseus was quite proud of his cover.

Callie laughed a bright and merry laugh as she finished sitting up, as she was done sitting up, she was struck with a fragrant and delicious smell that wafted through the air. She turned towards where she thought the smells were coming from and found a duck that had been plucked and was roasting over the fire covered in what looked to be seasoning.

"Did you cook that?" Callie asked in wonder, never had she smelt something so fragrantly delicious even in the palace kitchens and was stunned by the fact that this strange man was also apparently an amazing cook as well.

"I did, unless someone came by when I wasn't looking and put it there." Perseus said tapping his finger on his chin and furrowing his eyebrows as if in thought at the end.

Callie laughed her cheery laughter again and Perseus stood and went over grabbing the duck that had now finished cooking and placed it in the clay bowl he had from his bag. On the bowl was carved depictions of the monsters that he had fought and killed over the years and was something akin to doodling that he did in his spare time.

Perseus took off a drumstick from the chicken and handed the rest in the bowl over to Callie after drizzling a sweet and salty syrup he had made from nearby plants, water and tree sap nearby. Callie took the offered plate before asking inquisitively, "Why are you giving it all to me, you cooked it, you should eat more." She held the plate back out towards him as she said this.

Perseus pushed the plate back into her grasp, "It's alright you didn't eat anything last night and need the energy for the walk today, don't worry, I am fine."

Callie was going to argue but as the delicious scent wafted up to her again and her stomach grumbled in response she blushed and started eating the food without another word. After she started, she barely stopped to breath until she had made her way through the entire bowl of food and to say that the food was the best, she had ever eaten would do it any justice, she couldn't imagine anything being so well cooked or with so much flavour. And this was cooked on a campfire in the middle of the forest!

As she finished, she looked up at Perseus with wide eyes, "How do you cook this well, it tastes divine, like what the food of the gods would taste like." She spoke with awe.

Perseus chuckled at her unintended inference but was very pleased that she enjoyed the food as one of the few things he liked more than cooking was having people to enjoy the food with. "I'm glad you like it, my mother taught me how to cook in many different ways and how to design a dish by yourself by balancing flavours rather than using a recipe. I find it a great skill to have, certainly rewarding" Perseus finished with a chuckle.

Callie joined in the laughter, enjoying the happy environment she was in, she hadn't had this much enjoyment for a long while having been too busy working hard at the palace. As she went to pass back the bowl, she had been handed she noticed the etchings in the clay through the few crumbs that were left there. Whilst the bowl wasn't the rich silver and gold of the royal dining's, the inscribed designs were like that of the most delicate and perfected art. There were no mistakes and the sketched of monsters looked very realistic almost as if carved with them in front of you for material.

As she passed the bowl back to Perseus she spoke up, "Where did you get the bowl, it's so beautifully carved, I've never seen something quite like it in my life"  
Perseus blushed at the unintended praise before responding, "Ah, I did it myself, I'm glad you like it, I just thought plain bowls were kind of boring and wanted to make it more interesting." He rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke.

Callie looked up shocked once again before giggling lightly before answering Perseus' confused glance, "I should just have expected it, it seems that you are a man of many talents." She said with a bright smile.

Perseus joined her in laughter before getting up and offering her a hand to help her to her feet. "There is a clean stream a few meters off that way" Perseus said indicating to his left out of the clearing where he sensed the water, "I'll clean up here, if you'd like to refresh yourself, I'll be ready when you return."  
Blushing at his kindness, Callie followed his indication and walked off to the stream. When she got there, she saw the pristine waters and peered into them as her reflection looked back at her. Blushing once again at her slightly dishevelled appearance and was quick to use the water to wash the dirt and grit from her hands before cupping it in her hands and splashing it onto her face in order to clean off her face. She then used a little water to get her golden, blonde hair back in some semblance of order then drank some of the cool water herself. As she now re-observed her appearance, she was quite beautiful for her young age with silky, bright hair, the warm brown eyes of her mother and somewhat royal-like facial features that she didn't know who she got from. The clothes that Perseus had given her didn't fit her very well, the dark brown trousers were rolled up and the waist was held up by the tight belt so that the large pants wouldn't fall down, Her top was a deep green colour like that associated with a forest and was messily tucked into her pants beneath the belt, the edging of the top were traced with a floral like golden design and gave a very simplistic but highly expensive look. The colours gave a nature like look with the gold accentuating the edges and coupling nicely with her hair. The fineness of the clothes would have led people to believe that they were uncomfortable but as she felt them, she realised just how soft and comfortable they really were and was amazed by them. Whilst Perseus' things were not all that of what the royals she had heard or seen used they were made of a quality that would almost put them to shame and this amazed her, having never seen anything quite like these.

Blushing once again, she realised how long she had spent peering at herself, she had never been all too vain of a person but still cared somewhat for her looks, her new interest in her appearance was somewhat of a mystery to herself but she pushed that away and started to walk back towards the camp. She had also been blushing far more than usual although she knew why, it was because of the mysterious yet kind, caring and, dare she say, godly looking man that had saved her.

Lost in thought, as Callie entered the clearing, she tripped on a root that came up off the ground and would have fallen straight forward into the wet and slightly muddy ground had it not been for her saviour. Once again Perseus had saved her from peril as he caught her in his arms with her falling against him, this caused Callie to blush once again as she pushed herself back up to her feet having grasped Perseus' arms that were more strongly muscled than any man she had seen before.

She shook her head and pushed such thoughts aside, Perseus had saved her, and it was her responsibility to repay that debt and that began with going back to Tegea with him, even though that would be him keeping her safe mostly.

Looking back at Perseus and the surrounding clearing she saw it was all cleared up and to her surprise even the grass where the fire had sat was starting to grow back but she dismissed any confusion rather focusing on Perseus who was standing in his cloak with his leather bag slung across his back.

"Shall we milady?" Perseus asked, bowing dramatically.

Giggling Callie responded, "We shall." Taking his offered hand and dragging him off down the somewhat beaten path which she had come from, leading back to the city.

Realising what she had done Callie immediately withdrew her hand upon noticing but thankfully Perseus made no deal of it and they continued down the path.

Breaking the silence and wishing to satisfy his curiosity Perseus began questioning Callie, "So, I haven't been many places around here and don't know much of Tegea. What can you tell me about it?"

"Well there is the king, Aleus, his queen, Anyte and their two children, prince Dorian and princess Ariadne. They are decent rulers, kinder than some and they make good decisions for the state, but the king is very harsh and cruel on punishments and the prince, Dorian will not make a good king, he is cruel and enjoys watching other suffer, he is also very arrogant and egotistical. Despite this the queen and princess are very lovely people and care greatly for everyone."

Perseus nodded following along to what Callie was saying.

"Tegea was one of the first of the great cities across Greece and is therefore older and more powerful than many others. The army is large and made up of quite well-trained soldiers, the city is also well known for its trading. Being in the centre of Arcadia it has made much of its riches as a trading hub and the taxes upon that. They are in a close alliance with Sparta and works strongly with them in all their things and are considered their northern protectors."

"What about you, your family and ancestors, I would like to know more about you." Perseus prompted.

"Well there isn't much to tell. My father is a good blacksmith who helps supply the army but runs his own forge rather than work out of the royal ones. He has supplied a few travellers, but it is mostly just the army. My mother runs a store, selling produce that is traded in from the markets, but she doesn't work quite as regularly and is therefore often found helping where she can in my father's forge. I work in the palace serving the royal family and kitchens, I am one of the three personal servants of the princess who is very nice and treats us well and it is mostly nice except if you run into the prince who like to mock us for the fun of it."

Perseus clenched his fists in anger hearing this but didn't do anything else not wanting to scare Callie, instead he resolved to do something about it at some point before he left Tegea.

"There isn't much else, I received some lessons as when we were young the princess wanted me to go to her classes with her, but her mother and father didn't let me go to too many not wanting me to distract her from he learnings. I also want to someday be able to make clothes myself, but I will probably serve the palace my whole life, can't hurt to have a dream though." Callie said cheerfully.

Perseus hoped that she would get to live her dream someday and if he could he decided he would help her do that as she was kind to him and was a obviously a good person.

For the next few hours they walked and talked about the city and a few things about their lives, Perseus being general as to not give away who or what he is. They had then stopped for lunch which consisted of the different fruits and berries that Perseus had picked along their way much to Callie's surprise, who hadn't seen him doing this. After they ate the two continued the journey and Perseus was amazed at how far they had sent her out to simply collect herbs. About an hour after lunch they could see the thinning of the tree line and more bright light was breaking through the tinner coverage of leaves indicating the end of the forest and therefore their destination.

As they broke the tree line Perseus had to conceal a gasp at what he saw, after so long alone on an island seeing this many people and this huge of a structure astounded him. In front of the two was a huge city that covered the horizon, bustling streets could be seen in the city that rose above the massive surrounding walls, the palace, a fortress in itself, could be seen crowning the city at the centre along with a large temple opposite the huge courtyard that it opened up to. Despite their distance Perseus could already tell how truly large the city was from afar and was both curious and slightly apprehensive to venture within. Pushing away his awe and observations he picked up his pace to catch up to Callie who was a few meters in front, not having notice him lagging back at the sight of Tegea.

As Callie and he approached the gates of the City they were caught up in the large flow of both incoming and outgoing traders from across Arcadia and as they passing through the gates a guard dressed in fine yet heavy steel armour with a cloak of dark green draped over his armour that identified him as a soldier of Tegea, the dark green being Tegea's signature colour.

The guard himself was confused as to how to address the two who were obviously dressed in fine clothes despite the Callie being dressed in clothes obviously designed for a larger male.

"What is your business in the city?" The guard inquired in a somewhat bored tone, the question being one he had to ask everyone who passed through the gates.

"I am from here and have returned from a short trip, this is a traveller I found on my way looking for a place to rest on his journey." Callie responded confidently.

"Very well, have a good day ma'am, sir." The guard answered with a small nod of his head before moving onto another traveller who was entering with a cart of good to sell.

The two continued on their way into the city, pushing their way through the crowds lining the streets of the bustling trading hub. Callie led them through the City and soon turned off from what was the main street, before they reached the agora, the main market place for the city, The street they turned onto wasn't paved as the other was but instead made of strongly packed ground from the many people who had traversed it over the many years. This street had far less people than the original but was still crowded given the smaller size and cluttering of baskets and barrels containing different things.

As they continued further from the main street Perseus asked the question that had entered his head as they were entering the city, "Is there a cheap place that I am able to stay nearby? I will need to get a job soon as well if you had any ideas?".

Callie turned at his question to face him, stopping in the middle of the street, "That won't be necessary, after all you did for me the least, I can offer you is a roof over your head and food for your stay. My parents won't turn you away I promise. There also should be many jobs available across the city as there is always things happening around here."

"I appreciate the offer, but I wouldn't wish to burden you with having to house me, I am fine with staying in an inn." Perseus responded not wanting to inconvenience Callie or her family with his presence.

"I insist, if not for me to repay you for your sake, do it for mine." Callie responded somewhat forcefully.

"Very well, I am not one to disrespect such a generous offer anyways." Perseus answered with a smile, wondering what life would be like for him in the coming time.

Callie smiled back and grabbed his hand, tugging him along down the street as they made their way to what was probably her house. Once again, she quickly let go and dropped her hand when she realised what she did although as he did last time, Perseus didn't make any comment of the action.

As they came upon a wooden door just around the corner of the street that had curved around part of the city following its circular design, they moved into the small alley that it was located at the end of. Opening the door Callie gestured for Perseus to follow her as she moved up the stairs that were where the doors opened to.

The stairs were small and went up half a floor before turning right and going up the other half. As they arrived at the top of the stairs they came upon a more solid wooden door than the one on the street that had heavy metal hinges that attached it to the door and a circular metal handle that Callie twisted, lifting the bar on the other side and allowing her to push open the door.

As the door opened Perseus realised how it had gotten quite cold outside, with the sun falling from the horizon, whilst the temperature didn't affect him, he could still feel the change. Warmth washed over the two as they entered the abode, Perseus standing just inside as Callie quietly closed the door and let the bolt fall back into place with a dull thud. The room was filled with a warm heat from the open hearth that he could see in one corner of the room, the place had a homely feel to it with a thick rug laid in front of the hearth and two worn chairs. In the middle of the room was a wooden table with bench seats on either side that looked like it could comfortably sit four people. The table was worn and had a weathered look due to the scratches and marks that marred the surface. On it was a few shallow, plain clay bowls and small cups as well as an amphora of what was probably water. Over to the other side of the room was a bench against the wall with shelves for storage both beneath it and hung on the wall above it. These shelves were cluttered with different amphoras of drinks and sealed pots of different food and materials. Lastly in the corner of the room on the other side of the door from the hearth was a few baskets of different things and a tough leather chest-plate and a simplistic yet solid steel sword leaning against the baskets that didn't look like they had been used in a long time.

Off from the room were a few doorways, upon seeing Perseus observing her home, Callie spoke up explaining the doorways whilst gesturing to them when mentioned, "The one to the very left (opposite side of the room from the hearth) is the lavatory. The next leads to a small closet of some supplies, that is my room next to it and the last room is my parent's bedroom. The doorway after that leads to the balcony over the street we came down." The last doorway was simply covered by a thick curtain to keep out the insects and cold.

Callie then called out to announce her presence, "Mother, father I am back."

The slightly ajar door to her parents' room opened to reveal what was probably her mother. The woman was in her mid-thirties and had dark, black hair, yet Perseus could tell she was Callie's mother due to her warm brown eyes that her daughter had inherited.

"Callie, dear!" She called out, rushing to hug her daughter. "You had us worried, you were gone all night and when your father asked some of the palace workers, they said you had been sent out for herbs. Are you okay?" She spoke with a voice full of love and concern.

"I'm fine mother, I got caught up and it got too late, so I stayed the night in the forest before returning today." Callie answered in a comforting tone, placating her obviously very worried mother.

Once she had calmed down, she looked up and immediately noticed Perseus, despite only being a young man, at 18 years old, physically, Perseus was very tall at 6'7" and with his large muscled frame, only added to by his thick cloak, made him quite an imposing figure. Despite this, his hood was down revealing his face, which brought a gasp from Callie's mother as she saw how handsome he was, his expression, as well as the aura of peace and calm he was giving off from his powers as Hestia's son he became more of a comforting presence than a threatening one. Curious as to the large man and his very expensive looking clothing her mother turned back to ask her daughter, realising that she was wearing very nice clothes that were definitely made for a large figured male and were probably the man's clothes.

"What happened? Who is this man and why are you wearing his clothes? Why is he here, shouldn't he be staying at the palace as a guest to the royal family? This isn't a suitable place to bring someone of his stature." Callie's mother questioned and lectured as she was worried and confused as to all the questions running through her head.

"Calm down mother, it is okay. When I was in the woods where I was sent for the supplies by the palace a group of 6 men found me and they attacked me, they were hurting me and about to rape me when Perseus here saved me. He killed all the men and saved me, my clothes were ripped up from their attack so Perseus gave me some of his clothes to wear, then made camp and helped me calm down, he kept me safe and wanted a place to go and when I told him where I was from he wanted to come with me. He said that he was from far away and that it didn't matter where he got the clothes and that he wasn't a lord. He has help me and done me a great service, so I offered him a place to stay with us whilst he was here." Callie spoke, informing her mother of what had happened whilst trying to calm her from her hysterics.

After spending a few seconds looking over her daughter as she held her at arm's length by the shoulders, she assured herself that she was okay and turned to Perseus before suddenly catching him in a tight embrace. "Thank you for protecting my daughter. My family are in your debt, anything you need whilst you stay here you need only ask. My husband will be home soon from the forge where he works." She spoke after pulling back from the hug.

"It is quite alright ma'am; I am grateful for any and all hospitality, but you must know that I don't see you being in any debt. I did what any good person would have done." Smiling at what he said Callie's mother simply nodded in thanks before ushering the two to the table.

"My name is Cynthia by the way, sit and I'll grab you both something to eat, I'm sure you're both famished.

"We aren't too hungry mother; Perseus cooked the two of us breakfast and collected some fruit and berries for lunch. But I won't say no to some food." Callie finished with a warm smile

Cynthia was a bit surprised by the fact that he had been able to get them both decent food on their travel but smiled and continued grabbing some cheese, bread and olives from the pots under the bench over to the left. Returning to the table she placed the food in the middle and sat across from them.

After they each got themselves some food and poured themselves some water from the amphora the three began talking about what Perseus knew of them and the city and telling him somethings he still didn't know. It wasn't long into their conversation when the door was opened behind the table and they turned to see what must have been Callie's father enter. The man had golden blonde hair like Callie and was tall at about 6'2" and was ruggedly handsome with short stubble across his cheeks and chin and dark brown almost black eyes. As he entered, he noticed the audience and regarded Perseus a welcome guest given the position the three were in when he arrived and was therefore quick to run over and embrace his daughter in a tight embrace. His initial confusion about the strange man and the obvious high class his clothing portrayed as well as the clothes his daughter was wearing was quickly wiped away as his daughter and wife explained the situation. He was greatly angered when he heard what those men had tried to do to his precious daughter but was calmed and eternally grateful when he heard what Perseus was done and they then had a similar discussion over debts as the ones Perseus previously had. Callie's father, now known to be Arthos, joined the three for their impromptu dinner as they continued discussing their lives and different things about Perseus as well as about Tegea.

After dinner was put away, which Perseus had tried to help with cleaning but was refused by Cynthia saying he had journeyed far that day and didn't need to strain himself, Perseus brought out a pouch from his leather bag that was leaning against the bench seat he was sitting on. Handing the bag out to Arthos he explained, "It is the money from the men. I know you didn't ask for any money, but I feel wrong to not repay your hospitality however I can. And I won't take it back so don't try and give it too me, it is little compensation for the hospitality and kindness you have shown me when I am far from home." Perseus added the last part, pre-empting the upcoming attempt to not accept the money.

Rather than refuse Arthos simply put on a warm smile, thanking Perseus for his kindness.

"I believe the two of you must be tired after the time you've both had. You should get to sleep now so you can be ready for your day tomorrow, the palace will be expecting you back Callie."

Nodding at her mothers word Callie turned to Perseus, "You can have my room, I will put together a mattress near the hearth. You need a bed more than me." Callie said in an informative tone.

"No, I can't accept, I won't come here and steal your bed. You have had a stressful and tiresome day, you should get some rest, I can sort myself out." Perseus said in a tone that didn't leave much room for rebuttal. Rather than argue a fight she knew she wouldn't win, Callie just nodded gratefully before retiring to her room.

"Thank you for taking care of out daughter." Cynthia said which Perseus smiled and nodded in response to, "I will get some straw from the closet and prepare you a bed."

"Don't worry. Your home is warm and the rug before the hearth is soft. A better environment than I have slept in before. I can help you arrange a mattress tomorrow; you have been working today and need rest as much as the rest of us." Perseus answered.

Knowing she also wouldn't win in an argument with this stubborn and kind man, Cynthia simply smiled gratefully and went to the closet, withdrawing a thick, folded blanket and spare pillow and handed them to him. Taking the items gratefully Perseus bid his goodnight to the couple and went over to the hearth. He laid his bag out against the wall and withdrew his daggers from his cloak, placing them in the bag. Once the two had left the room he changed into some clothes not for combat, a warm orange shirt and black pants, placing his clothes and cloak down next to the bag. He then laid out the blanket and placed the pillow at the top nearest to the hearth and laying down under the blanket. Whilst he didn't need to sleep, he had decided it would be hard to explain why he didn't and by doing so would help him fit into this life he was about to begin.

Before he could drift off, he whispered something almost silently to the crackling fire within the hearth, "Goodnight mother, I hope you are doing ok, and I'll see you soon." As he closed his eye and drifted to sleep the last thing, he saw were the hearth flames rising slightly and giving out a comforting and loving aura.

**There we go again, another chapter down.**

**I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for everyone who has reviewed, it's great encouragement to write more and I love hearing your opinions.**

**I was wondering for the next chapter if you would like me to include a power list for Perseus at the beginning as we know them so far?**

**Currently the votes are pretty close:**

**Leto-28**

**Zoe-15**

**Artemis-29**

**Athena - 9**

**Polygamy – 18/22**

**I'd love to hear from all of you what you think and any ideas or comments you have, even if it's something little or from a guest account.**

**Anyway, See you next time :)**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

As the sun flitted through the gaps and worn holes in the curtain to the balcony, lighting the apartment, Perseus was awoken to the sounds of hustle and bustle, already filling the city so early in the morning.

After getting up and folding up his blanket before placing it against the wall with the pillow on top neatly, Perseus neatened out his clothes and summoned a small bit of water from the air, hardening it to form ice and using the smooth circle as a mirror, attempting and only succeeding very slightly to tame the rats next that was his hair. Despite the messy look, after running his hand through it his hair had a natural windswept look to it that would have women swooning.

After quickly dispersing the ice back into water vapour Perseus didn't have to wait long before Arthos emerged from his room already dressed for the day, seeing him he spoke in a quiet voice, "How did you sleep Perseus?"

"Very comfortably thanks to you sir, thank you." Perseus answered with a slight nod of his head.

"Ahh, none of that. Call me Arthos, and you more than earnt your stay. I'm going to wake Callie as she will be needed at the palace to serve as well as explain her absence soon. Cynthia is up and will be out shortly to get some bread and cheese for breakfast."

Perseus nodded to him before Arthos walked over and knocked loudly on Callie's door calling out for her to wake up in a kind yet stern voice, whilst he did this Perseus busied himself by putting out the bowls that had been returned to one of the shelves last night after their dinner.

As he was finishing putting the last of the cups and bowls on the table Cynthia emerged from her room also looking ready for the day, as she noticed him there she bid him good morning as she went over and grabbed the food for breakfast, bringing it to the table.

'So, how did you sleep Perseus?" Cynthia inquired.

"Very well, thank you." Perseus answered simply as they sat and waited for the other two to come to the table before they began.

Arthos returned shortly after they sat down at the table with Callie being not far behind. As they ate, they didn't talk of anything important, Arthos told them a few different things he was tasked to make for a travelling merchant whilst Cynthia told them how there was a new delivery of cloths for her to sell in the agora for the next week.

Once breakfast was finished Perseus helped Cynthia and Callie put the bowls and cups away whilst Arthos rushed out the door for his work bidding the three farewell. After he left and they had put away the items from breakfast, Cynthia went back to her room to collect a shawl to cover herself from the sun that day whilst Callie announced that she needed to head off to the palace.

"I can take you; I need to explore the city and find a job either way so it wouldn't be any trouble." Perseus offered.

"There's no need, I will be fine and have been there many times." Callie said with a chuckle.

"I can help you explain what took you so long, and I'm not taking no for an answer by the way." Perseus answered. Callie simply chuckled again and said that they better be going in that case.

Following her out, Perseus grabbed his cloak on the way out, having returned the knives into the cloak sheathes as he was grabbing it. Throwing the cloak on he jogged down the stairs and slipped out of the alley onto the street where Callie was. Perseus followed her through the city whilst observing all the things around him, making a metal image of the layout of the city so that he could learn where everything is.

After around 10 minutes the two had arrived at an average looking door on one of the side streets running next to the palace. As they arrived Callie knocked on the door and it was opened shortly after by a largish, short, balding man with a face that looked to be set in a permanent scowl.

As he noticed who it was, he didn't remain quiet about it, "Girl" he growled, "Your late, I sent you for herbs two days ago and here I see you with no herbs and having missed a day of work. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"No sir, I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Callie mumbled in a small voice.

"Look at me when you speak girl. And it sure as Hades won't happen again. You'll see me after sundown in the servant quarter for a beating and make sure to learn your lesson, you hear me?"

"Y-yes si-." Before she could finish, Perseus gave up restraining himself. He reached out and grabbed the scruff of his neck before yanking him out of the doorway then lifting the small man up and pinning him to the wall with ease, despite his obvious weight, with a single hand. As the man was thrust against the wall, he let out a pig like squeal before realising what was happening.

"Unhand me vermin. Do you know who I am? I am the head servant of this palace and if you don't let me down this instant, I will have you executed for this assault." The man spoke in a voice filled with false confidence.

Getting up close Perseus responded in a cold, menacing voice, "Listen here scum, if I ever hear that you lay a hand on this girl or any other, I will show you painful horrors worse than what the fields of punishment have to offer, and you can try to have me executed for this but we'll see who ends up 5 feet under first shall we?"

The man quivered at his words and his false bravado immediately dissipated. "Y-yes s-sir, I understand, I won't d-do anything, I-I promise." The man spoke in a pathetic squealy voice.

Perseus dropped the man and he fell to his butt as his legs gave out due to their quivering although he soon scrambled to his feet and ducked into the doorway with only his face left showing. "Y-your p-presence was r-requested by the p-princess m-miss." The man spoke in a quivering yet respectful voice before ducking back into the room he came from.

Turning to him Callie spoke up, "You didn't have to do that, he could have you executed you know, if he tells the prince then he wouldn't hesitate to act.".

"I believe I know men like that. He will be to scared to do anything and if he does then it will be a pathetic dead man's word against my own. Besides he had no right or reason to speak to you the way he did."

"Thank you" Callie said giving him a quick hug before announcing that she was needed by the princess and darting into the doorway.

Perseus stood there for a minute after the door closed, calming he anger that rose in him when he faced that man. He couldn't believe of the few people he had met so far, how many were so vile. After calming himself and pushing down the anger that made him want to burst the man into flames right then and there, Perseus went back out of the street and began his own exploration of the city.

Over the day Perseus had covered almost all of the city, memorising every inch. A couple hours after midday he had decided that the best place for him to get a job would be at the warehouses where he could be paid to move things. That way he wouldn't be able to train his strength as him lifting ridiculous weight would raise questions although he could still easily move things of a normal weight so the task would be a breeze and it paid well. Plus he wouldn't have to directly deal with too many people so he would happily stick to just knowing the few decent people he had been able to find, his current experiences weren't too inspiring for mortals to be such great people.

That brought him to where he was now, down by the city docks. Whilst the city didn't lie on the coast there was still a huge lake that was on one edge of the city allowing for things and people to be transported long distances whilst avoiding the roads, plus the waters were most often very calm. Perseus was also thankful for how the water wasn't part of the sea and therefore Poseidon's power and presence here was diminished to what it would be on the coast.

Perseus noticed the person that was most likely in charge of the processes down there on the docks as he was telling people where to go and what to do. Approaching him, Perseus waited until he wasn't occupied to approach, "Excuse me sir? I was wondering if you had a job down here available? For moving the cargo." He added the last bit for clarification.

"Are you sure a job down here is right for you sir? It doesn't pay that much." He said, obviously judging him by his clothing as so many others had.

"I assure you; it should be fine." The man huffed in response to this before looking him over.

"Consider this your test. You see those barrels over there, they're full of wine from across the water, expensive wine. Move them to that shed before shift is up and you have the job, starting tomorrow morning, an hour before daybreak." The man said, pointing towards 16 barrels that were sitting atop a docked ship.

Perseus refrained the scoff that he almost made at how easy the task was for him and simply nodded and went over to do what was asked. Despite the dockmasters rough attitude he actually seemed like a nice guy, definitely nicer than most he'd met, so he decided that this job would be good so long as his attitude stayed true to what it was now.

The day had around an hour and 40 minutes to go, he could tell given he was connected to the cycling of night and day, and he only had to move 16 barrels, but he decided if he'd do this he wouldn't slack and just do what everyone else was. A show of slightly abnormal strength should raise too many questions.

The dockmasters face was a perfect image of shock when he checked up on him 10 minutes later to see him carrying the last two barrels, one over each shoulder, into the warehouse 200 meters from the ship, looking like it was nothing to have done that 8 times. Perseus approached the man and inquired as to whether he had the job.

"Hades, only an idiot would turn you down lad. Where did a young kid like you get that kind of strength." Perseus simply answered with a shrug before the man continued, "Well you have the job. My name is Thaddeus and I look forward to seeing you tomorrow kid." He spoke gruffly as the two shook hands before Perseus spent the next few hours helping out even though Thaddeus said it wasn't necessary. As he arrived back at the apartment that night as the sun was setting and he was completely restored of any energy he lost, which was practically nothing given how much training he had done compared to the simple walking and lightweight carrying he did today. Despite not having eaten, as a godling Perseus didn't need food or water to sustain he but it was instead more something of enjoyment, and he therefore wasn't hungry. Upon entering the apartment, he found the three other residents sitting at the table waiting, for what appeared to be him, the table had cups of wine and bowls out with a large pot of stew in the middle.

As he entered, he quickly discarded his cloak against the wall and joined them at the table, "Is there an occasion that I am not aware of?" he asked, unaware of why they were waiting for him.

"Well of course." Cynthia replied, "two in fact; firstly, we must celebrate your arrival as we didn't last night and second, we heard how you defended Callie from Crysar, the head servant, and protected her from punishment at your own risk, we must thank you for that." Callie smiled at him as her mother explained why they had this dinner.

"Well thank you, but it wasn't necessary, I guess if we are celebrating, I should also tell you that I got a job transporting goods down at the docks starting tomorrow, this afternoon."

"Good on you, I couldn't see them turning back someone as strong as you clearly are anyway." Arthos replied. Perseus smiled in response; Thaddeus wouldn't have been able to tell completely with his cloak on but Arthos could see as at home when he wasn't wearing them his strength was obvious due to the tightness of his clothes around his muscular frame despite them being quite large already.

And so, they ate the stew and shared each of their stories of the day, the stew was quite nice even though Perseus knew both he and Hestia could cook better it was still a delicious meal, as he told Cynthia appreciatively. Perseus had found out that Arthos had quite a regular day with making weapons and armour throughout the day without anything out of the ordinary. Cynthia also had a similarly normal day, selling different sorts of cloth to people from across the city and travelling from afar from the agora before returning and preparing dinner shortly before sunset. Callie's day was somewhat more interesting, as with her job as a palace servant her tasks were often interesting as she served the lives of the city's royal family.

In the morning she had gone to see the princess, Ariadne, who had been concerned, not having seen her the day beforehand, she had explained what had happened and they talked about Perseus, the princess wanting all the details which Callie shared as they were less like princess and servant and more like close friends who could share anything together. Obviously she hadn't shared this information with her parents and Perseus though, not wanting them to know she was talking about Perseus, what she did share was how the princess had foreseen that she may be punished by Crysar and had offered to make sure she wouldn't be but she had told her how it had already been dealt with, much to the Ariadne's surprise and appreciation, both at what had happened and how.

She had then served the princess and gone to lessons with her until midday, from then her day was less interesting, simply helping the cooks in the kitchens with different small tasks. She had also expressed, once again, to Perseus how thankful she was for what he had done protecting her that morning.

Along with the discussion Perseus also explained how he travelled throughout Tegea in order to figure out the place in which he was staying before he had gotten his job.

For the next month or so the events that took place within Perseus' life and his stay at Tegea were relatively uneventful, he had been down at the docks, working just before sunrise to sunset 6 times a week. He would then return to the apartment and eat dinner with Cynthia, Callie and Arthos whilst sharing stories of their days and pasts. By now Perseus could confidently say that he knew the three others he lived with very well and as for them, they had come to see Perseus as more of a permanent resident within their lives than a guest.

Despite protests, Perseus had been giving most of his earnings to the family to pay for his stay, even if he could have stayed elsewhere for less the company, they gave him was more than worth it and a pleasant change from what had been a lonely past decade and a half.

He had spoken to Hestia through their minds, as gods can do, about once a fortnight where they would catch up on what each had done since they last spoke and though both wished to see each other and spend more time together, Hestia had said that Zeus' recent tyranny hadn't toned down much.

This morning had started like any other with him waking up early and grabbing a piece of bread on his way down to the docks. On the way to the docks, he had been passing many poor people who lived on the streets and were scarcely avoiding starvation, that along with the fact that Cynthia began to question if he ate any breakfast led him to give bread to someone each morning on his way, given he didn't need any.

Once he had arrived at the docks, he had given a greeting to Thaddeus and moved off to help with the first shipping that had arrived for the day. He had become a close friend to Thaddeus although given his strength and not wanting to work with the others there who many weren't such good people, he had often worked shipments alone. Despite his separation to the rest of the workers, they were all aware of his presence as he hauled at least 5 times the cargo that each of them did on their best days, in an almost inhuman show of strength and endurance each day.

It was currently approaching midday as Perseus was offloading yet another load and was returning to the ship after carrying two barrels filled with fish caught fresh that morning, each weighing enough for two strong men to struggle carrying each. As he was returning to the ship for the last barrel Perseus looked out across the dock, enjoying watching the bustling life that filled the city most hours. As he observed the crowds interact, from friendly conversations to heated arguments, he noticed a young man and his young daughter, the man looked to be about 24 years old and the young girl couldn't be older than 5, the man was walking the girl around the docks as she pulled his hand every which way possible trying to take in the fascinating experience. As they were exploring the docks, he saw one of the other dock workers bump the young man out of his way and due to his distraction and unbalance the man let go of his daughters' hand not wanting to pull her over.

After the man let his daughters hand go the young blonde ran towards one of the larger ships coming in, watching the boat come in with curiosity and awe. It all went downhill as her father looked for her and saw her by the edge of the dock and heading over to her as she ran further out on the dock and tripping on a rope, falling into the water and quickly sinking with the rope that was laying on the dock. Her father was shocked at what had happened and yelled out for help.

Seeing the girl fall Perseus had immediately run toward the edge of the dock and cast his cloak aside and pulling his shirt off, throwing it next to his cloak. Running off the edge of the dock Perseus dived into the water with little over a minute until the ship would crush them into the dock, killing the girl and giving away his inhuman nature entirely. Before entering the water, Perseus could see that no one else was going to try except the father who looked unaware how to swim. Diving down Perseus could clearly make out the young girl through the pristine waters, getting to her he could see her panicking and thrashing, quickly noticing the heavy rope that was stuck around her ankle. Reaching down Perseus simply ripped the rope apart freeing her and grabbing her in his arms. As he swam at a very fast speed, unachievable for almost all people, he found that the young girl had passed out and knew time was running low. Bursting from the water Perseus flung himself over the edge of the dock with one hand, the girl held securely in his arms.

There was a large crowd surrounding them that had all believed that they would be crushed, as he emerged, they gasped and swarmed around him with the ship finishing entering the dock a few seconds later. As Perseus was out of the water, he set the girl down and found that she wasn't breathing, using his powers he began withdrawing the water from her lungs whilst pumping down on her chest to make it believable how the water was being pushed from her. The crowd stood shocked before one of the other dock workers spoke out.

"What is he doing? Get him away from the poor girl!" The man shouted in a rough voice.

As he moved forward to stop him the father got in the way, "He's trying to save her, he did something whilst all you did is watch. Back off and let him try." He said pushing the larger man back.

After the argument was finished the crowd turned back to what he was doing and saw him pump one more time, water being expelled from her lungs out her mouth as she coughed and opened her eyes, revealing scared, ice like blue, eyes. Her father then dropped down next to her, embracing her in a hard embrace. The crowd had gone up in applause, many shouting out things like that he was sent by the gods to protect their people, others calling him out as a hero.

The father soon turned to him still hugging his clearly shaken daughter to his chest, "Thank you so much for saving her, she is all I have after her mother passed when she was born. I am forever in your debt." The man said, looking at him with awe and appreciation.

"I just did what I could, I am glad I could save your daughter. You owe me nothing" Perseus responded, the man simply shaking his head as he rubbed the tears from his eyes on the sleeve of his tunic.

After they had finished talking Perseus moved over and threw on his tunic and cloak before turning to tell the crowd to disperse and give the traumatised family some space. Many of the people left although there were a few young women who approached him asking for him to come with them or to join them for dinner. Perseus simply told them no and moved over to the family who were still kneeling, embracing each other on the dock.

Perseus got to them and got the fathers attention, helping him to his feet, his daughter having fallen asleep in his arms. Perseus then offered to take him back to wherever he was staying, and the man quietly accepted, not quite understanding all that had happened. As they left the docks Perseus nodded towards Thaddeus who nodded back, perfectly fine with him leaving early given all the work he does, as he had said to him many times despite his continuous refusal to leave early.

He made his way back through the bustling city, following the now quiet man who was clutching his sleeping daughter tightly before they reached an inn and went upstairs, into a small room that had two beds and a small table filling a large portion of the space. He waited on a seat by the table as the father carefully tucked his daughter into her bed before turning to face him.

"There must be something I can do for you; I know my daughter and I are poor people and you must be quite wealthy, but I have an unrepayable debt to you." The man plead to him.

"I'm not so wealthy, I work on the docks where we met, even if my clothing is of high quality. And as for your debt, enjoy your life with your daughter and make sure she is happy, and you can consider it repaid in full." Perseus answered, only to be met by a hug from the father. He was a man of average height at 5'6" even if he was far shorter than Perseus and had close shaven stubble matching the dark brown colour of his hair which clashed with his light brown eyes.

Once they broke apart, they began conversing and Perseus informed the man, now known to be Jason, of how he had travelled here from afar and was staying with a family he met when he got here a little over a month ago. Jason similarly gave his story as a cloth trader from one of the smaller towns that was on the other side of the lake, he had travelled here searching for business with his daughter as he couldn't find work in his home town. He told Perseus how he was a successful and growing trader in fine cloths before his wife got sick and passed in childbirth and that since then after not working for a while and having his daughter, Antheia, meaning flower, to take care of. Since he greatly needed money to support himself and his daughter, he had come here looking to start again in cloth trading.

Hearing this Barry offered to see if he could try and find someone that he could get cloth to trade from, thinking of the large wealthy business man he had met that had a large supply of cloth he wanted to unload quickly, despite many of his status being rough people this man was a humorous and kind one that Perseus enjoyed conversing with. Jason had accepted the offer, thanking him for his assistance and so Perseus had set out to get in touch with Macedon, the merchant he mentioned.

As it had turned out Macedon was happy to do the business after Perseus explained the situation and gave him a little persuasion to trust Jason and that he would do well. As Perseus returned back to the apartment that day at the usual time, he had been able to aid in the finalisation of the deal between Jason and Macedon, whilst providing some of his saved money to cover for what Jason couldn't afford with Jason's promise to pay him back extra for all his help.

As he had returned to the inn with Jason, he had met the now awake Antheia who had been left down with the barmaid downstairs by Jason whilst he had been out. Antheia had been very thankful of him saving her, calling him her hero and giving him plenty of hugs before they spent a while playing together at the young girl's insistence. Perseus had enjoyed the time he spent with her and as he was returning home, he found himself wondering if he'd ever have his own children one day, settling that he probably would given he had so much time to do so given his immortality.

The night was alike to any other, sharing stories of the day with the family he was now considered a part of, he was congratulated for what he had done at the docks after informing them, and found that Cynthia had been at the forge today and helped to create a leather breastplate, learning to weave together hard, boiled leather for her first time.

When he went to sleep, he bid his usual goodnight to his mother through the flames which was returned with a similar sentiment said in his head by Hestia before drifting off. Not knowing the events that were about to arise that would make a lot more people notice him then they had the past month.

**There you go, chapter 10's up as you'd probably know by now.**

**Just to be clear, Perseus is still a child of Aphrodite and will have domains that link to beauty so he will attract attention, but he isn't going to go around sleeping with random people. Even if I use polygamy he will just be with, most likely, those three.**

**As usual any questions or ideas are more than welcome, so please review if you can, it doesn't take long.**

**The votes are as follows:**

**Leto-32**

**Zoe-19**

**Artemis-39**

**Athena - 11**

**Polygamy – 22/28**

**It looks like I'll be doing a polygamy fic with Artemis and Zoe, possibly Athena or another person. The vote will end in the next few chapters so if you want to contribute feel free to leave your vote and/or opinion as a review.**

**Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time :)**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Perseus had been doing his usual daily routines as he had the past month or so, over the last week he had been seeing Jason and Antheia almost every day. He had been helping Jason to rebuild his reputation as a merchant and help organise his business, despite Jason knowing what he was doing he had been out of it for a while and regardless of his lack of experience Perseus had found trading to be interesting and had quickly figured it out through his heightened intelligence.

Although he enjoyed helping Jason with his business, he found the thing that he most enjoyed in his trips there was seeing Antheia and playing with her. He loved telling her what he knew of the outside world and seeing how her face would light up at everything they did.

Jason had been trying to convince Perseus to take a share of the money he was making given all the help he had been, but Perseus had blatantly refused saying that the money he would be given could be spent on Antheia instead and was worth it for the company of the two. In only the short time they had been working together Perseus had been able to secure Jason a few valuable shipments for a low cost whilst also buying and selling different products between different traders quickly for a decent profit whilst making good connections amongst each of the parties for further business. It had definitely paid off for Perseus to have talked to and been friendly to the people whose shipments he had moved as it was through these connections that most of their work had been done so far.

Despite the business having been done all in Jason's name, Perseus had developed somewhat of a reputation with the almost legend worthy trading that Jason had made. With the profits Jason had already been able to move into a nicer accommodation for his stay and was working his way up the hierarchy of merchants.

Perseus had found some people asking him for advice or assistance whilst he was working the past few days and had been happy to oblige for some that he believed were good people but had rejected those that demanded his assistance like he was less than them, if only they knew.

On his days off he had been spending time with Callie, they had spent tie around the city with her teaching Perseus more about the mortal world, they had visited one of her favourite beaches down by the lake and also had met with some of her friends from the palace. Over the weeks Callie had told him how she was wondering whether they could possibly court one another, Perseus hadn't seen this coming given his lack of experience with such things but had explained to her how he wasn't prepared for such things and saw her as a sister. They had been awkward for a few days but soon got over it and became closer for it, when they were together now, they would easily be perceived as inseparable siblings and Perseus loved having a sister. Callie similarly loved her newfound brother and was glad that she was able to put aside her romantic feelings once she got over the initial rejection, she hadn't had someone like Perseus to rely on and now she always felt safe and happy with him around.

Currently Perseus was returning from his visit to Jason and Antheia that he made on the way back from the docks, as he arrived back at the household, he was greeted by a large dinner laid out on the table and the rest of the household awaiting him at the table. Whilst they had never been short on food, he had never seen then serve such copious amounts for a single meal, so he was naturally curious as he joined them.

Upon noticing his curiosity both Cynthia and Arthos were both surprised by the fact that he was unaware of the beginning festival especially given the growth in activity within the city the past few days as people came to celebrate it in Tegea. Callie on the other hand had begun simply expecting Perseus not know these types of things and as such upon seeing his expression she leapt into a brief explanation.

"The Synkomidi Festival is a celebration in honour of the Goddess Demeter, we celebrate and make prayers to Lady Demeter for a good harvest season. It also brings in more people to increase trade so that the harvest can be sold and distributed across the state. It extends over a few days, first is tonight when it begins, today we share a feast with family to appreciate those we eat with, tomorrow is the harvest where farmers harvest their crops and others make prayers to Demeter and the other gods, after that is the day of market where the goods are sold at lower prices and entertainment is provided throughout the streets. Lastly there is the biggest day for attracting people across Arcadia, it is the test of combat to crown a victor in the eyes of the gods for this season." Perseus nodded as Callie explained the event to him and upon hearing that it was a time to feast with family, he felt somewhat obtrusive being here.

Seeing his hesitation Cynthia was quick to reassure him, "Don't worry Perseus, you are a part of our family as far as anyone is concerned and we are glad for your presence here with us today."

Perseus smiled at this and joined his family here in Tegea for the feast, after a short prayer they ate the delicious food and discussed about how their years had been which Perseus found out was customary for this feast. As they had finished most of the food and were simply talking about the festival that was to come, Perseus learning more details about it and what people here thought of his aunt, Callie brought up the pankration, the fighting event that took place on the last day.

"Hey, Perseus, you know how to fight and you're really strong, you should enter the event. There's also a huge money prize for the victor and they get fame and can earn a role in the service of the royal family as a guard."

"Isn't fighting just for protecting yourself, what purpose does it serve for such an event?" Perseus inquired, not sure why people would engage in such an event.

Callie laughed before responding, "It's for entertainment and you can also put your skills to the test, c'mon it'll be fun."

"Callie that isn't appropriate, people die in that event. We don't want Perseus to die do we?" Cynthia joined the conversation as a voice of reason.

"You haven't seen him fight. He's unstoppable and he's really strong, he can lift more than anyone else at the docks." Callie retorted.

"It seems interesting, I could give it a shot, I'm sure it would be a good test of my skills to try my chances against the best across the state." Perseus offered. Whilst Perseus knew he was skilled in all sorts of combat, Hestia having told him he was the greatest fighter he had ever seen, which he had put aside as over-exaggerated praise, Perseus wasn't quite aware of how talented he truly was. Little did he know that even some of the most skilled gods couldn't match his prowess in combat, his powers being a whole different subject in themselves, but they didn't apply to this event.

After a short while of Cynthia trying to convince Perseus not to enter and Callie trying to do the opposite whilst Arthos simply abstained not wanting to oppose his wife but eager to see Perseus fight, it was decided that Callie would take him to sign up on the market day, two days from now.

The next day was spent mostly in doors for the family as they gave their prayers other than Cynthia who made a trip down to one of the temples to make an offering with Callie. Perseus had decided that given he wouldn't be praying to his aunt that it would be better if he were to do something productive, so he headed down to the dock to see whether anything was going on down there. After visiting and seeing that nothing was happening given people probably opted to not travel on the apparently sacred day, Perseus made his way outside the city walls. As he passed through the walls the guard had confronted him about what he was doing, and he told him that he was going to help on the farms.

That was what he ended up doing as he walked around the various fields filled with hard working farmers trying to complete the massive amount of work they had in a single day. It was as he observed the workers that he found an old man and his young granddaughter that couldn't have been older than 12 working on a large field alone trying to harvest the crop of wheat. As Perseus watched them, he saw the old man push himself harder than he probably should be given his age whilst the young girl tried to pick up the slack despite the fact that the work was hard labour in less than ideal heat.

Perseus, seeing this, approached the pair and inquired as to where the workers were for their fields. In response the old man had explained how his son and son's wife had been killed earlier that year when travelling and they had, had to tend to the fields. Neither had much money and if they weren't able to harvest the crop in time, they wouldn't have enough to plant the next and would therefore lose the farm and house that was with it. The old man had apparently gotten the farm from his father and then passed it down to his own son, he was working tirelessly as he couldn't bare to see his granddaughter lose the farm as she would have nothing left.

Hearing their woes Perseus had immediately offered his assistance only to have the man reject him saying he couldn't afford even the cheapest of labourers. Their shock was plain to see when Perseus clarified that he was offering his assistance for free and the two had happily accepted. And so, the day was spent harvesting the large field along with the other pair, who throughout their work managed to teach him some songs that they sung whilst working. Despite the task seeming impossible at the start of the day as just the two of them could have barely done half the field before they were too exhausted to continue, they had finished before the other fields, around an hour before sunset, as Perseus had disregarded hiding himself for some time as he subtly used a level of strength and endurance that would put 10 strong men combined to shame. Even if Perseus was stronger, being able to lift literal boulders from his godly strength and training on the island, he had still limited himself somewhat as to not outright give himself away.

The pair that owned the field could obviously tell that something was different about the man that had given them his aid, from his monumental strength to his free labour, but saw it all as a miracle, gifted to them by the gods and thought best not to question it.

After finishing the days work the two had been extremely thankful of Perseus and had tried offering him what compensation they could but he once again politely declines before going on his way, happy that he had been able to do some real good for people who had deserved it.

As he was walking away, he saw the two heading back into their house with all the yield from the day already stored away. As they were going to enter the building, he saw a man approach them, he looked to be an official, and his curiosity got the better of him. Perseus stopped by the side of the dirt road, leaning against an old fence that already looked ready to collapse, he used his godly hearing to tune into their conversation.

"Hello sir, what is it that you came for?" The old man asked kindly as his granddaughter moved back a bit not feeling involved in the interaction.

The official answered them in a gruff voice, "You borrowed money for Melionas, my boss, to tend your fields, we want your payments now."

"I'm sorry sir we don't have it yet but as you can see, we had a great yield and should be able to pay you what we owe tomorrow after the markets." The old man responded slightly more defensive than before.

"You see we want the money you owe us, otherwise we will claim your crop as compensation for the debt you owe. That's not an offer, it's a demand." The man said in an aggressive tone. At this the old man backed up moving his daughter behind him.

Once again, disgusted by another vile man and his cruel boss, Perseus threw the hood of his cloak over his head and approached the man. With his hood on his face was unidentifiable, as such, given the pair he worked with already knew he was not normal and wouldn't tell anyone, he figured the vile man could use a good dose of fear.

Walking over to him Perseus grabbed the man as he moved to approach the old man aggressively and lifted him with ease. This was no simple feat given the pudgy man must have weighed a fair bit, Perseus then slammed him into the ground with enough force to crack the compacted dirt around him and make a decent indentation in the ground. Perseus then leaned over him with his eyes blazing with red fire within his iris, this intimidated the man, showing he was definitely not a mortal whilst hiding his easily identifiable, vibrant, purple eyes.

"You will leave this pair alone, run back to that disgusting pig that you work for and tell him this. If he ever tries anything, I don't like I'll come and drag him down to the Fields of Punishment and personally oversee his endless torture. That goes for you and everyone else that works for him as well." Perseus spoke in a deep and cold voice. "And here is a physical message to all you scum." Perseus then placed a hand on the side of the mans face and used his powers to start a fire in the veins on one side of his face for a few seconds.

Once he pulled his hand away the man continued screaming in agony for a few moments before quietening down, one side of his face and his bald head now had the veins running through them all clearly visible, but they were no longer a bluish colour but instead a deathly black. Whilst Perseus took no joy in torturing the man, he saw this as the best way to send a message and stop these people from harming others.

As he finished speaking, he stood up and waked away down the road before disappearing in a violent flash of flames, reforming in an empty alley inside Tegea before heading back to the apartment for the night.

The vile man had scrambled to his feat and bolted into the city, still quivering in pain and terror, not giving a single glance back to the pair, whose life he was going to destroy. The pair were shocked at what they had seen, how such a kind man could be so violent but also how powerful he obviously was. Despite what he had done, the two had decided, after retreating into their house for dinner, that whoever he was he was sent that day to aid and protect them and would be eternally grateful for it.

Perseus had explained to Callie, Cynthia and Arthos about how he had gone to help a family he had seen that was struggling to tend their fields and how they had managed to finish the work that day, obviously leaving out what had happened afterwards and whilst they had previously been curious why he had abstained from prayers their curiosity had been diminished by this.

The next day was very busy for the family, Arthos was occupied at his forge crafting weapons for many of the visitors that had decided that their journey should be celebrated with a new dagger or sword to bring back home. Cynthia was also very busy selling things in the packed marketplace before engaging in some of the festivities later in the evening along with her husband.

Callie on the other hand had been able to get the day away from her work at the palace after requesting such from the princess who was happy to oblige. She instead began the day by kicking Perseus awake, who had been making the most of one of the few days that he could properly sleep in. After Perseus had grumpily risen from his sleep the two had almost immediately headed out into the markets for the day.

First, they had gotten some freshly baked honey cakes for breakfast from a kind old lady whom Perseus tipped generously given all the extra money he had from his work. They had then explored the markets whilst taking in the various entertainers such as musicians, jugglers and story tellers that lined the stalls that had appeared in all the main streets for the festival. Perseus had been amazed by how much the city had changed that day, despite usually being a bustling hub of trade, today it seemed to hold so much life in it.

Perseus had also visited Jason who was running a stall selling some of the finer cloth he had worked with him to obtained and introduced Jason and Antheia, who was playing behind the stall, to Callie and visa-versa. They had stayed and chatted for some time whilst Perseus had been playing with Antheia and telling her about some of the animals that he had met out in the wild much to her curiosity and amazement. Perseus then bought Callie some of the cloth and threads that were usually preserved for royals and high-class people so that she could try making something as she had told him she wanted to do. Callie had been overjoyed with the gift and didn't bother trying to refuse given she knew how stubborn Perseus was. He had also refused Jason's offer for him to not pay for it, saying that it was fine and he could just use the money for Antheia, this was what he always fell back on when refusing money from or giving money to Jason as he would never be able to say no.

After that Callie and Perseus had returned to the apartment to drop off the cloth and threads as well as a few trinkets Callie had gotten that morning before heading back to the agora. There they had eaten some delicious pies before Callie dragged Perseus off to the arena that was on the far side of the city. Once they arrived at the arena Perseus watched as some of the soldiers of the army were training, he was somewhat shocked as he saw how slowly they moved although realised that he obviously had distinct advantages being a godling.

Perseus was then dragged off into the building that held the seating above it for the crowds when events were on, and he and Callie went over to a desk that had an army official sitting behind it and a few others approaching or leaving him. As they went up Callie stepped forward and spoke to the man.

"Hello, I'd like to register for the pankration tomorrow." She said in a joyful tone.

The man snorted, "Ha, the pankration isn't for girls."

Callie then giggled before responding, obviously in a cheery mood, "Not for me, for my brother. His name is Perseus."

As Callie said this Perseus stepped up next to her, the man behind the desk looking up from the paper he had been staring at to see if this 'Perseus' was worth signing up to the event. As the man caught sight of Perseus, his large and densely muscled frame and height made him gulp and feel somewhat sorry for other contenders and somewhat nervous after being rough with his sister.

Noticing the cloak that he was wearing as well as his rich yet simplistic clothing, the man questioned Perseus, "And where do you hail from my lord, any notable fights?" He spoke with far more respect and etiquette then he had previously.

Perseus, not quite liking how the man had acted, didn't bother correcting him and just answered, "I come from afar and I have not fought in any battles or notable fights." Perseus said with his usual kind tone that he used with everyone. Perseus' voice was smooth and deep and with his kind tone set the man's nerves to rest, he had probably inherited such from his mother and didn't know yet if he could also charmspeak like Hestia said his mom could, not having tried it.

"Very well then, I'm afraid if you can't provide any reference of battles or fighting history then you must pay an entry fee of 15 drachma."

Perseus simply nodded and handed over the required amount surprising both Callie and the man that he didn't have any fighting record to mention despite his build, and for Callie, his skill.

After finishing signing in the two spent the rest of the day out in the markets, once again buying dinner from a stall before observing the entertainment that came as the sun dropped below the horizon and the streets were bathed in bright torch light. Making their way to the main courtyard between the palace and the temples they could see many people dancing to the music that filled the area, from high-class to low-class, everyone was sharing the area for their dancing.

As the two watched and walked around the area many women approached the pair and asked Perseus if he would like to dance with them, flirtatiously, despite him being with Callie, who they didn't know was his sister. Then a cocky and drunk young boy walked up and demanded a dance from Callie who was appropriately disgusted. All the boy ended up getting were black spots dancing across his vision as Perseus punched him in the face, hard enough to hurt bad but not permanently injure, knocking him to the ground before some of his friends came and hurriedly dragged him away.

After this Perseus decided to dance with Callie so that they would be left alone, after offering though Callie had gotten nervous.

"I-I've never danced before. I don't even know how." Callie said with a blush whilst looking down and shuffling her feet.

Perseus chuckled in response, "Neither do I but we can try together, what's the worst that could happen?" He put on a mischievous smile thinking of all the people they might disturb.

An identical smile formed on Callie's face as her eyes sparkled with joy as she took Perseus offered hand and they joined everyone else dancing. And so that was how they ended up spending the rest of their night until returning back to the apartment around midnight, exhausted from their busy day. At the beginning they had been quite clumsy trying to copy the dancing of everyone else but were able to soon pick up on what others did, by the end of their dancing Perseus was moving like a natural and helping Callie slightly so they both looked quite skilled. Fortunately they were both left alone by others for the rest of the night, fortunate for boys wanting to ask Callie to dance as they'd have to deal with Perseus, and fortunate for Perseus who didn't have to turn down every girl and women in the city that were almost all watching him that night waiting for him to finish dancing with Callie.

The next Morning Perseus awoke with a happy smile, remembering the fun he and Callie had, had last night and a few annoying rich people they had purposely annoyed together. Once he was up Cynthia served him a large breakfast as he sat at the table and received tips for the pankration that day from Arthos and encouragement from Callie already. It would be an understatement to say that they had been shocked, except for Callie, when Perseus asked what a pankration actually was.

And so, the morning was spent explaining what the event was to Perseus and prepping him as best they could. Arthos had explained how the event was an unarmed fight to the death or surrender between two opponents at a time until you reached one victor and that it was a game full of dirty tactics and brutality.

As they headed down to the arena for the event, still early in the morning, pushing through the bustling crowds the three led Perseus to the entrance to the pits where the fighters would wait for their fight. Once they got their they were met with Jason and Antheia who were introduced to Cynthia and Arthos and visa-versa, the five then gave Perseus their last words of encouragement, and a tight hug from both Antheia and Callie before Perseus entered the pits.

As the group went up to the stands and paid their entrance, they had some various feelings regarding Perseus' competing. Callie was excited to see Perseus kick some arse, whilst Antheia was looking forward to seeing 'uncle Percy', as she had taken to calling him, fight some littler people. Jason had learnt that Perseus was best to never underestimate, if that was possible in a fight due to his size and obvious strength and was excited to see him fight. Arthos was somewhat worried for Perseus in case he was hurt but excited to see what made his daughter think he was undefeatable. Lastly Cynthia was plain and completely worried and opposed to him doing this, not wanting the kind and humble man that had saved her daughter and joined their family to be harmed.

As Perseus entered the pits he was pumped, excited to test his skills and the skills of his competitors, before getting through the entrance though he was pulled aside and turned to face the person that had grabbed him.

"Mother?" Perseus asked, shocked seeing Hestia here dressed as a low-class citizen to blend into the crowds.

"Good luck my boy. Kick some arse and show them what the son of Hestia and Aphrodite is made of." Hestia said with a smile, whilst she was a peaceful goddess herself, she was excited to see her son fight and really happy to be with him after more than a month away. "I'll be in the crowd watching, I love you." Hestia said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Perseus smiled and gave Hestia a quick hug, "Enjoy the show mother, I love you too." Perseus answered before turning and entering the pits with a bright smile on his face, almost all of his family were here to watch him win this.

**And another chapter is up, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Y'all catch the Percy namedrop? I'm not going to have him use that for quite a while but just wanted to put it in there.**

**Here's where the votes are at:  
**

**Leto-37**

**Zoe-22**

**Artemis-44**

**Athena - 14**

**Polygamy – 23/29**

**It looks like it is going to be a polygamous relationship with Artemis probably being the main one, I was wondering what you all thought of the idea of having both Artemis and Leto in the relationship. What I'd do is have Leto join the relationship later and have Artemis and her put aside their mother/daughter relationship then. What do you think?**

**For the relationship I'm just trying to make as many people happy as possible so I'm sorry if it's not going to be what you wanted.**

**Anyway, Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time :)**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

King Aleus stood from his seat in the imperial box, the crowd immediately silencing from the ruckus of the bustling crowd and announcing the beginning of the Pankration, two men walked from either end of the arena and were received by wild cheers from the crowd.

Callie, Cynthia, Arthos, Jason and Antheia sat together along a row and were eating some of the pastries they had gotten from a vendor with Hestia sitting a few rows behind them, blending into the crowds unnoticeably whilst joining the cheering and anxiously anticipating her sons fights. Callie watched the two men who walked out, she could tell by how they walked that they were egotistical and believed themselves to be undefeatable as so many did. She hid a small smile as she thought of how different her brother is, Perseus was never boastful, but he could defeat these fools any day, plus he was way stronger.

The two fighters stood across from each other as another man walked forward with a long pole in his grasp. Upon a wave of the kings hand the pole was swung into the ground and the match began, the two fighters quickly approaching one another, yet before the larger one could attack the other threw some of the sand that he had picked up off the ground into his eyes before striking out in a series of blows.

The larger man was distracted for a short while, taking almost all of the hits being unable to defend against the assault, despite this he shortly recovered from the distraction and fought back, displaying his obviously superior skill and strength. The fight went on for a few more minute before the larger man landed a strong blow to the side of the mans face, knocking him to the ground, from where the larger man pinned him down and beat him until he was unconscious, then a little more. The crowd broke into cheers, celebrating the mans victory as he stood and held his arms up in victory.

Hestia, who had been watching the fight intently, wanting to know what her child had gotten into, was shocked to say the least, that was unnecessarily brutal and could leave the other contender with lasting damage, plus their fighting was aggressive and underhanded with obvious intent to kill. Upon watching this she wanted to go get her son out of this stupid competition that was no better than what she had heard of from Ares about events like these, although she knew he wouldn't back out, plus she had little to worry about given none of these people would be able to touch Perseus if they didn't let him.

From the pits Perseus could see the fight through the bars that sealed them off from the arena, whilst he didn't believe that such underhanded fighting should be displayed as entertainment, he had come to suspect such things during his time in the mortal world and instead analysed the fights. He watched every move each fighter made and the numerous flaws and vulnerabilities in both fighting styles. It came to Perseus as a surprise that in the fights he has seen and participated in so far in the mortal world, he found that those he fought against relied either on brute force or strict techniques and didn't adjust their fighting at all based on their opponent, this meant that so long as you could analyse your opponent's fighting style and adjust, as Perseus, and he suspected more skilled warriors could do, many of these opponents would be easy to take out.

After the match ended, Perseus retreated from the edge of the pits where he was watching from and sat on one of the rough wooden benches that lined the walls of the room that was filled with participants of the event. Looking around the room he found many people trying to act tough and psych others out before their fights, there were also a few who looked unprepared and without proper skill who had likely spent much of their remaining money on a wild dream of winning this event and becoming famous and getting the cash prize. Lastly, he saw a large, bulky man that was almost as tall as himself, sitting in the corner where no one would approach, he had many scares and burns littering his upper body and face, dirty cloth wrapped around his fists and forearms and shoulder length scraggly hair. As Perseus looked into his eyes, he saw they were dark, emotionless black irises that simply blended into his pupils.

From what Perseus could sense this man was a violent person and obviously was strong, experienced and skilled at least in some regard. As the morning wore on 5 more fights had taken place, some were brutal and some had more honour, but none were overly intense, matched up fighters never having equal combat abilities. It was the next fight in which the man in the corner was brought out into the arena and even got special mention, his title being 'the blood monger' which another person in the pits explained was due to when he bathed the entire house of someone who had threatened him in his and his families blood.

Perseus watched as the fight began, the blood monger had waited for the other man to take action and that he did, the other fighter seemed competent enough although being a bit over a foot shorter and far less muscular then his monstrous opponent, and as he punched the gut of his larger opponent with as much force as he could muster the man had barely budged and retaliated with a series of strikes. Before they knew it, the nearby arena sand was wet with the smaller mans blood as the blood monger pounded his face into the ground until all life had drained from the limp corpse of a man.

As would be expected, great tension built in the pits as a few of the less skilled or experienced men tried to leave only to be told that they couldn't after they'd signed up. Perseus simply moved back to his seat, whilst the so called 'blood monger' was huge, he had killed beasts of far greater size, strength and with added powers as a young child on the island, the fight would be an interesting test of his skills if he held back his godly abilities.

Whilst Perseus had been almost completely calm besides his suppressed anger at what the monger had done to his competitor, that couldn't be said for spectators. The crowd had mostly been disgusted and flinched at the sight of the brutal fight and few cheers had been called at the mans victory but amongst them were many families of other competitors who were increasingly worried.

Despite Callie's previous disregard to any threat towards her brother due to his skill, seeing that monster of a man and what he had done sparked a good dose of fear in her and she wanted to run down to the pits and drag Perseus away but knew it wasn't allowed. Regardless, she knew Perseus was extremely strong and very skilled at the least and so he stood a chance, so Callie anxiously awaited the following fights. The rest of their group were almost quivering with nervousness as they thought of what might become of the new addition to their lives if he went up against the monger. Jason had covered Antheia's eyes as soon as the fight had escalated but he couldn't hide the bloodied mess that was left across the arena.

Antheia had immediately curled up into her fathers side and started sobbing, the image of Perseus leaving all that blood behind staining her mind, Perseus had become her closest friend, she only really had her father and him after all that had happened and she prayed to the gods that Perseus would be ok.

Hestia was more similar to Antheia, no matter the fact that she knew that Perseus could kill the monger like an ant underfoot with the slightest fraction of his growing powers, even without powers Perseus was so skilled that the monger still wouldn't stand a chance, but she had the same image stuck in her head of her beloved son replacing that man as the bloodied corpse. Pulling herself back together and pushing aside her fear for now, Hestia continued to watch the fights.

After the next fight had begun the announcer entered the pits and called for Perseus and another man for the next fight. Perseus took off his shirt and wrapped some of the cloth strips Cynthia had given him around his fists before walking over to the arena entrance opposite to where his opponent had gone. The man he was getting put up against was around 5'11", significantly shorter than him and was also less muscular although looked to still be quite skilled. Without his shirt on it was obvious to onlookers how physically powerful Perseus was, he had dense and large muscles but not to the point where it looked grossly bulging, he still had a form that would allow for great agility and held himself with the poise of a skilled fighter. Perseus had looks that could put the most handsome of people, even gods, although not to his knowledge, to shame, he believed it to be part of his connection to nature as his form and features were such that he could be linked to the perfection of natural beauty and not seem at all like he had forced himself to look like that. As such when Perseus walked out of the pits and onto the arena floor many gasps were heard from the crowd, predominately female, as they saw Perseus walk out, thinking a god themselves had walked out. Many women began calling out to him asking for him to be with them or sleep with him, some men cried out in protest towards him for various reasons due to their jealousy.

Perseus simply kept his head down and approached the centre of the arena where the announcer was standing and where he would face his opponent. Once they both reached the centre of the arena the announcer told the crowd their names and initiated the match, striking the staff on the ground.

The two circled each other as the crowd awaited the fight, perched on the edges of their seats in anticipation, most women of the crowd still practically drooling at the sight of the godling. Perseus was patient, waiting for his opponent to make the first move whilst analysing how he moved and his stance. Within a few moments the other man gave up waiting him out and made the first move, he jumped towards Perseus and swung a foot out towards his legs as he dropped down and slid on the ground past him. Perseus, seeing the movement a mile away as he intently watched his opponent only had to spin out of the way and struck out as the man sprung to his feet as fast as he could. Perseus' fist hit the mans jaw with an audible crack as he was rising from the ground and flung him down onto the ground, unconscious from the moment Perseus' fist made contact.

The crowd went up in deafening cheers, louder than any previous match as they celebrated Perseus' victory. It was made obvious in that match how outclassed most of the other participants were, as despite the opponents speed, Perseus had been able to defeat him with ease.

Those who knew Perseus stood with a large amount of other people from the crowd and cheered for his victory. Jason had picked up his daughter and Antheia had yelled out to him from her newfound vantage point, "Yayyyyy, go Percy, you're the best." Hestia also cheered loudly but refrained from vocalising her support, not wanting to stand out to any other gods watching anywhere or the crowd. Instead she sent a message through their minds as she was used to communicating with him, "Good job son, you did great." As the crowds cheering died away with Perseus' departure back to the pits they sat down, including Perseus' friends and family, as Antheia sat down she was still giggling and bouncing with energy as she celebrated 'Percy's' win herself, dancing around on her seat much to the others amusement.

As Perseus left whilst the crowd cheered, he raised a hand in victory as he saw all the others do when they left, but he made haste to exit the arena, not feeling comfortable being the centre of everyone's attention. Entering the next pit room for those who passed the first round, as he entered the people within took more notice of him then before, about half of them move back and gave him a wide berth to get through others paid him little to no regard. It was obvious that those who gave him space were skilled enough to see he was a skilled and strong fighter; the others had simply judged the fight to be a fluke or that his opponent was weak and lacked proper skill.

The rest of the day went quite similarly to that morning, each round was shorter in time due to the lessened number of fighters each time. Perseus had beaten each of his opponents with similar ease to that of the first, never taking a hit and only timing a single hit after a few dodges to instantaneously take out his opponent. By the second last round of the day, as Perseus had emerged from the side of the arena he was immediately met by a standing ovation, the crowd having gradually all come to back him throughout as he showed unparalleled skill without the violence and brutality that some contenders presented with.

This round though he was put up against the blood monger, many of the crowd showed great interest as those who placed bets which were opened in the second round mostly placed them on either of the two and therefore there was a lot of money riding on both of them.

As they met in the middle, Perseus' stature was accentuated by the fact that he was taller than the monstrous man before him yet looked natural due to his perfectly muscled and structured frame. In comparison the blood monger had grossly bulging muscles with veins pooping from the skin even more then before after the day of fighting. The cloth that he had wrapped around his hands and forearms were still dripping with blood from his last opponent and his body was splattered with both dried and wet blood.

The announcer called out the match and started it, as soon as his staff had contacted the ground the behemoth of a man ran at Perseus with surprising speed for his size. Perseus could see the intent in his movements as his legs were kept tense and knees loose so that he could spring in whatever direction he was to go in so instead he stood still.

As the monger saw him stand still, he grinned maliciously and swung a bloody fist towards his face, wanting to knock out the person who had been stealing his glory from the crowd. Instead of taking the punch, Perseus weaved beneath it to his side and threw a powerful jab that was at the upper bar of a mortals strength although the attack was directed at a vulnerable place and as it landed the monger was still moving forward.

As the monger slowed his movement, he stumbled and collapsed, Perseus' strike having caused immense pain in his abdominal region that spread throughout his body making him lose the control of his legs for a short moment. Perseus had already spun to face him after landing the blow although waited, allowing the monger to slowly raise himself to his feet as the crowd cheered, seeing the vicious brute downed for the first time that day.

The monger turned to Perseus after grunting through the pain as he strained to get back up, spitting out some blood in his mouth the monger looked at him with eyes filled with anger and bloodlust. Perseus decided that he would fight him properly, clear hand to hand combat and defeat the monger at what would look to be his own advantage, therefore making a mockery of him before the crowd and serving some justice for what he had done to the other competitors.

As such when the two attacked one another Perseus didn't back away or manoeuvre around him, instead he weaved throughout the series of blows placing solid jabs and withering away the mongers strength a bit at a time. Soon the monger had grown tired and slowed greatly so Perseus took advantage, blocking one of his roundhouse swings then throwing a huge punch into his face. The mongers nose broke with a loud crack that resonated through the arena, the man was picked up off his feet and thrown a few meters back before hitting the ground.

Despite all other opponents Perseus faced having fallen unconscious at this final attack that was often his initial one as well, after a couple seconds of groaning he rolled over and pushed himself slowly to his feet before turning around and facing Perseus once again. This time there was something more in his eyes, beyond wanting to simply harm him and win but to outright murder him. Perseus prepared himself to go again, despite the strength and skill the monger had, he still hadn't even gotten a drop of sweat or blood on him as he found himself easily outmatching all these opponents despite using a mortal level of strength and speed.

The crowd was going wold as they observed the monger being beaten at his own game and watching the skill of Perseus as he did this. The monger, once he had prepared himself, once again charged at Perseus yet this time instead of continuing basic hand-to-hand combat, Perseus dodged the swing, turning and grabbing the outstretched fist then flipping the brute over his back.

As the man hit the ground, he let out a loud grunt as the force of his collision caused small tremors in the vicinity within the arena floor. Perseus then proceeded to roll the man on his back and lock his arm to where he could break it with only a small bit of motion. Seeing as due to the rules he had to either knock him out or kill him to win the game as there's no way he would yield, Perseus lifted his foot from his back to launch into the back of his skull. As he did this the monger made use of his moment of instability and rolled out from under him, snapping his own arm in the process but knocking Perseus other leg out from under him.

As Perseus realised what happened he just had time to recover his fall into a roll and leap back to his feet, facing an already charging monger. The charging bull of a man had his leftover good arm hidden behind his back and his other swinging limply on the other side, once he got to Perseus he jabbed out with the other hand he had hidden, Perseus taking the jab, intending to not falter from the strike despite it's power given his strong stance, then replying with a punch to knock him out.

This didn't go to plan as Perseus stumbled back after the jab, to the monger's grumbling laughter, as he approached Perseus again and went for a follow up swing to finish the fight but Perseus was too fast, ducking the slow attack and kicking his legs out from behind him, sending the brute into the sand. As the monger had fallen again, Perseus backed up and held his hands to the place on his stomach that the man had hit.

Cries of outrage and terror were shouted from the audience at what they then saw, Perseus had ripped the short dagger that the cheating scum had used to stab him in the fight, from his stomach and thrown it to the ground as the wound bled. Despite the blood that the onlookers all saw, Hestia could see the ichor that leaked from his wound through the mist, whilst Hecate's magic concealment wasn't too strong yet, not covering up most things from mortals, when a god was somewhere, the mist would strengthen in that area, concealing almost everything.

Hestia stood along with many of the others in the crowd crying out for the punishment of the foul competitor but rather then such cries, Hestia had on a calm façade that gave nothing away of her anger and fear, rather her eyes had lit on fire and she was struggling to calm her raging aura as she was about to incinerate the fool that harmed her child. Before she acted, she was calmed by placating words sent to her mind through her and Perseus' link.

Perseus instead ran at the monger once he got back to his feet and leapt into the air, as he begun to descend he lashed out his fist and struck the scum in the face, knocking him off his feet and sending his face straight into the ground with a cracking sound on contact with both his fist and then with the ground. It was clear that the monger was done for and so he was loaded onto a stretcher and taken from the arena, Perseus and the crowd were both unsure whether he would get up from that strike, but no one particularly cared at this point.

Perseus raised a fist in victory before departing the arena once again, as he re-entered the pits this time, he was granted far more reverence by the other fighters and all of them knew how powerful and skilled he was, or at least they thought they did, and therefore gave him plenty of space.

After another fight, the competition was almost at an end with only the final fight to go, those left in the pits being fighters that were injured and stayed to watch the rest of the event. Before the fight there was a short recess held so that the two finalists would be given ample time to recover their strength and energy for the last fight. Perseus had held one of the offered cloths to his stomach wound as he observed the last fight, having refused proper medical attention and due to his advanced healing the wound had already closed up and healed but he left the blood around the wound as to not alert onlookers to his abnormal healing.

During the short break Perseus' friends/family had paid him a visit, Callie raved over his victories and how he was 'so awesome', Antheia joining in and jumping around and hugging Perseus before getting him to put her on his shoulders. Jason had congratulated him and given him a few word of encouragement for his last fight whilst Arthos did similar and tried to offer some tips for how he could beat the other finalist. Cynthia on the other hand was fussing over him and mildly annoyed that he refused for her to check his stomach wound after he claimed that an official medic had already healed him as best as could be done, instead Cynthia tried to convince him half-heartedly to leave the event and stay safe.

Once he had calmed Cynthia down and talked to the others for a short while they all left back to the stands after giving him some words of encouragement and bidding him good luck. After they had left Perseus turned back to the things, he had in the pit being his shirt, cloak, a bit of food and cloth strips, he began rewrapping his fists in cloth for the last fight. As he was doing so some sat down beside him and brushed his hands away before continuing the task herself, delicately yet firmly securing the cloth with great care. Perseus didn't have to look up to know it was Hestia as he could tell by her aura as well as how she acted, "Hey, are you ok?" Perseus asked, looking into her eyes and seeing some fear hidden in them.

Hestia nodded before responding, 'I'm your mother Perseus, whether in ichor or not, it is my responsibility to worry about you, regardless of your skill I still fear that you will be hurt." Hestia looked back in his eyes and caressed his cheek in one of her hands, the other still on his now wrapped hand, "Even if your immortal, you dying, I couldn't bear it Perseus, I need you to stay safe." She spoke with love filling her voice.

"I promise I will stay safe mother. And I know that you aren't my mother by birth but that doesn't matter, you are my mother in every way that counts, never doubt that." Perseus brought his hand up to her one on his cheek as he spoke.

Hestia smiled in response before leaning forward and embracing him in a tight hug that Perseus returned in kind. "The last competitor is Dorian, the egotistical and privileged prince, he is very skilled having grown up with the most skilled tutors in the land but I know you can beat him as easily as you did others, I can see your holding back in skill and only using mortal strength and speed. You mustn't beat him so easily, if you must beat him make it look like a close fight at least, he won't take kindly to you defeating him regardless and I don't want him sending people to hurt you or having you convicted of something you didn't do. Ok?" Hestia almost pleaded.

"Of course, mother, I trust you. I'll let the fool think he has a chance." Perseus said with a chuckle that was reciprocated by Hestia. Soon after the two calmed down and Hestia finished wrapping his other hand what looked to be a servant entered the pit room, they were in.

"Sir, the fight is to start soon, you must get ready at the entrance." He spoke clearly yet was soft spoken as if afraid he'd lash out at him.

"Very well, thank you for telling me, have a good day." Perseus responded to the servant who nodded after overcoming his slight surprise that he had been treated with respect, leaving the room quickly with a small smile on his face.

"You better get back to your place in the crowd mother. I love you and I hope I see you again soon."

"I love you too son, stay safe and I'll hopefully see you after the fight, tonight. I'm sorry you can't stay with me; Zeus is still acting more and more paranoid and egotistical by the day."

"It's okay mother, I don't blame you, just know I'm here for you whenever you call, don't let him hurt you, ok?" Perseus answered, concerned for Hestia's safety.

"Of course, and I'm there if you ever need me as well. Go kick some ass for me." Hestia said with a smile before giving Perseus one last hug and a kiss on the forehead before leaving.

The crowd was almost entirely cheering as they saw Perseus emerge from the side of the arena and as the two fighters met in the middle, Perseus could see obvious anger in the prince's eyes as he got recognition where the prince got little.

The game was announced once again, the king himself giving the pair blessings of good fortune in the fight to come before starting the fight himself with the lowering of his hand, received by the crowd by another round of cheers as the fighters circled one another.

Perseus was able to quickly decipher the prince's stance and style of fighting based on what he had seen previously and what he saw now. As they circled one another the prince was the first to lose patience and leapt at him but not before kicking a fair amount of sand into his face.

In response to the underhanded trick Perseus shut his eyes and blocked the onslaught of strikes that were sent his way with his eyes closed, using his trained and perfected senses to tell every move the prince was making before anyone, other than the prince himself, could.

The fight was drawn out, Perseus taking a series of strong blows to different places and making a show of slowing his pace and looking injured at each received hit. Eventually the fight was completed once Perseus utilised the over-committed swing sent by the prince to duck around him and kick his legs out before scrambling, pretending to struggle, onto his back where he secured his head in a hold that indicated he could easily snap his neck. In the hold the prince struggled and lashed out in vain attempts to release himself from the constraint before angrily whispering to Perseus, "If you don't release me now you will regret it vermin."

Perseus ignored the threat and looked towards the king who announced the defeat of his son rather than order Perseus to finish him, as such Perseus let go and Dorian fell to the ground from where he scrambled to his feet and glared at his defeater before leaving the arena at a brisk pace, his head still held high in arrogance.

The announcing of Perseus as the victor was too flamboyant for Perseus' taste and he felt awkward as he knelt in front of the royal family as the king came down and placed a kotinos, an olive wreath that pronounced him as victor, on his head himself. The crowd broke into uproarious cheers as this happened and there were a few more announcements made along with the king giving a speech, thanking the gods for their blessing of the harvest and granting them a valiant warrior in the tournament etc.

As he was being crowned by the king, he looked around the crowds to see many people jumping and shouting out to him and was happy to see that he was able to entertain the crowd at least and that his fighting was enjoyed even though he wasn't as violent or brutal as other contenders. He then looked towards the royal family in the box and saw the queen looking at him with respect and curiosity although the princess was actually smiling at him and waving subtly, mouthing congratulations once she saw him looking at her. Perseus assumed that she knew who he was from Callie and as a result he smiled back and bowed his head slightly further from his kneeling position before the king, in respect and acknowledgement.

As Perseus vacated the arena after retrieving his shirt and cloak, he was met with crowds of women practically begging for him to spend time with them and grabbing onto him, he pushed past these and was met with some young children that wanted to see him up close, these kids he gave some attention to as he told them word of encouragement for them to do whatever they wanted in their lives. After he had given all the kids his attention, he evaded the crowds, throwing his hood over his head as he left towards his residence where Jason and Antheia were going to join them for dinner.

As Perseus ducked through a small, empty side alley, taking a shortcut on his way back he was enveloped in a bright flash and found himself in a freshly planted wheat field that was lit with the orange-golden glow of the beautifully setting sun and supplemented with the faint silvery glow of the rising moon.

As he looked around he noticed a beautiful women in front of him who had an almost perfect body and was around Hestia's height, she looked to be around 30 years old and had curled, luscious, deep brown hair that cascaded over her shoulder and reached down to about mid-back, her eyes were a deep green like that of a forest but had speckles of an earthly brown in them. Her features reminded him of Hestia which made him, along with her godly appearance and the circumstances of his arrival, suspicious and suspect her of being an immortal. As a result, he got into a defensive stance and put one hand in his cloak, grasping one of his knives in his hand.

"Peace young one, I mean you no harm. I have come to meet you. My sister told me about you, who you are, where you come from and so on." She spoke raising her hands in a placating manner.

"Who are you and who is this sister that told you about me?" Another flash of light responded his question as his mother appeared between them.

"Mother what's going on?" Perseus asked upon seeing her.

"My son, this is my sister, Demeter, she was watching the competition held in her honour and saw you although she also noticed me and then proceeded to question me on why I was there. Demeter is my closest sibling after Hades and I didn't want to lie to her, so I got her to swear on the Styx to tell no one and then told her who you are, she wants to meet you." Hestia answered him.

Demeter then approached and stood beside her sister, facing him, "Nephew I wanted to meet you and congratulate you on your flawless victory in the competition. My sister cares about you greatly and I only have one close daughter who is currently stuck down in the underworld because of my stupid brother, I was wondering if you would allow me to be your aunt?" She asked almost pleadingly.

Perseus looked to his mother, trusting her judgement beyond all others and only answered once she nodded, "I would love that aunt Demeter, Hestia has told me a lot about you. I would be honoured to have you as an aunt." Perseus answered respectfully and to his surprise he was soon embraced in a tight hug and a brown blur collided into him.

"Thank you, Perseus, it gets so lonely on Olympus and I've always wanted more proper family. As your aunt I bestow upon you my blessing, you are already connected to nature, I can tell that much, but with my blessing you will have greater power in the creation and destruction of life in nature."

The three then spent a bit over an hour in the field telling Demeter about what had happened so far as well as Demeter sharing some of her more closely kept stories, then the three simply sat around and joked and smiled, eating some food Hestia had decided to summon and dome fresh delicious fruit Demeter had grown for them to share.

Perseus was angered at the plight that Demeter had suffered, Zeus had used a potion from Hecate to seduce her and then once she had the child that she loved so dearly despite how she was born, Zeus tricked Hades into forcing her to eat the pomegranate seeds that trapped her in the underworld so that he wouldn't have to deal with Hera complaining about how he had another illegitimate child.

Demeter had been heartbroken and despite all her efforts she could only ever get her daughter back temporarily, on top of that Hera still found out and took out her anger on Demeter by harming her reputation and removing the respect other gods had for her, making her seem like a stupid, loony idiot and she had only had Hestia to turn to.

After some time, Hestia told them that her and her sister had to leave as the two of them being them was no doubt going to lead to them being noticed if they stayed too much longer. As a result, Perseus bid both of them farewell embracing his aunt and mother in a tight hug that was returned in kind, after the two had placed a kiss on each of his cheeks they flashed out and Perseus found himself in the alley outside his home.

As he ascended the stair to his apartment, he smiled thinking of how his family had grown, before he opened the door and was received by a feast and celebration with his family here in Tegea. And so, the night was spent as they ate, and he played with Antheia whilst Callie raved about how he had 'kicked the annoying princes ass'. Jokes were shared and stories told and by the end of the night as Perseus drifted to sleep in front of the hearth, he reflected on how his 'family' had grown and smiled at the thought of what was to come in his future.

**There you go, Chapter 12 is up.**

**This chapter was a bit longer and I was wondering if you preferred chapters of this length or not?  
Currently the polls are sitting with Artemis a bit ahead but I have decided to close them now and based on the reviews I got from the previous chapter I'm going to do a polygamous relationship which will probably have all of them although Leto will join later.**

**I plan to do at least one more chapter in Tegea but that's all I have planned there, this will probably be his main time in a mortal city, at least in Ancient Greece, so if there is anything you want me to add into it, another chapter or him spending more time there, just review with your ideas.**

**Thank you, those of you who reviewed. All reviews are appreciated and anything you have to say can help me to write better.**

**Even with the polls down please review so I can see if you like what I'm writing or not so that i know whether to write more or change it or whatever.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll see you next chapter :)**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

As life continued in Tegea, as it had in the time Perseus had been there, he found himself being recognised far more often than what used to be, by the few merchants and sailors that he spoke to at the docks. All the attention wasn't something that Perseus desired and as such he had taken to wearing his hood up at most times when he moved around the docks, transporting well over the average man's carry-weight in cargo.

Callie, Cynthia and Arthos had talked about his achievements a lot in the following week but had left it behind, seeing how Perseus was uncomfortable with being famous, as he now was. The unconventional family went on as it had since his arrival, everyone doing their own daily tasks and work, sharing dinner and talking about their daily experiences. Occasionally delving into the past of the two parents, finding out how Arthos had served in Tegea's army when he was a young man and left when he found his talent in forgery.

On their days off they would do different things around Tegea, most involved teaching Perseus of all the culture and background of the people there that most would usually know at a very young age, despite initial confusion as to why Perseus didn't know these things, the family had simply accepted it and taken to teaching himself themselves.

Whilst Perseus enjoyed this, what he most enjoyed on his days off was when they travelled in the forest and he would subtly let out some of his power, feeling connected to the nature and feeding life into it, as a result of the various trips he had made, the forests surrounding Tegea where the most populated with wildlife, them having flocked across Arcadia at the tales of their true patron and lord. The forest also grew lusher and more beautiful and Callie was always fascinated with how many fascinating natural areas of beauty they would come across, unaware of Perseus' connection to the occurrences.

At other times he would also venture around the city with Callie, exploring her favourite places and trying some food she raved about, also having once gone to an evening event in a nearby tavern where she was meeting with some of the other palace servants whom Perseus had gotten along well with once they were well aware he wasn't of any high status and they dropped the subject of his fighting in the pankration. Many of Callie's female friends and even a few males had tried to woo him or get him to spend a night with them, but Callie had helped him get out of the situations without too much awkwardness.

Right now, it was early evening and the sun was setting on the horizon forming a beautiful array of vibrant colours ranging from orange to purple, illuminating the streets with an orange glow and Perseus weaved his way through the end of day hustle on the streets. Many people across the city had been fascinated by how amazing the sunsets had been more recently although none were aware of why, not even Perseus knew as it was all he had experienced for his entire life. As the warm light illuminated him and filled the air, Perseus could feel his energy restoring, whilst he had done a full days work, he had little energy to restore given his huge endurance formed on earlier in life, as a result the effects were more of a sense of peace and calm, contentment, rather than a necessary energy refill.

As he entered the apartment that was now more of a home than anything else, he was greeted by a warm, perfectly homely feel that had occupied the house since he arrived that only he could tell was a result of the power emitting from the hearth due to his mothers influence. Smiling, feeling the familiar greeting of his mother as well as the kind-hearted one from his family that was present. Arthos was seated at the table, polishing a shield that he had obviously crafted recently and had taken home to finish off, Callie and Cynthia were bringing the just ready stew that had been cooking over the hearth to place on a cork board on the table, bowls and utensils already laid out. After discarding his cloak on a hook near the door, Perseus helped bring some break from the cupboards over to the table then sat and joined them in a prayer to the gods for blessing upon their meal.

Callie had returned from an enjoyable day at the palace as she had been able to spend the day 'serving' princess Ariadne, which was actually the two of them enjoying some time together as close friends, playing a game Ariadne had stolen from her brother, where you had to manoeuvre armies that were marked with intricate wooden pieces, to defeat your opponent.

As they played and talked, Ariadne complained of how annoying her brother had been, constantly telling everyone that Perseus had cheated and boasting about his 'extreme combat skills'. She also talked of how her classes had been as Callie didn't attend them all with her, complaining about the boredom that was politics and the excitement that was exploring Arcadia's history.

Callie had similarly spoken to Ariadne about the amazing places she had found with Perseus in the forests around the city and how she had been able to pet a deer that had come right up to them, whilst she was there. She also told her about some of the dumb things other servants had done around the palace, like put salt into a recipe rather than sugar resulting in one of the lords from a surrounding area to be quite shocked at the flavour of his breakfast one morning.

They had also talked a lot about Perseus, he had been a common point of discussion between the two, as Callie confessed her growing feelings for him originally and told Ariadne of all the amazing things he had done, like save her when she went out for herbs. Ariadne had been fascinated with Perseus as she had never heard of or met someone that was talented and strong whilst being humble and kind, the people she often dealt with being arrogant and boastful lords and ladies.

It didn't hurt that he was an extremely handsome person that put anyone else she had seen to shame and that he was obviously both brave and intelligent from what she heard of him saving Antheia and working with Jason. Whilst she understood that she would have to marry a man for political reasons that didn't mean she didn't still feel the desires of any normal woman. Sometimes she had found herself questioning whether all the stories Callie had told her were true or not, whilst they had never and would never lie to one another some of the things she heard seemed so unreal although this doubt was banished upon seeing his performance in the pankration.

Something was different today though as she told Callie something that she had been told by her father the last night. Her father had received a threat from an enemy he had made when they aided Sparta in defeating an army that was heading for a smaller allied city state and resulted in the slaughtering of the army and claiming of their city state as another allied city to Sparta. The threat was from the prince, the only member of the royal family of that city state that had been unaccounted for, the others killed in punishment for their provocation of war. The threat stated that in an act of revenge the prince was going to take the kings prized daughter, taking her away and raping and torturing her before dumping her at the city gates. To have announced his intentions in such a way it is clear that whilst he is arrogant of his ability to succeed, he is aiming to cause the most pain to King Aleus as possible.

The princess as a result will have increased protection and by the end of the week a guard will be chosen to protect her constantly so that she won't be kidnapped, as was threatened. Hearing this, Callie knew that if she told Perseus, he would be prepared to take the role as her personal guard, he was also the most skilled fighter she had ever even heard of and had proven himself in the pankration to be worthy of the role, making him fit to fulfil the task. Furthermore, Callie and as a result, Ariadne can properly trust Perseus and be comfortable with him around as opposed to whoever else may fill the role, and most importantly was that Ariadne is Callie's closest friend beyond Perseus who was practically her brother, meaning that Perseus wouldn't give a second of doubt to taking the position of protecting her.

As such, she suggested to Ariadne who had been confused about the offer, knowing that whilst he was a good fighter that he worked at the docks, and so she asked Callie why Perseus would make a good guard. Callie responded by explaining the reasons that she had just thought of and reassured Ariadne that Perseus had taken a job working at the docks because it was simple and had interested him and assured her that he is the best possible person to protect her.

Ariadne had accepted the offer and told Callie that Perseus would have to see the king about taking the role and that she herself would vouch for him to take the position. Despite her initial confusion at why he would take the role, Ariadne was excited that she would have the chance to properly meet Perseus and knew she would feel safer under his protection due to both Callie's assurances and his undeniable skill.

And so, as the family was talking, sharing stories around the table, Callie had brought up the whole situation, fully trusting that they wouldn't tell anyone, as word couldn't get out lest the city be flooded with panic. They had all been shocked at what they had heard and, Perseus especially, had been enraged by the threat, wanting to hunt down this prince, which he could do in a very short time by utilising the help of his powers, nature and all its inhabitance that would be overjoyed to assist him. Instead, as Callie told him of the suggestion she gave to Ariadne, he was immediately on board, willing to do whatever was needed to protect his sisters best friend. As a result, it was decided that he would seek council with the king the next day and claim the position as the princesses guard and stop this foul prince whenever he attempted to execute his plans.

The next morning, Perseus ventured to the palace with Callie shortly after sunrise and they parted ways once she got to the servants entrance and the same balding, large man stepped out to greet her before shivering and running back in upon seeing him.

After leaving Callie to her work, Perseus headed around to the main entranced to the palace, from the large central courtyard, which was already bustling with people in the early light of the morning. Once he got to the palace entrance, he approached the guards in order to convince him to let him through to see the king without telling them the true reason for his visit.

Instead of having to do so, as he walked up to them, they noticed him and moved aside, leaving the path into the halls open whilst bowing their head towards him. It seemed that once again his stature, appearance and clothing has convinced these people that he was of a high class and they obviously didn't want to be punished for confronting him. Whilst Perseus was didn't mind the fact that he didn't have to persuade them to let him enter, he was concerned that they would let anyone in the right clothes in if they looked intimidating enough, especially when he was here to protect someone that live within this very building.

As he walked through the halls, he reached out his senses and could feel the presence of largish grouping of people in two different directions, after inspecting both he took towards the one straight ahead as the one on the right looked to have been the way to the servants area and kitchens due to the few servants he had seen emerge from that way and shuffle past him with their heads bowed. As he came closer to the group of people, he could hear a few things people were saying amongst voices, things such as; distribution of good, taxes on trading and notable events happening around the city. As he rounded the corner, his assumption that this was a council for the king and his advisors was confirmed by the guards standing before the ornate doors that must lead to the throne room as Callie had described.

Walking over to the guards in front of the door, these two men were less submissive than the last pair and crossed their spears over the entranceway demanding an explanation for his presence.

"I came here to speak with the king on a matter of great importance." Perseus spoke clearly.

"You may return later; he is currently I session with his advisors." One of the helmeted guards responded.

"The matter upon which I have come here is of utmost importance. Tell the king that I have come with concerns for the safety of his family, if he doesn't wish to see me then, then I shall leave."

The same guard as before grunted in defeat before responding, "Very well, remain here whilst I speak to his highness."  
Perseus nodded and retreated to the wall opposite the ornate doors where a long bench sat, covered in royal finishes and rich materials, obviously the area had been designed to both intimidate people seeking the presence of the king as well as boast the riches and power of Tegea. As Perseus sat there, he became restless after a few minutes before the doors, which the guard had slipped through and closed after him, reopened with a stream of disgruntled high-class men who gave him an aggravated glare before continuing on their way out down the halls in either direction. In response to their looks, Perseus glared at them with the ferocity of his wolf form, only emphasised by the bright, brilliant colour of his eyes, causing the pompous men to flinch and scamper on their way.

As the hall emptied the guard from before emerged from the room and motioned him to enter. Nodding to him in thanks, Perseus rose to his feet and entered the throne room as the door was shut by the guard behind him. The room had a relatively large flat area that had a round table in the middle of it that looked like it could be place within an alcove in the side of the room when not in use. The table was littered with a range of documents that Perseus could care to decipher, along with that the end of the room was raised a few steps and topped with a throne that appeared to be carved from a single block of white marble, including intricate golden accents on the edges and designs. It was styled more like a bench as it had no back to it but rather raised up on either side to make two armrests that were low enough to make the person sitting atop the throne to appear large without being too small to seem insignificant. Along with the throne was another by its side that was slightly smaller in design and was obviously for the queen that had silver accented designs rather than gold but still retained the golden trimming on the edges.

At the back of the raised platform were two guards standing at a door in either corner which probably lead back to the living quarters of the palace and was where the royal family entered and exited. Standing at the other side of the round table, facing the main entrance was the king, Aleus, who dismissed the guards upon seeing Perseus' grim, yet not threatening, expression. As the guards exited the room through the two doors which they were guarding, standing just on the other side so they could act at a moments notice, the king gestured for Perseus to approach the table.

In response Perseus walked forward and bowed his head slightly in respect to the king. Whilst this would often be received as disrespectful as people who aren't of royalty were required to at least bow before the king if not kneel, Perseus held distaste to people lowering themselves before others and as such wouldn't participate in the act. Fortunately, whether it was for the king or Perseus' sake, Aleus simply nodded, accepting the form of genuflection and waved his hand in a motion that indicated for Perseus to say what it was he had come for.

"Your highness, it has come to my attention that an old enemy of the yours has come back and threatened the safety of your daughter. I believe you may know who I am, I was the victor of the pankration, and as such I believe I have proven my worth in skill to you. My sister in all but blood, a servant of the palace, has requested for me to offer my services in protecting your daughter. Therefore, on behalf of the people and my sister, I am here offering my services to protect your daughter from all and any harm and when the time comes, to deal with the vermin that dear threaten Tegea's beloved princess." Perseus spoke with a tone of confidence and strength, surprising the king who was used to almost everyone, bar the other kings he conversed with and his own family, speaking to him humbly and in a way of pleading for his favour.

Snapping out of his stupor almost immediately as he was trained to do in order to not show weakness as king, Aleus responded to Perseus, "The matter of such threat and my daughters safety was told to no one except for my most trusted council and my daughter herself. Any serving girl to have overheard this and spread it to others would be deserving of punishment to suit the crimes, you know this, do you not?"

Perseus refrained from allowing his anger to spark at the thinly veiled threat against Callie, which would likely cause violence to grow between them and whilst he could crush the entire cities army like a bug underfoot with barely any of his power he didn't want that for the innocents in the crossfire or his family, not even the guilty involved. Instead he answered with a calm and steady voice as he had spoken before, "We mustn't worry over such details, I assure you the word shall not spread, and no harm was ever meant. I'd advise that we take this as a blessing from the gods that I may aid in keeping your daughter safe and that the perpetrator may be punished."

"How am I to know whether or not you would protect my daughter as she needs? To put your life on the line if such is required? Whether or not you aren't possibly working for the foul prince that has threatened my family."

"I shall give a solemn oath before the gods if you so wish. All I want is to make sure that your daughter may be safe, out of the love the people hold for her, it would be a great loss to Tegea of we were to lose her."

"Very well, I shall speak with my advisors and my daughter as to whether you are suitable for this role. Return here midday tomorrow to receive our answer and if it may be so, then to begin your task of protecting Ariadne."

"Yes, your highness." Perseus said, bowing his head slightly and turning away and out the doors of the throne room, cloak tails billowing behind him along with his movements.

To say Aleus was surprised and intrigued by the young man was an understatement. The man had dressed as royalty and he couldn't deny he had the looks of a god. He also was an excellent fighter and was prepared to offer his assistance without specific motivation, even going as far to say he'd swear and oath before the gods that if broken would kill him and send him to the Fields of Punishment. And then there was how he held himself, acting as if he was just talking to any other person in the presence of the king himself, with only small actions of genuflection that were almost unnoticeable. Such disrespect would often cause him to be thrown into the cells or at least flogged but instead Aleus couldn't bring himself to do such. The feeling he got in the man's presence wasn't that of superiority like he felt with so many others, instead such actions and his presence if anything made him feel less significant, like he should be bowing. He couldn't explain it but somehow knew that he shouldn't fight it lest he suffer dire consequences.

After the meeting Perseus headed down to the docks where he met with Thaddeus, the dockmaster, and told him how his services were requested by the king after his performance in the pankration and had to turn down Thaddeus' questions as to what it was, he was specifically doing. Despite not answering the majority of his questions Perseus' request to be given leave from his work until his services to the king had expired were accepted by Thaddeus, but not without demands to know exactly what was going on as soon as he could be told.

As Perseus had turned to leave the docks, he had then caught sight of Jason and Antheia down near the water at the docks, Antheia standing near the edge and peering awe fully out at the water and the ships going in and out. Jason was next to her with her hand held firmly in his grasp, obviously still remembering what had previously happened at the docks and never wanting anything like it to happen again. Despite the tension in Jason's body his face still held a peaceful and vibrant smile as he enjoyed the joy which his daughter was experiencing.

It had surprised Perseus how Antheia was almost undeterred by what had happened after only a little while, wanting to be back down near the docks and, look at and play with the water that she seemed to love more. Due to his curiosity Perseus had previously inquired as to why this was, and his heart was warmed at her response. She had jumped the short distance between the two and clung onto him in a tight embrace as she whispered, "Because the gods used the water to bring you to us silly." She had then planted a kiss on his cheek and run back to her doll to play.

Jason had never let go of his eternal gratitude for what he had done but had begun to understand that all Perseus wanted in return was for the two to be happy and after the work Perseus had done with him and the thriving business he now had going on, Jason's life was more free and he was able to enjoy time with his daughter far more often and let go of a lot of the stress that had pent up within him.

Perseus had greeted the pair at the dock, received by a tight tackle/hug from Antheia and a manly embrace by Jason. The three had then spent much of the, now afternoon, enjoying their time together, going further away from the dock to where Antheia could splash in the shallow water under the watchful gaze of the two others.

As the sun had begun to set the three had then headed off into the city and Perseus had left the other two at their home, leaving Antheia with a dress he had sewn from some materials he had bought recently for her to wear that was just like the dress on her doll that she loved that was designed after Ariadne. Antheia had been overjoyed and squealed a little, hugging 'Percy' tightly and jumping around before begging her father for them to go inside so she could try it on.

Jason had told her to go on inside their recently bought apartment and that he would be up there soon, and she could try it on then. After she had left, he turned to Perseus, "You're too kind Perseus, that dress must have cost more than this apartment, I could see the gold threads, I know clothes. How can you afford to get the materials, let alone a masterful clothier that can put it together?"

"There's no need to worry about that, I have been living with Callie and her family for a while now and they don't accept much of my money for my residence there, so I have accumulated a bit to spare on the materials. As for creating it, my mother told and taught me a few things about making clothes and I enjoy putting it all together, that's how I made my clothes anyway."

Jason had looked at Perseus in understandable shock as many people working as clothier would never gain such skills in their entire lifetime, yet Perseus had done that and more and was still very young. "Why am I surprised anymore? Well nevertheless, thank you Perseus, I think we both already know how much Antheia already likes it. If there is anything you need don't hesitate to ask."

"Antheia's happiness is all I need as payment. Your daughter is amazing, and I know she will have a great life, the time I get to spend with her is a great gift. She is almost like my own daughter." Perseus answered.

"Well, thank you anyway. And just so you know, if it could be anyone, I would say you would be the greatest father for Antheia if anything ever happened to me, she loves you like one too." Jason answered.

Perseus smiled at this and went on his way back towards his home after a short farewell. Unaware to him, Antheia had snuck around the corner rather than run upstairs, wondering what it was her father wanted to say to Perseus and had, had to refrain herself from running out and hugging him, giving away her actions, when he said that she was a like a daughter to him. Hearing this she had a bright, face-splitting smile on her face and a few joyful tears in her now glistening eyes. She had then raced upstairs when she heard them part ways and wiped her eyes, her smile remaining on her face as her father came in and helped her try on the amazing dress 'Percy' had gotten her. To her, after he had saved her and she had properly met him, Perseus was always her second father and hearing it just made her feel so delighted that she was smiling all night as she pranced around in the flowing bright blue and gold threaded dress, being careful to not damage it as she would always cherish it for the rest of her life, not just as a beautiful dress but as a reminder of Perseus and who he was to her and who she was to him.

After returning to the apartment Perseus had been greeted by his family and they ate dinner together, conversing light-heartedly. After dinner was finished Perseus told them how he was going to see if he would be getting the task of protecting the princess the next day and Callie had proceeded to jump on his back in a tight hug and thank him repetitively before staying there until she got told to get off and go to bed by a smiling Cynthia. The family had then all retreated to their beds for the night, despite having been offered Perseus had politely declined the offer to get a bed and continued to sleep on the mat in front of the hearth where he felt connected to his family the most, sensing Hestia through the flames. As he drifted off, he said his goodnight's to Hestia, but also to Demeter as he had since the pankration, receiving reciprocating answers and going to sleep with a smile on his face.

The next morning had gone similarly to many others with nothing out of the ordinary occurring, Perseus having gone through a more or less regular routine, all up until now where he was standing in front of the main palace entrance form the top of the steps in the courtyard, Taking in a deep breath before walking forward, into the next step of his journey.

**And there you go, another chapter down.**

**Sorry for the longer wait on this chapter, I was aiming to do a chapter on both my current books each week but I think I'll do one each on alternating weeks instead, so 1 a week. Sorry about that but I have a lot of stuff to do and don't want to rush the stories.**

**Perseus will finish up in Tegea next chapter, I planned to do just one bu that is being drawn out into two now. Soon he'll get his domains and full godhood and there'll be more myth, monster, power, god, titan etc. stuff.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, as per usual, all comments welcome, please tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for reading and I'll see you all next chapter :)**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

As Perseus entered the palace he was bombarded with the dull noises of the bustling system within, along with strong, rich fragrances of exquisite things from around Greece. As he walked through the halls, Perseus passed many groups of servants shuffling through the palace, taking care of all the little things, like putting more wax in the lantern and touching up any damage. He followed the same path as he had the previous day and soon found himself at the entrance to the throne room with two guards out front again.

It seemed that the guards were informed of his arrival this time as they made way for him, opening the doors upon his arrival. Stepping in he caught sight of King Aleus again as well as seeing the Queen, Anyte and Princess Ariadne up close for the first time. Not all too surprised at their appearance, having had them described to him by Callie beforehand. What did surprise him though was the kindness that seemed to shine from the two, a nature he hadn't met too many people to have possessed in his time in Tegea.

Along with those three was Prince Dorian, sneering towards Perseus as if he were the lowest of scum that had tainted his perfect image. Perseus simply glanced over the prince before returning his gaze to Aleus and giving a respectful nod as he had yesterday, the prince's reddening face and glare portraying his hatred and growing anger. Whilst some people may have feared this Perseus found it almost entertaining as the royal child acted like a toddler having a tantrum with a little more etiquette.

Addressing the king, Perseus spoke up, "Your highness, I have come for your verdict upon my proposal." He stated matter-of-factly.

Aleus stood from his throne which he was sitting on with his family surrounding him, "I have discussed your proposal and upon my daughters own decision, you have been chosen to protect her from any and all harm until you are relieved of your duty."

Perseus looked towards Ariadne and saw her nod, confirming her fathers words and such turned back to the king and responded, "It is an honour your highness, she shall see no harm under my protection, that I swear by the gods themselves."

The royal family were shocked by his statement as to swear an oath by the gods meant death if it weren't to be fulfilled, what they weren't aware of is that Perseus directed his oath towards two goddess, Demeter and Hestia, in order to not draw attention from other gods and neither would wish harm on their nephew and son respectively.

"You shall report to my daughters chambers to stand guard from sunrise every morning and shall leave every night once she has once again retired to her chambers. You are to follow all orders from her unless they contradict orders of my own and are to not take orders from any others, regardless of their status or position. Understood?" Perseus nodded in response.

"Good, my wife will show you around the palace to places that you will need to be aware of and answer any questions that you may have. You are to begin your duty tomorrow morning." Perseus nodded once again in understanding.

Aleus then departed through on of the doorways at the back of the room followed by Dorian, leaving Perseus with the queen and princess. Ariadne approached him, stepping down off the raised platforms on which the thrones stood, coming to a stop a respectful distance away.

"I have heard much about you from Callie. I am eternally grateful for you taking the responsibility of protecting me, if you require anything you need only ask." Ariadne spoke in her graceful and melodious voice.

Perseus bowed slightly whilst answering, "It is an honour Milady, I assure you, you shall be safe in my care." He decided to show more respect towards the princess due to her kindness, believing that she had earnt it rather than demanded it.

"Callie has told me of your prowess in battle and I have seen as much in the Pankration. I will see you tomorrow it seems, good day Perseus." Ariadne responded with a kind tone before leaving through the other doorway behind the thrones to the one that her father had used.

After she left the queen, Anyte, similarly approached Perseus. "As my daughter said, we are extremely grateful for your assistance. Now, if you'll follow me, I'll show you around the palace and you can ask me any questions you have." She spoke before walking around him and through the main entrance to the throne room, Perseus following in stride.

As they left the room the guards that had opened the door, resealed it and stood like statues in front once again. As they toured the grounds of the palace, Anyte showed Perseus all the intricacies and systems running throughout. Perseus was fascinated by the smooth flow of the palace with servants moving almost unnoticed, keeping fresh fruits from across the land in each of the important rooms, serving the whims of each of the guests and the family themselves and keeping everything clean and in check.

He also found the numerous scenes illustrated in sculptures, painting and mosaics around the palace intriguing as they spoke tales of gods and their children's heroic deeds as well as depicting the battles that have occurred across Greece. As they moved through the halls Perseus paid rapt attention to Anyte as she described the artwork as well as the different rooms and their functions.

Perseus also found it amazing how different gardens were included throughout the building, granting respite from the confinement of the palace itself and spreading nature and tranquillity through the building. The nature throughout the building made Perseus feel more at peace and allowed him to better connect with the flow of the wild, releasing his stress at the necessity for certain actions when in the presence of royalty as well as concealing his true nature.

As their tour came to an end they were in the middle of the largest and most elaborate garden within the centre of the palace grounds. Facing the queen Perseus spoke for the first time since they left the throne room, other than his affirmation of different things Anyte had told him about.

"Thank you for showing me all this, I must say, you have a wonderful home your highness. I apologise if I have kept you from more important things." Perseus bowed his head as he spoke, feeling somewhat awkward with how he practically towered over the queens 5'10" frame.

"There is nothing more important than the safety of my family, especially my beloved daughter, so you have nothing to apologise for Perseus. And please, you are doing my daughter a great duty, you may call me Anyte, at least when we aren't in public." Perseus smiled at the revealing of the queens kindness as he had previously observed. "If you have any questions, feel free to seek me out, I am most often found somewhere within this maze of a home" She said with a smile, "And just so you know, I have heard about you from what my daughter told me, Callie told her. She is a sweet girl and I'm glad she has a brother like you."

Perseus nodded, smiling at the praise with a slight blush on his cheeks, "I will see you later Mila-, sorry, Anyte, time seems to have flown by and I must return to my home for dinner, lest Cynthia scold me for my tardiness." Anyte giggled slightly, out of her refined character as the queen, obviously having heard of Cynthia from Ariadne and knowing how she reacted if her daughter was to turn up late to dinner.

"Good night young Perseus, until next time." Anyte said with a smile, and the two parted ways, Perseus being able to find his way out of the maze of a palace surprisingly fast for his first trip within its depth. After leaving he hung around for a while near the servants exit and was soon greeted by a smiling Callie with whom he shared the news of his new role, much to her joy, as they made their way home.

The next day Perseus had made his way into the palace, going undisturbed past the palace guards who had obviously told of him and his role within the palace. He made his way to where he had been shown the Princess' chambers the last day by Anyte and dismissed the guards who had been stationed outside her door, and replaced them, standing stoically beside the entrance, not moving a single muscle.

The day began at a crawl as servants were seen scampering through the halls, preparing the palace for the new day. Perseus' attention never wavered from his task, keeping an eagles eye upon everything that moved. It wasn't until the sun had completely risen and the halls were beginning to be bathed in its light through the open windows, the shutters of which had been removed by the palace servants. As the day was starting to come to life, Perseus was properly approached for the first time, a small man in servants attire approached the room, a bowl of fruits in hand.

The man went to go through the door beside Perseus, into Ariadne's chamber but was abruptly stopped as a heavy hand landed upon his shoulder, gripping tightly enough that escape from the grasp would be impossible. "No one is to enter the princess' chambers uninvited." Perseus said in a deep voice that left nothing to debate.

"I-I was o-only delivering the f-fruits sir, as I do e-every morning." The nervous man stuttered out timidly.

"Then you won't mind giving them to me. I assume you want to remove yesterday's fruit as well." Perseus asked, a little more kindness in his tone.

"Y-yes sir." The man said bowing his head.

"Very well, hand me the fruit and wait out here." Perseus demanded, the servant doing as asked immediately.

Perseus then entered the large and spacious room, swapping the bowls of yesterday's and today's fruit on the table near the balcony and casting a cursory glance to the princess who was sprawled most ungraciously across her bed. Perseus then exited the room, handing off the half full bowl from the previous day and returned to his post, the young man scampering off down the hall with a mumbled, "Thank you."

It wasn't until half an hour later that Perseus, with his godly hearing far beyond that of mortals, could hear the princess getting up. Shortly after that he was greeted by Callie who gave him a quick hug and entered the room, assisting the princess in her business, preparing for the day.

The day went on with Perseus trailing the princess wherever she went, other than the lavatories of course, standing guard at the entrance of every room and confronting everyone whom seemed the slightest bit suspicious, so basically everyone. This obviously sparked anger in many egotistical high-class men who thought themselves better. They would try and assert their position, threatening the dire punishments that would lay wait for him should he touch them and get in their way. As opposed to the boastful men's expectation that Perseus would move aside begging for mercy, many entered the room belittled and having soiled their pants after Perseus had lifted them with ease with a single hand and coolly informed them that if they laid a hand on the princess he would rip their head off.

Sufficed to say, the princess hadn't been bothered almost at all by the usual stream of high-class men who would usually confront her either trying to garner her favour in order to convince her father of something, or to attempt to woo her and gain a greater status as her husband. This came to her as a great relief, although she did feel somewhat guilty that Callie's brother in all but blood, had to stand silently outside her door doing nothing other then frighten officials all day whilst she was lavished in the comforts of her position.

Finally, upon the arrival of dinner, she met with her father beforehand, requesting that Perseus may sit with them for the meal, after all he has volunteered, free of any compensation, to protect her. Her father had agreed as he almost always did when she asked for anything, given their dinners were often quiet affairs when they weren't hosting any people or feasts as they weren't at the moment.

And so, when the time came for dinner, Ariadne had requested Perseus into her chambers where she had been getting prepared for the meal, and her later trip to the temple to greet some of the people of Tegea and give her prayers to the gods as she always did.

"You called Milady." Perseus said with a small bow, the princess waving it off before answering.

"I have spoken to my father earlier and it has been decided that you shall join us for dinner each evening. A sign of our gratitude for your service."

"A kind gesture Milady, although I believe that may restrict my ability to protect should a situation arise." Perseus answered, having heard the conversation from outside the king's office due to his magnified senses.

"Nonsense, I have seen your speed and grace in combat, you could no doubt protect me at a moments notice." Ariadne responded in a similar polite tone that she always used, although it had a slight edge to it, indicating that she wasn't going to take no as an answer.

"I am not dressed for the occasion Milady and it would be an intrusion I do not wish to put upon you and your family." Perseus replied, hoping to avoid the most likely awkward situation, due to both his feud with Dorian and the fact that he knew little of the other occupants of the palace beyond what Callie had told him.  
"Must I remind you that you are under my service and therefore my orders Perseus. You are to attend the meal in the clothes you are in, it is not a public affair and such presentation as clothes are not of great concern." Ariadne more forcefully stated.

Perseus bowed once again with a curt, "Yes Milady." Before returning to his post outside the door. Ariadne giving a sigh of relief that Perseus had surrendered to her demands, she didn't like asserting her position and definitely not to someone she wished to be friends with, but she was doing this as a gesture of goodwill and wanted to do this for him, not to him.

The dinner was a mostly uneventful affair, small quiet discussion was made regarding the activities of the day taken part by each of the family members. Surprisingly enough, it seemed as though Perseus himself wasn't the cause of such awkwardness and it was simply commonplace. He had also been asked a series of questions by both the princess and queen regarding his past and he had spun a story about being from a small rural town and growing up orphaned before his mother took him in.

Despite the lack of much chatter, the tension within the room was thick as the prince was almost constantly glaring at him and only turned away in frustration when he met his eyes and rather then flinch like many would, Perseus simply turned away.

After the meal, Perseus returned to his duty and went with Ariadne down to the temple where he stood close guard of her as she spoke to some of the people from the city, turning away a few drunkards that had crept past the temple guards out front. After she had finished her prayers to the gods in the royals private area within the temple, the two made their way back to the palace where Ariadne thanked him with a short hug before breaking away and glancing down the corridor to see if anyone saw, she then retired and Perseus stood guard for a few moments longer when he was then relieved by two other guards.

Over a month had passed of Perseus' duty and it didn't seemed to become any less monotonous, although he and the Ariadne did develop a closer friendship and when she had some time to herself it was often spent together, talking or playing any of the games she had from across Greece. Callie also joined them on many such occasions and the three built a strong bond of friendship, even having made a risky escape from the palace down to the beaches by the lakes one afternoon without being spotted. Perseus only going along with it when Ariadne pled him too, describing the swamp of boredom that the palace was becoming.

Other than protecting the princess, Perseus had few other interactions about the palace. Of those he did interact with, it was primarily the queen who he had enjoyed being told stories of Greece that Anyte regaled him with. Otherwise he was often bothered by Dorian, the arrogant and frustrating prince, who on many occasions, almost daily, tried to assert power over Perseus, only to be brushed off, causing the insolent boy to run off to plan his next annoyance.

It was tonight that there was going to be a large feast in celebration of the Prince's birthday which had Perseus on edge. Not only for the inevitable harassment he would face at the Prince's hand, but for the safety of Ariadne, he had a feeling something was going to happen.

As the night begun, Perseus was found standing against the wall behind Ariadne, motionless and awaiting the slightest movement that could indicate an attack against his charge. He was already somewhat bothered by the many times he had already been harassed throughout the day by the prince, although upon Ariadne's request he refrained from putting him in his place for the day, despite the prince been an arrogant fool, the kind-hearted princess still cared for her brother and Perseus wouldn't stand in her way.

And so the night bore on as more and more people approached the elevated table at the head of the room that held the royal family overlooking the rows of tables running down the room with all the high-class citizens of Tegea who'd been invited, each person would come and give their gifts to the prince who'd accept them with a smug smile before rudely dismissing the people, much to his mother's obvious displeasure.

Unlike other occasions, Perseus had been lucky enough to only have three women approach him seeking his company for the night, two who'd been obviously drunk and the other who didn't seem so crude yet had noticed him after the princess had demanded he lower his hood as to not frighten the guests. Perseus had taken to mostly wearing his hood around the palace as he had found when he didn't, people would often approach him seeking less then decent things, at least at most women had avoided the docks and the only people that had approached him had been a few men, although that had been awkward enough for Perseus who was definitely not gay.

As the night was quieting down and guests begun leaving the festivities, only a few of the more esteemed guests remained and they retired, along with the royal family, to one of the more private and comfortable rooms. There, Perseus stood to the side of the still large room, out of the way and observed the family as they engaged in their evening activities.

King Aleus sat with a few other men who laughed merrily with him as they told stories, and unlike so many at the feast, didn't use the situation to try and curry favour with the king. His wife, Anyte, sat with what Perseus assumed to be these men's wives, although didn't seem as entertained as she was forced to entertain the gossiping women.

Dorian sat with a few other young men around his age as they engaged in arm wrestles and boasted exaggeratedly of their 'honourable' achievements and victories in combat, most of which Perseus knew had never occurred. One of these men, obviously drunk had approached him after the prince had pointed towards Perseus whilst talking in hushed whispers. As the man got up in front of him, he demanded an arm wrestle against him, smiling boastfully, thinking he was undefeatable. Whilst the man had obvious muscles and had beaten the others, his muscles looked puny against Perseus and was obviously a lot weaker although with Perseus leaning against the wall draped in his cloak this was not so plain to see.

Upon the goading to go against him, Perseus stood up from his position leaning against the wall almost silently. Whilst before the man had only been slightly shorter then Perseus, standing about 6', when Perseus stood up he towered over the man who quickly backed away before speaking in a cold monotonous voice, "I'm here to protect the princess, not engage in your pissing contests so back away before I make a public embarrassment of you."

The man, despite being almost as arrogant as Dorian, was obviously not stupid enough to still believe he could beat Perseus and hurried back over to the others who al turned their attention away from him. Perseus could swear, along with the fear he smelt from his abilities as a wolf, he could smell the man urinate himself, and had to repress a chuckle as he leant back against the wall.

Ariadne, alike to the rest of her family was engaged with other guests, a group of girls around her age who were gossiping alike to the older women, although there was far more giggling and hushed whispering. Perseus simply stayed where he was, out of anyone's attention and kept watch over the surroundings and Ariadne as he always did, ensuring no one would harm her in any way.

Unfortunately, that was not the way things stayed as Ariadne laughed at something another of the girls said before frowning slightly then looking over to him and beckoning him over to them. Despite Perseus' wish to not be involved in whatever it was he was being roped into, he obeyed the princess' wish and went to join them.

Despite the young women huddled together all being very beautiful by any measure, wearing expensive dresses that highlighted their figures and presenting themselves immaculately for the occasion, Perseus had no desire to be with any of them, as despite the large amount of attention he had received he hadn't felt truly drawn to anyone he had met yet. As he joined them, he was told by the princess to sit next to her and did as asked, looking towards her inquisitively, expressing his confusion as to why he had been brought over.

The princess simply smiled in response and Perseus turned towards the others, wondering why he had been brought over. He received his response when he was bombarded with questions by the collection of young women who'd obviously already been told a bit about him by Ariadne. And so, the greater portion of the rest of the night was spent with Perseus being questioned by the group who were almost overly interested in everything he had to say whilst they, not so subtly, flirted with him. It was only until Ariadne saw his displeasure at the attention that she took pity on him and commanded he return to his place, watching over her, much to the displeasure of the others.

After another hour or so the guests began departing, Dorian exiting with the other, remarkably drunk, young men, gone to practice with the new sword he had been gifted by his father. As they finished departing the room was left with only the princess, her parents and Perseus. Whilst the princess and queen accepted and got along well with Perseus, king Aleus simply accepted his presence as a necessity and mostly disregarded him presence. Therefore, as the three engaged in a familial discussion, in a far more relaxed way then they had been previously as they entertained their guests, Perseus was left ignored, leaning against the wall and out of attention.

Perseus stood wait as attentive as ever, prepared to step in at the slightest moment if necessary. He then heard the distant sound of softened footsteps, usually he would pass this off as the servants trying to make their way around their duties unnoticed, but this was different. It sounded more like sneaking than anything and was coming from somewhere out the windowed side of the room. Focussing in on the sound, Perseus became more suspicious as he heard them stop and start shuffling around quietly.

Whilst this may be explained through many things, Perseus wasn't prepared to take his chances within his duty and moved over towards one of the windows to take a look at whatever was happening. As he moved across the room, the queen and princess spared him a glance before returning to their conversation. As Perseus got to the window, he lifted the wooden slats that had been placed across them previously in the evening by servants to keep out the biting chill that the night air had too it.

Peering out across the palace ground and further into the city all lit by flickering torch light, Perseus scanned the area for the source of the sound. Refocussing on the sound he located its origin to the roof of the palace that bordered onto the courtyard area, off to the right of his view. With his advanced sight he could make out the silhouette of a man-sized figure, shrouded in a black cloak. Further investigating, Perseus was shocked to find the longbow grasped in the mans hand with an arrow drawn back, pointed in his direction. Perseus rapidly deduced the scenario, realizing that this was the prince who had made the threats against his charge. He must have found the princess unattainable due to the strict guard she was put under and instead settled for the assassination of her instead.

In a situation such as this Perseus would usually be able to do a range of things to stop projectile from hitting its mark. Despite this, by the time he had noticed what was happening the arrow was already on its way over the rooves of the place and towards its target, set to meet its mark. Perseus made a judgement call and rather than reveal himself for his true nature to the witnesses present, he made a quick dash across the room, tackling the princess down so that she would be safe, taking care to make the collision as soft as possible. As Perseus tackled her out of the arrows path, Aleus and Anyte were frozen in shock, not understanding what he had done. These emotions soon changed to outrage as the king saw his daughter attacked, whilst the queen look at the situation in confusing not being so hasty to judge.

The king began to yell at Perseus in great anger as he moved to the side, still down on the ground, allowing the startled princess to timidly get to her feet, obviously in shock. The king's yelling quietened as he was lost in confusion seeing a splattering of what looked to be a sort of liquid gold across his daughters pale blue dress. All three royals had noticed the splattering of liquid and had looked at it in curiosity before turning their attention to Perseus who was slowly rising to his feet.

As he stood again, towering over the other three as per usual, he let out a pained groan as he wrenched the large siege arrow from his chest, splattering golden ichor onto the floor in front of him and adding to his already soaked clothing.

The room fell into silence as the three royals stared at the brutal wound adorning the man in front of them, or more specifically the seemingly golden blood flowing from the wound. Upon taking this in Ariadne was the first to connect the dots and inquire as to whether Perseus truly was a 'man' at all.

"A-are you a g-god?" Ariadne stuttered, both due to the immense shock she was still in as well as the growing fear and nerves at the fact that she may well be in the presence of a god. Both her parents quickly shot a glance towards her, frowning at the absurdity of such a question before turning back to Perseus and being further frozen by the fact that Ariadne's description may very well be the only explanation for the situation.

Perseus looked down at his wound and his hands, staring at the ichor that coated his hands and acknowledging the large pain that he had to shove aside seeing that he needed to deal with the situation at hand immediately. Looking back up at the trio he finally processed the questioned and answered after the uncomfortable silence that had permeated throughout the room.

"Y-yes. Yes, I am a god" Perseus started nervously but solidified his statement as he came to terms with the reality of his situation. "Who I really am is not of a concern right now though. The prince that I am here to protect you from is the one who did this, I must stop him now before he gets away." Perseus addressed the princess, answering her question before quickly making his way to the window before leaping out and racing across the rooftops to where he had identified the assassin.

Getting where he had been, Perseus saw the cloaked figure making his way to the edge of the rooftop where a rope hung down into an alleyway that ran alongside the palace. Perseus made his way in front of the man who seemed to be in little haste and was almost strutting away, probably believing he had completed his goal of killing Ariadne.

As Perseus stood in front of the man, he was still towering over him by about a head despite the mans above average height. The man had scrambled back, tripping over his own feet in his shock, and landed on the slanted surface of the roof, unable to catch himself as he went skidding down off the roof. Unfortunately for him, Perseus stopped his decent, stomping on his arm and the audible crunching of his crushed bones beneath the vicious step accompanying his abrupt halt as well as his poorly concealed scream.

Perseus promptly bent over and lifted the man up by his collar in one hand and brought him up until he was dangling off the ground in Perseus' grasp. Perseus then spoke in a cold tone, causing the quaking man to come to a stop and stare into his vibrant purple eye. "Who are you?"

"I-I am the S-son of Zeus. Unhand me you filthy mortal!" The man yelled gaining confidence after the proclamation of his heritage.

"I don't want to kill you but if I let you go you will come back to kill the princess and it is my role to do so as her protector." Perseus spoke honestly.

"Y-you don't h-have to sir, p-please." The man begged, obviously off put by Perseus' nonchalance at whether he could kill the demigod or not.

Perseus simply closed his eyes momentarily before drawing his bronze dagger from where it lay beneath his cloak and stabbing the man in his heart. With a silent prayer to his mother he wished for the man to make a smooth passage to the afterlife, as whilst he had killed him, he did not wish him to suffer too much. His mother sent back calming and supportive emotions, showing him that she heard, and she didn't disagree with his actions, even if she was a peaceful goddess.

Perseus then placed a hand on the chest of the man's corpse which lay on the ground and vaporised it with the slightest amount of godly energy as to not draw attention. He then proceeded to pick up the assassins bow and inspected the large siege weapon before similarly vaporising it.

Perseus then made his way silently and unnoticeably back to the room that still held the royal family who had silently moved and sat on the furniture together, contemplating what they had just seen. Despite the stories and their strong belief in the gods, even the royals never held hope that they would ever truly meet a god in real life, and so as Perseus smoothly jumped back through the window and closed the wooden slats on his way in, noticing that the ones in the centre of the wall had been left open and that was how the assassin got the shot through, he also fitted the slats for those windows that were on the wall beneath them.

As Perseus then turned to the others, he found all three of them kneeling on the ground before him on both knees with their heads and bodies lowered. "Please do not bow, I don't wish to demand such respect." Perseus spoke, resulting in the three scurrying to their feet and taking their seats back on the couch with a single chair opposing them, obviously for him to sit in.

Inspecting the three, Perseus found that all of them looked highly nervous, but after getting up, the princess looked calmer than the other two. "Well I believe I owe you an explanation. If you would allow me to explain my situation first and then ask questions later, we will be able to get through this fastest." The other three nodded, accepting what he had said.

"Well, firstly I must make it clear that nothing said may leave this room under any circumstances." Perseus said without room for argument, not that the three wanted to argue with a god, and Perseus knew that they wouldn't talk to others if he told them too, therefore not going as far as to get them to swear not to on the Styx.

"My story begun a while ago, on an island in the Aegean Sea where I was locked away by my birth father that hated me and wanted no one to know of me." Perseus said, voice full of venom when he spoke of Poseidon, causing the three to flinch slightly resulting in Perseus calming himself with a few deep breaths.

"I was only an infant when I was stolen form the arms of my mother and cast out there and it was because of both the scenario of my birth and my abnormal nature. I was born to a god who didn't wish his first child to be with my mother and as such wanted no one to know of me. Furthermore, I was born differently and opposed to usual godlings that grow up at a very fast rate, I grew up at half the rate of mortals, say now, I am a mortal age of 37 but am only a physical age of 18 and have still not ascended to full godhood and received my domains from the fates."

"I grew up trapped to the island, slaying the numerous beast my father sent to kill me whilst learning all I could about the world. It wasn't until I reached the age of 12 that the monsters stopped coming to the island and I began to spend almost all my time learning all I could about everything. Then everything changed once again when I reached the age of 14 when my now adoptive mother arrived on the island."  
"I met the goddess Hestia on that Island when she detected my presence through the fire and we grew close, it was a while until she adopted me and became my second mother. Then as time wore on, we became very close until she had to leave in order to help me eventually escape the entrapments placed upon the island by my father. Years later I finally escaped the island and spent some time on Mount Olympus, staying with my mother before I ventured out into the world and found my way here after meeting Callie."

"Since then I have lived here and built somewhat of a life for myself although I believe that my time to leave has come, this was never going to last forever but I must say it was an honour to have been of your service Ariadne." Perseus spoke honestly.

"Thank you, Milord, your protection has saved my life and I am eternally indebted to you." Ariadne said bowing her head from her sitting position.

"There is no need for that, I consider you a friend as any other would. Maybe we will see one another one day in the future. Who knows what the fates have planned for us all?" Perseus said almost hopefully.

Ariadne pushed past her apprehension and as Perseus stood, she got up and brought him into a tight embrace. The two had never made such contact as it was seen as improper but given the new information that had arisen, many would see it as highly improper on Ariadne's behalf instead, but neither cared. As Perseus got over his shock, he returned the embrace just as tightly before whispering in her ear, "Until next time Milady." And the two pulled back with sorrowful smile adorning Ariadne's face, know she was not going to see who she considers a close friend for a long time if ever again.

"Thank you for your service to my family and if there should be anything you ever need, the city of Tegea is always at your service Milord." Aleus spoke reverently whilst bowing his head respectfully, just short of bowing after Perseus had told them not to.

Perseus simply nodded his head and gave the queen a tight embrace as well, the two having become closer during his stay in the palace, Anyte whispering a quiet goodbye into his chest as they held each other momentarily before breaking apart.

Perseus gave the group one last glace before leaving in an array of beautiful fire that swirled around him, purples and oranges of the most serene sunsets flickering in the flames and upon their dispersing the room was left occupied by three royals, frozen in shock and awe.

Perseus meanwhile had flashed out to on top of the roof of his recent home where he sat, staring into the night sky and reflected upon his time in the city. He had made a family here, practically had a life here and whilst he always knew that it would come to an end, he wished it wasn't so soon. As he sat there in sorrowful reflection, he barely noticed the presence of someone next to him but as she brought him into a warm and comforting embrace he relaxed into the arms of his mother.

"I'm sorry dear, I know you liked your family here, but this is only the beginning of your journey. Remember, no matter what, I am always here for you and so is your aunt Demeter and your birth mother, even if she doesn't know your still alive." Hestia spoke soothingly.

Perseus nodded into the embrace and was comforted by his mother, already able to start to feel free from the ties to this city and ready for the continuation of his already hectic life, but he knew he must say his goodbyes before then.

"Thank you, mother, I needed that." Perseus said, his mother only giving him a light squeeze in response before he continued, "I need to say my last goodbyes, then I can continue on my way."

Hestia nodded, knowing that her son had to do this alone, "I know, I'm always here, whenever you need me, no matter what" She said, lifting his face so she could look straight into his eye." Perseus nodded before getting up and helping his mother do the same. The two embracing in one last hug before Hestia flashed out and Perseus leapt from the roof, landing in front of the apartments entrance.

Upon entering he found the other three occupants awaiting is return at the table, knowing that he was going to be home late due to the festivities at the palace. As he entered, he sat at the took off his cloak, noticing for the first time since the incident that the pain from his chest was gone and upon inspection, he found his clothes fixed and clean and smiled realising Hestia must have healed him during her visit.

After depositing his cloak, he joined the family at the table who looked towards him in curiosity as they saw his wearied expression. The next hour or so was spent with him going through a more in-depth explanation of who he was and his past than he had given the royal family

To say the three were shocked would be an understatement and it took some time to convince them that he was still the same Perseus and that he didn't want them kneeling or bowing toward him for any reason. After the explanation, Perseus spent some time, after the parents departed with surprisingly sorrowful goodbyes, comforting a crying Callie who was curled up against him, having realised that he was leaving and may never return.

It wasn't until late in the night that Perseus had calmed her down and she had accepted the fact that he was going despite her sorrow at losing her brother. She still insisted to stay by his side, and it was only once she fell asleep that Perseus carried her into her room and laid her down on the bed. After making sure she was tucked in and comfortable he returned to the table and drew out some parchment and a quill and ink and wrote a note for Callie, telling her that he would always be there for her is she called and how much he cared for her as his sister. He then laid the note on the table and placed a bag containing half the money he had, which after his time in the city without spending much was a fair amount, on top of it along with his silver hunting knife that was engraved with intricate images of the wild, similarly to its bronze counterpart. The note contained a message saying he left the money for the family and the knife for Callie so that she could protect herself and always remember him.

After finishing there and looking down at the note on the table that had a few stains across it from tears that he had been unable to hold back, he walked into Callie's room, seeing her sleeping peacefully and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, seeing her smile in her sleep as he did so, then leaving the room with a quiet, "goodbye."

After collecting his possessions and packing them away in his leather satchel bag, he put on his cloak and the bag over it and left after a final glance around the apartment, seeing the fire crackling with an unnatural level of peace and warmth and knowing his mother would keep watch over them for him.

Perseus then made his was over to his final goodbye, knocking on the door and being answered soon by a tired looking Jason who seemed to have just risen from a deep sleep with tousled clothing and hair that looked as if it had been nested in.

As he realised who was on his doorstep, Jason beckoned the large cloaked figure in through the door and brought him into the living area where they both took a seat at the smell table in front of the crackling hearth.

As they settled down, Perseus answered Jason's questioning gaze, explaining his life story, including the event of the evening for the third time that evening. Everything happened similarly to the last with Perseus convincing Jason that he was no different to who he was before and them making it through sorrowful goodbyes as they prepared for what could very possible be their last meeting.

Jason was particularly saddened by Perseus' inevitable departure as he knew how attached Antheia was to him, she practically constantly bugged him for when they would see 'Percy' next. Perseus handed Jason a note and a large pouch when they finished their discussion. Telling him the note was for Antheia when she got older and explained who he was and why he had to leave as well as a final goodbye. Jason had happily accepted the note for his daughter and placed it in his bag along with a few of his treasured memories of his daughter and late wife.

The pouch on the other hand, he inspected the contents of and immediately passed it back, not prepared to accept the absurd amount of money Perseus was giving him.

"I insist. Jason you are one of my very few friends and I am a god, I have very little use for the money anyway." Perseus answered the gesture, pushing the pouch back into his hands.

Despite this Jason was left undeterred, "I don't care, you have already done so much for the both of us" Jason said indicate Antheia's room which had the door closed when he said both of them, "You earnt it yourself and should keep it."

"Then take it on behalf of Antheia, something to go towards her having the best life possible, okay?" Perseus said knowing that at the mention of it being of benefit to his daughter, Jason couldn't refuse.

And right he was as Jason reluctantly accepted the money and placed it away, alongside the letter, most likely intending to give it to Antheia at the same time as a gift left by Perseus.

"This is goodbye then my friend. May I say a last goodbye to Antheia?" Perseus asked as he met Jason in a manly embrace.

"Of course, my friend. And if there is anything you need; you need only ask." Jason answered.

"The same goes for you and your daughter as I wrote in the note, pray to me and I will come to your aid." Perseus said before turning around and quietly entering Antheia's room. Jason being left slightly shocked as he was once again reminded of Perseus' true nature and how powerful he must be, not that he actually understood the true extent of Perseus' powers.

Perseus, upon entering Antheia's snug room that had a fluffy rug of thick fur covering most of the floor and a small bed in the corner with a candle lit on the bedside table next to her, sat down on the edge of the bed softly. He then reached up and carefully tucked some of her long blonde hair from off her face and behind her ear, waking her as he did so.

"Percy?" The little girl asked in drowsy confusion as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hi little one, I wanted to come and see you, is that alright?" Perseus asked softly.

"Yes, yes, yes" The little girl said excitedly, forgetting her previous tiredness and giving Perseus the tightest hug, she could which was returned softly by Perseus. After a little while Perseus pushed her back slightly, keeping a hold of her shoulders at an arm's length before saying what had to be said.

"I'm going away now Antheia. Some things have happened, and I need to leave." Perseus spoke sombrely.

Antheia almost burst into tears when he said that and quickly embraced him again tightly, thinking if she held on that he wouldn't leave her. Perseus had a little more difficulty this time to get her off him again and was filled with despair as he looked down into her tear-filled eyes.

"I will see you again little one, I promise. It may be a little while, but I will, and I'll be there whenever you truly need me." Perseus spoke softly.

"Y-you better." Antheia said shakily before slipping from his grasp and embracing him again. This time the pair held onto each other for a while until Perseus believed she had drifted off to sleep.

At this Perseus laid her down gently and pulled the covers up and over her, making sure she would be warm and comfortable, placing a final kiss against her forehead he whispered softly, "Goodbye little one, until next time." Before standing up and leaving the room. As he left, he swore he heard her sleepily mumble "bye, bye Percy." And smiled as he re-joined Jason in the main room.

With a final goodbye, Perseus went on his way, out of the building, and began wandering through the dark streets of Tegea, wondering to himself what it was that would come next for him.

**There you go, Another chapter down.**

**I hope you liked it and I'm sorry for the wait. I've been fairly busy but I'll try to get them out more frequently.**

**As per usual, all reviews are appreciated**

**Thanks for reading and I'll catch y'all next time.**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

The sun was just rising, casting the first rays of light across the quietly bustling early hours in Tegea. As the sun peaked above the horizon it looks dull and lifeless in comparison to how the colours had painted the sky for months. As the city began to fully awaken, for some it was with a dull throb to their hearts as they recalled the events that had so recently unravelled.

The royal family shared a sombre meal, free of the presence of the arrogant prince who was sleeping off a head splitting migraine, the family reflecting on their luck, having been blessed by the protection of the god. Despite this both the women at the table were stuck within their own minds, being unable to free themselves of the memory of the kind-hearted, seemingly young, man who had departed them with little notice, already craving the joyful light his smile lit the room with upon the rare occasion that he broke out of his formalities.

Similarly, Callie woke with an aching heart, craving the presence of her lost brother, although not wanting to hold him back by praying for his presence, knowing in her heart that he would come as promised if she ever called. She mindlessly made her way through her usual routine and was only broken from her depressed thoughts momentarily as she lifted the silver blade from the table and cradled it in her hands reverently, it immediately becoming her most prized possession and definitely her most expensive. Furthermore, as she read the letter, she couldn't hold back the tears that slipped from her eyes and joined the dried ones on the page as she was overwhelmed by both sadness and joy, for the connection she both had, and lost. She quickly placed the note and knife away beneath her bed where she stored the few prized possessions she had, then moved on with her day, preparing herself for her future and always waiting for the return of her brother.

Antheia on the other hand had far less restraint in her emotions and when she awoke, recalling her memories and racing out to her father who told her it wasn't just a dream, she bawled into her father's chest, weeping for her lost friend. It took a long while before she broke away and as she did, she made a promise to herself that she would never break. She would live her life in a way that would make 'Percy' proud and wait for the day he returned.

As the sun rose, for the first time in months, Perseus awoke laying in a tranquil clearing on soft grass, surrounded by nature as he had been for the greater portion of his life. Perseus had left the city the previous night, travelling out through the forest and spreading his senses out into nature as he hadn't done for so long having been cooped up in the palace.

As he travelled through the forest, he fuelled it with life, especially where it was damaged closer to Tegea and some of the small outer villages he'd passed so far, causing life to fill the surrounding, plants to grow and natural colours to bloom and brighten.

Perseus was uncertain of what it was that he would do next, although he had decided that it would be best to travel for some time to reconnect with nature and explore Arcadia.

As he got up, he decided to transform into his wolf form, placating his longing for the feeling of freedom that running through the forest in this form gave him. As the transformation was completed with a sharp flash of light a huge almost 7-foot wolf was revealed, with fur blacker than the darkest parts of the night sky and silky fur that caught the early morning rays of light.

At his appearance, many of the animals that had surrounded the clearing after following him when he was rebirthing life within the damaged forest, scampered for cover at the sight of the predator that was deadly even when at a normal size. After a short while they re-emerged, staring at the huge creature curiously, after a few seconds a small fawn stumbled towards the wolf, obviously having left it's mothers supervision.

The deer had been drawn to Perseus as all wild thing were, acknowledging him as a lord of the wild even in his current form. As the fawn got closer its mother came out from the edge of the clearing, concerned for its safety but fearful of the wolf, the fawn the stumbled near the wolf and was about to fall before Perseus moved to steady the young deer with his snout, shocking all the surrounding animals.

After almost an hour of calming the mother of the young fawn and appeasing the awe-filled animals, all curious to know more about him and eager to be close to their lord, Perseus was able to leave and raced off into the trees. Reaching unreal speeds to the point where anyone to see him would only witness a large black blur, Perseus raced through the forest.

Over the day Perseus found many towns across Arcadia, being careful to stay out of the sight of any mortals as to not cause a fright. As day became night Perseus also encountered many wolves, joining a few in their hunts and being unable to convince them to not call him 'Milord' despite his insistence.

Perseus travelled like this for over three days before settling back into his human form and deciding to travel like any other mortal for a while in order to better familiarise himself with mortal people. Emerging from the forest to a nearby town, Perseus entered the small market area that resided in the centre of town, mostly selling food for locals and a few travelling supplies for passer-by's. Talking to one of the locals whilst purchasing an apple with some of his remaining money he kept in his bag, Perseus found that the town was called Myrleia and that there was a plague passing through the city, thought to have been sent by Demeter, accompanying their poor harvest.

Perseus doubted this and sent a prayer to his aunt, "Aunt Demeter, is this plague being inflicted by you?" And he was almost immediately met with a response, "No, I am not like my brothers on Olympus, I don't wish harm on Greece, it seems that their crop is suffering a disease which is harming the elderly and caused the poor harvest."

"I didn't wish to accuse you Aunt, thank you for your assistance, is there anything I can do about the diseased crop to assist this town?" Perseus replied silently, "I know dear, and I am glad to be able to help you, I will bless their crop to be purified of the disease but there is little I can do for those already sick."  
"Thank you aunt, I love you." Perseus answered appreciatively, "Of course dear, I love you too and wish you well."  
With that Perseus requested the young lady, at the stall where he had gotten an apple and this information, to show him to the sick, telling her that he had some knowledge of the healing arts.

The woman was excited at the possibility for the help that was unavailable to the poor town and hastily guided Perseus to one of the larger buildings that was close to the centre of the town and led him in. As he entered, Perseus found the place filled with around 12 sickly people, most were quite old other than a young boy that couldn't be more than 3 and his mother that sat at his side, also suffering from the disease.

After being shown in Perseus turned to the young lady, "I'm sorry, but I will require some privacy in order to do my work." Perseus told her sincerely, only for her to nod and exit the building, closing the door behind her. This surprised Perseus as he possessed a tall and imposing figure and had yet to draw down his hood, keeping his face concealed within shadows, other than his piercing purple irises, but he passed it off, realising it was the effect of his mothers powers which caused him to exude a calming and peaceful aura when unconcealed.

Approaching the mother and her child, Perseus explained that he was a healer of sorts and inquired as to the symptoms that accompanied the disease. As his observation showed, the symptoms were confirmed to include; nausea, diarrhea, vomiting, chest pains, inability to consume food, fever, chills and the skin adopting a yellow or green pigment. Perseus had also found out that 3 of the eldest people in the town had already passed and the lady assumed that it was only a matter of time before the entire population fell ill as she had whilst caring for her son.

Perseus knew that he had to do something about the illness, but of the medical knowledge that he had obtain, he knew of no way to naturally treat such an illness and that treating the separate symptoms would only prolong the suffering. Perseus knew what he must do instead but had very little practice to go off of, only having remembered his mother telling him that the flames of the hearth can heal, just as it can harm.

As such Perseus requested the woman to step back and was able to get her to move away from her son's side for the moment after a great deal of calming and reassuring. Perseus then warned her that what he may do was in order to heal her child and that any interference could hinder his actions. He then turned back to the young child who was still in an uneasy sleep and almost constantly squirming, probably suffering from a fever induced nightmare.

First, Perseus softly placed his hand on the boys head, spreading the calming nature of the hearth through the child and inducing a peaceful sleep upon the ill boy. He then held a hand on the boys bare chest, which covered its entirety, closing his eyes he channelled the power of the hearth as he would when wielding fire as a weapon, but instead of harm and destruction on his mind, he focussed on healing and destroying the illness. As he opened his eyes that now glowed brighter with flecks of orange appearing throughout the purple, Perseus' hand lit on fire, flickering like a warm and peaceful hearth.

The mother was shocked at what she was seeing and moved with the intent to get the man away from her son, but upon remembering his words and then seeing the green colour of her son's skin receding around the man's hand and spreading to effect his entire body, she stayed still. After a few more moments Perseus lifted his hand, sweating beginning to trickle down his forehead at the strain that using the hearth for healing for the first time was putting on him.

As he removed his now normal hand away from the boy and moving off the boys bed to sit on the empty one next to him, the boy's mother hastily made her was back to her son's side and wiped the sweat that remained on his face from the fever away with a wet cloth. After placing the cloth back next to the bowl of water that was on a table nearby, the mother brushed her hand across her son's forehead and gasped with tears welling in her eyes as she found his skin at a normal temperature, confirming for herself that her son was truly cured as his appearance had presented. After confirming this she quickly rushed around the bed and embraced Perseus in a tight hug, thanking him for what he had done, over and over.

Unfortunately, she had to back away as her body was racked with violent coughs and she was guided to lay on the bed that Perseus had risen from. Perseus then repeated the process on the poorly woman after using the hearth to lull her back to sleep. He then went on to repeat the process on each of the surrounding people until all the residents within the room were cured and laying in peaceful rest.

After this, Perseus summoned a ball of flames from the hearth, using a similar method to that of when he used the hearth to heal and let it drop to the floor where he controlled it to spread across the floor in a ring and continue to spread in a ring until it had travelled through the entire room across each surface and collected on the roof before dropping back into his hand where he dispersed it, the room having been cleansed from the presence of the disease, preventing it from spreading through the rest of the town's population.

After doing so, Perseus heaved a sigh of relief and sat on the edge of the bed closest to the entrance that was unoccupied. After doing so, the only noise that grace the room was the quiet snores of a few of the cured patients and the sounds of the village and surrounding nature that came through the windows that were covered with tattered cloths and allowed thin streaks of the midday sunlight into the room.

After a while Perseus was able to collect himself and evaporate the sweat off his body that had drenched him as he went through the process of healing everyone. By the time that he had finished with the patients he had been able to complete the task with far greater efficiency and was more used to the process, resulting in him using less energy, but he had already exhausted himself on the other patients.

After recovering enough energy, Perseus rose from his place on the bed and turned to leave the building, only to be interrupted in his actions by a soft voice. Turning to identify where it had come from, he saw the young mother with her head turned towards him and eyes open, trying to get words out, but restricted by her loss of voice that hadn't recovered full form the illness yet. Moving back to her side, Perseus sat on the edge of her bed and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Take your time, don't strain yourself, I won't go anywhere until you've said what you want to say." Perseus said softly.

The woman nodded at his words and laid her head back down on the pillow and took a few deep breaths before attempting to speak again. In a soft and smooth voice that a normal person would have to strain to hear she spoke, "Th-thank you for he-," She had to stop for a minute before beginning again, "Thank you for helping my son and I, as well as the others. He means the world to my husband and I and he will be so happy when he finds out we are ok." She once again took a short break before continuing, Perseus waiting patiently with a reassuring smile on his face, "We don't have much to offer, no one does. Out town is not a rich one and especially with the poor harvest we have little to spare, but I am in your eternal debt and if there is anything you wish for, I will do whatever it takes to get it for you." The woman spoke, eyes filled with gratitude as she teared up thinking about how she almost lost her child but that he was ok now.

Perseus wiped the tears that had leaked from her eyes away softly before responding, "There is nothing you must do for me in return. I am glad that I could help everyone here and I my only hope is that you will be ok and that your son will grow up to be a fine young man." Perseus answered with a comforting smile.

The woman let out a little sob and gave Perseus a tight embrace, quietly mumbling thank-you's into his chest before he softly put her back down so that she could rest. After a few moments where she collected herself and cleared her eyes of tears she spoke again, this time more clearly, "W-who are you? What you did, it was by the hand of the gods."

"I am nobody important. I had a gift and used it to do what I could to heal you all." Perseus answered, deflecting the real question.

The woman was unplacated by his response and looked him in the eyes pleadingly, "Please, tell me who you are. I must know who to send my prayers to for saving my son and I." She spoke with desperation lacing her voice.

Perseus didn't wish to cause her further distress, so he decided to answer honestly, "I am a godling. I was taken from my mother and cast away, only to be found by another goddess far later. She then adopted me and helped me to escape my confinement. Now that I am free in the world, I wish to do good with my power and help those I can unlike many of the other gods. The problem is if people were to find out about me it would put me and my mothers in danger, so I need you to not tell anyone about my true nature."

To say that the woman was shocked would have been an understatement. It took several moments before she seemed to regain control of her body and when she did, she started stuttering before scrambling from the bed in a rush to kneel. Perseus though didn't let her do this, softly pushing her back down onto the bed. "There is no need to bow or kneel, I'm no different to who I was before I told you."

The woman nodded slowly in response, still shocked by the revelation and trying to comprehend the fact that a god had saved the life of everyone in the room including her son and herself and was now seated on the bed next to her. Soon she regained her voice, "I promise not to tell anyone who you are. Thank you so much for what you have done."

"As I said before, there's no need to thank me." Perseus spoke with a soft voice and a soothing tone. The young woman smiling at him thankfully as she heard him.

"Who are you really? Like your name." The woman inquired.

"My name is Perseus. What is yours?" Perseus responded.

"I'm Danae, it is a pleasure to meet you Perseus." The woman said with a slight blush, unsure of whether she could speak to the god like she did.

"likewise, lady Danae. Now I believe it is time you got some rest and I must be off." Perseus spoke softly, Danae blushing at being called a Lady by a god and having to avert her gaze from the vibrant purple eyes that she could see through the shadow cast by his hood.

At this Perseus rose from the bed and turned to leave but was once again stopped in his actions as a hand delicately grasped onto his own, causing him to turn back to the young mother. Upon Perseus turning around, Danae spoke again, "May I see your face before you go? I'd like to know the face of my saviour." She spoke in a pleading tone that Perseus couldn't bring himself to refuse.

Reaching up, Perseus slowly lowered his hood onto his shoulders, revealing his face and upon seeing it Danae blushed heavily and averted her gaze for a few moments before looking back at him, still blushing heavily. "You are very handsome Milord; I didn't believe that even the gods could look so beautiful."

Danae must have just blurted it out not realising, resulting in her blushing even more and looking away to regain control of herself. Despite her skin being deeper red than a tomato, Perseus didn't notice as he also blushed and looked away at the compliment before recovering and responding, "It's Perseus, not Milord or anything of that sort. And thank you for the compliment, you are too kind."

"I'm sorry Milor-, Perseus. And if anything, it was an understatement." Danae responded, blushing less this time as she met his eyes.

"It is okay, goodbye Lady Danae." Perseus answered.

"Goodbye Perseus." Danae replied to which Perseus gave her a soft smile and left the building, pulling his hood back over his head before he opened the door.

Exiting the building he discovered that he had spent many hours within the place healing the patients, finding the sun to already almost have met the horizon. As he re-entered the town centre, he found the same lady from before packing away her stall, who raced over to him when she noticed his approach.

"How did it go? Were you able to heal any of them?" The woman asked, voice filled with hope.

"They are all healed and only require some rest to regain their energy. The pestilence has been removed from your town and you should be well from now on." Perseus answered with a cheerful smile, enjoying the woman's reaction as her face lit up with joy. She then hugged him and thanked him before taking a step back and apologising for her forwardness.

Perseus brushed away the apologies and told the woman that he would have to be on the way now. "It seems that you were gifted to us by the gods themselves and that we have regained their favour, it would be the greatest disrespect if we weren't to feed you and give you shelter for tonight at the least. Please, you are welcome to stay with my family and I, I live with my sister, her husband and their son. I'm indebted to you for saving my sister and nephew after all." The woman answered his announcement that he would be leaving.

Perseus smiled realising the connection that this woman had to Danae who he had been so recently talking to, and he could see the relation quite obviously now that it was revealed. Despite this he wished to be on his way, not wanting to stay anywhere for any permanence given he would have to move on eventually anyway. "I'm thankful for your offer but I really must be going now, I wish you the best and I hope your sister and nephew can re-join you at your home soon."

The woman nodded in acceptance, realising that Perseus wouldn't budge on his insistence to be going and instead gave him one last embrace and wished him good fortune on his journey. As Perseus walked out of the town, he re-entered the forest, going away from the road that ran through the village and likely on to the next.

Once deep enough into the forest, he returned to the huge form of a wolf and began running through the forest, exploring more of Arcadia and the wilderness that spread across the lands. As he ran through the woods, he soon felt his energy being restored and the feeling of calm power that filled him as the warm rays of the beautiful sunset were cast across his silky black fur through gaps in the trees.

Over the next year Perseus had travelled across the entirety of Arcadia and a large amount of the rest of Greece, even travelling to nearby islands, although trepidatious when entering the sea on any vessel, treating the ill and aiding the less fortunate. After having done so in Myrleia, Perseus found that he could truly make a difference by using his powers to aid these people and was always happy to see the smile of one's family who didn't lose their kin or children who gained a meal when they wouldn't have had one for multiple days straight.

The impoverishment of some people whilst others feasted like there was no tomorrow and threw away leftovers as scrap caused Perseus great anger although he settled on trying to benefit those within poverty rather than knocked down rich and greedy fools.

Unfortunately for Perseus in his goal to remain entirely unnoticed, he couldn't restrain the words that travelled across Greece. None other than Danae had ever seen his face or had a proper conversation with him but that didn't stop the rumours and legends. Across Arcadia many poor people idolised Perseus as the God of Nature, a traveller who brought about miracles by the gods hand, curing towns from illness and filling food stores from thin air and more.

As such when Perseus completed his deeds almost everyone would bow or kneel before him in thanks upon realising who he was and seeing what he had done. In some places he had been things got out of hand where a pompous king was enraged by the talk of some god who had aided his people and not met with the king himself. This king had demanded that anyone who spoke a word of him to be executed, wanting to quell the whispers of him that filled the city.

Perseus had been fortunate enough to hear of this from one of the neighbouring towns and met the people once again and convincing them to stay quiet regarding who he was and not get themselves killed trying to honour him by telling tales of his good deeds. After doing such the whispering quietened and whilst they still talked of him it didn't reach the ears of the king or those serving him, and the king calmed down and the situation was lost in the past.

As Perseus helped people across Arcadia he also made it his goal to help as much of nature as he could and so as he raced through forests in his huge wolf form he spread life into the forest, also having the benefit of strengthening his powers and ability to use them.

As a result, he had also been spoken of throughout nature yet in this case they knew who he actually was as Perseus, a young godling who was a lord of the wild. Due to this, instead of animals all around, other than wolves, running at the sight of the massive predator he appeared as, they approached him and were honoured by his presence, wanting to see their beloved lord for themselves. Word had also spread amongst wolves and by now every wolf across Greece knew of his existence and howled to the sky at night in their form of prayer to him.

When Perseus hadn't been within towns or cities trying to help people, he also spent a fairly large amount of time training further and refining his skills to practically unachievable heights. He had also encountered a few monsters although upon seeing him they smelt him and realised that he was a god that was concealing their aura and therefore ran in fear other than the few brave creatures who quickly fell before his might.

Currently, Perseus was travelling across the northern part of Arcadia, just having left Patras, the northern-most city in Arcadia, after having treated a young boy who had fallen off the walls steps and lost the use of his legs, now with fully functioning legs after Perseus' assistance. As he travelled down across the state of Achaea, Perseus was walking through forests in his human form unlike usual deciding that he would like to walk after having been shocked at the young child who had so almost lost his own ability to walk himself.

As Perseus walked through the forest many animals approached him, soon realising from the connection they felt that he was the human form of their lord of the wild that they had heard about from animals across Greece. As Perseus walked, he was cradling a young bear cub in his arms that he found wounded by a trap set up by humans near a river and was heading to its mother who it had wandered off from. The young cub had a pure white fur, the likes of which he had never seen before and must be extremely rare. He also had many animals surrounding and following him such as deer, a variety of birds, squirrels, foxes, lynxes and more, all talking and listening excitedly as Perseus told them about some of the places, he had been that were fa away.

It was another few hours walk before Perseus finally made it to the cave that the now healed bear cub had been leading him to, making Perseus admonish the young cub for running so far from home. When he arrived, he said his goodbyes to many of the surrounding animals that were still with him, all who ran off after showering him with affection and appreciation. Entering the dark cave quietly with the bear cub still safely cuddled up in his arms, Perseus found the mother and was horrified as he saw the blood splattered walls, with paintings made from it depicting the hunt of the bear that was bleeding out with a spear still impaled in her side curled up in the furthest corner of the cave.

Whilst Perseus understood the need for people to hunt and hunted himself, he could never condone the hunting of a mother or child, and especially not for sport like this where they didn't even harvest the meat or fur for use. Added onto that, the fact that they didn't give the whimpering animal a peaceful or relatively painless death once captured and even painted its own death, using its blood, in front of her still dying form, Perseus was disgusted and enraged.

He quickly made his way to the poor animals side and placed a hand that was alight with the healing fires of the hearth that came naturally and easily to him after all this time and practice since his first use of it, soothing the creatures pain away so that it could die peacefully as despite his power, Perseus knew that he couldn't revive something this close to death.

As he knelt beside the mother, her whining quietened at his ministrations and the young cub slipped from his embrace and cuddled next to her mother where she whimpered quietly. Knowing the mother was too weak to do anything herself, Perseus softly stroked the small cub, calming her and quelling her quivering. It was then that the mother amounted the strength to speak, "y-You're t-the f-father of the W-Wild?" She asked hopeful and weakly.

"I am, there is no need to worry. You may pass in peace; I will make sure that your daughter is safe."  
"Y-you will?" She responded in disbelief, "You truly are as kind as the wild speaks of you being. My other children all passed very young and my daughter is only still a few weeks old, I am afraid that she too may pass. When I saw fur, I feared how she would be hunted, my beautiful daughter, my other two sons weren't blessed with such pelts but maybe it was destiny as you, the great lord of wilderness, take her in." She said, voice filled with love and adoration of her child.

"I will take her in as my own and she shall be a fierce princess of nature" Perseus spoke as he gently stroked the dying mothers head, further easing her suffering, "Now rest, be at peace now and forever more."

She spoke one last line before letting out her dying breath, "Her name is Erimia"

The cave remained silent for a long while, no occupant could tell exactly how long but by the time any realised, there was no longer any sunlight being cast into the cave. Perseus gently lifted Erimia from the ground and the young cub snuggled up in his arms, an aura of sadness still thick in the air.

That night Perseus for once didn't know where he was headed, didn't follow a sense or feeling, rather he wandered for some time before settling down at the base of a large tree with a now dozing cub in his arms. As he drifted off into the realms of Hypnos one thought sounded loudly in his resolve, he would hold his promise and keep Erimia safe.

Since the woeful day in the cave where Erimia's mother was put to rest, Perseus had stopped his self-appointed goal of helping those he could across Greece and rather set his goals on the wellbeing of Erimia. Whilst she may have been a bear cub, they shared a strong relationship regardless, a bond that wouldn't be broken regardless of the trial.

It had been at least 3 months and young Erimia remembered little of her mother or what had happened as is common for the young, although she had grown quite significantly in the short time. Perseus, spending the greater portion of his time took great care of his daughter as was made clear when a large wolf came for her when she had wandered for a drink at a nearby stream.

Whilst that wolf may have been large when standing at his height of 3 feet, he immediately backed up from his predatory stance as Perseus at 6' 7" even as a wolf and at a length of around 12 feet. The wolf sensed the presence of an alpha unlike any other and immediately recognised this as the father wolf that was whispered of throughout the wilderness. Trembling in his presence as the young, pristine white bear cum timidly hid behind his massive figure, the wolf laid on the ground in fear and reverence, killing intent plain to see in Perseus.

Whilst Perseus had shown the mercy not to take the wolf's life, he had not been left in a great condition with large gashes across his face that would fade into scars yet never go away for good.

Erimia had only then just gained the courage of some independence since having gotten stuck in the bear trap and was once again sent into a state of great anxiety that kept her from leaving her fathers side. Whilst Perseus didn't mid too much, he did eventually coax her back up to gaining some more confidence, and that she had.

She never did stray too far, but she was no longer fearful and through some playful wrestling when Perseus decreased his size in his wolf form, she had gained some skill to defend herself. Erimia had grown largely and was now around a third of Perseus' size as a human.

They had recently taken to travelling again as Perseus had done before, yet they kept to the wild as to avoid any mortals, Erimia enjoying the journey and almost constantly talking excitedly which entertained Perseus to no end as he had a respite from the loneliness that had followed him previously.

Since the issue with the wolf trying to attack his daughter, Perseus believed it was time and had adopted the cub as his own, blessing her with greater strength and greater healing capabilities as well as the power to somewhat control Perseus' own powers to a minimal extent. Hestia had been watching him regularly as well as Demeter, both finding out about Erimia early on and had been fascinated by her.

Hestia often came and played with Erimia when she had time as well as spend time with her son since he was staying away from civilisation and had quickly fallen in love with the adorable cub. Demeter had also visited, though far less than her sister and had gotten to know Perseus better than she had before, similarly to her sister, she fell for Erimia quickly and spoiled her with different berries and fruit she would grow wherever they were when she visited.

When Perseus had adopted her and she gained some of his powers as well as being strengthened by it, both his mother and aunt had been fascinated as something like this had never happen before and after much discussion they decided it may have been possible due to Perseus' wolf side and role as the Lord of Wilderness, or so he has been titled by the wild as a collective.

Right now, Perseus, in his human form, was sitting by the fire alone with Erimia curled beside him with her head in his lap as he stroked her softly and she grumbled happily at his ministrations. They had just eaten a deer, the catch of Erimia's first hunt that took place that day and Perseus was proud of her, not many bears became so independent and skilled at such a young age.

As they sat by the crackling fire Perseus watched as the fire was caught by Erimia's fur, the white coat adopting the colours of the crackling flame, a magical array of light that likes of which were comparable to the beauty of the most magnificent sunsets.

Perseus sighed softly as he thought of his future, he couldn't bare the thought that one day he may see the young cub on his lap come to pass and had to curse his own immortality for it. He also knew that he couldn't completely remain in his newly adopted lifestyle which was completely ostracised from society as he longed to help those who needed it like before.

He decided to wait until Erimia could fend for herself before he made such decisions though and upon this decision, he laid her head on the ground before shifting into his wolfen form and wrapping around her as she cuddled into his side.

The sound of a bowstring being released, and a projectile being launched through the air was accompanied by loud footfalls and the scrambling of something through the dense foliage of a vibrant forest.

Soon to accompany these sounds was the dull thunk of the arrow burying itself into something, these noises being repeated again and again as the ground and trees in the area were becoming riddled with arrows. To trained ears it was simple to identify the sounds of 5 people and due to their swiftness in the dense forest it could also be derived that they possessed some skill as hunters.

Despite these hunters skills the area was soon filled with pained screams before an almost deafening silence before the previous ruckus was reignited with similar heightened vigour. Perseus observed these hunters from the trees as he listened to everything around him and whilst prepared to act at the slightest notice, he was not moving to take immediate action.

Along with the blurs of brown that flitted between trees identifying the hunters by their common clothing, flashes of pure white also were identifiable although any who saw such a thing would be led to question its reality due to the speed and grace of whatever it may be.

More screams shortly filled the air as another of the hunters met their demise and Perseus smiled slightly in acknowledgement. Whilst Perseus had rarely ever outright condoned violence and especially murder, he did not have any qualms with the events unfurling beneath him on the forest floor.

It had been over 2 years since Perseus coming to have a daughter and those years had been merry and free of the loneliness Perseus had grown akin to but for the past year had also been filled with joy of training his daughter to fight for herself, both against humans and other animals using his two forms. Whilst Erimia surely could stand up against Perseus due to his immense skill and power she was a spectacular fighter and as Perseus sat in the tree, he had little fear for her safety beyond that which he had constantly possessed since she came under his protection.

The reason for his complacency with the acts unravelling was the nature of the hunters or those who really were the prey and are only now finding that out. These foul men were tracked down by Perseus in the last few months from the questioning of many people across his travels and he was able to determine as the killers of his daughter's mother. The foul men had made now move to better themselves and were even on another hunt for the joy of the sport and desecration of nature when he located them.

Perseus already decided those few months ago when he began his search for these vermin that they would be his test for his daughter, she had exceeded all his expectations as he trained her and whilst she was still growing an had more to learn, he believed that she was ready to accompany him as he returns to what he did before he met her. He wanted to be sure that he could be comfortable with her being by his side around mortals and on his old journeys, with her being capable of defending herself, not that he would let anything harm her regardless.

As such he had tasked her with the hunting of the hunters, telling her that if she succeeded then they would begin to venture through Greece and return to his original journey helping those he could as she had been pleading for them to do for some time.

Erimia had first waited after identifying the men and scouting out the area unnoticeably, then as one went to the stream for water, she was at the other side drinking from it before noticing him and scampering off as if afraid. The intent of which was quickly successful as the hunter ran back to his group and told them of the glorious pelt that they would make their own before setting off in their hunt of her.

Whilst it had taken a great deal of his will as well as the soothing of his mother in his head, he had been able to restrain himself from obliterating them then and there, and it was worth it. Now he watched as his daughter was put to the test but handled it with ease.

Purposefully drawing their attention and appearing frightened she lured them into a false sense of security before they ended up trapped in a dense area of the forest where she could move just as fast and gracefully with her connection to the wilderness whilst they were slowed and trapped. She had then split them up by giving them glances of her through far away trees and luring them out before ending them with brutal swiftness.

In little over an hour since the hunters began their hunt, one remained as Erimia darted through the trees around the clearing that he had been led into, the man left as little more than a bumbling mess in his fear. After some time of taunting, Erimia entered the clearing, slowly prowling towards the man who now laid, propped up by his elbows, staring at her in fear and backing away into a tree at the edge of the clearing.

She then stopped and waited, what for the man didn't even have the functionality to wonder. It was then that Perseus dropped from the tree and came to Erimia's side and he couldn't help the chuckle he let out as he saw that she had used her control over water to clean herself whilst she hunted. She let out a happy grumble when he got next to her and she shoved her head into his chest which he caught and rubbed lovingly whispering to her, "Great job little one, I'm so proud of you." To which she laughed and mumbled a, "Thanks Father." Before stepping back to where she was before.

She was a sight to behold as she stood at three and a half feet even when on all fours and not fully grown with the mystical beauty of her pelt, but the most fascinating part of her appearance were her eyes. Unlike a bears usual brown or black irises, Erimia bore similar vibrant purple irises identifying her as Perseus' daughter although lacking the orange flecks Perseus gained upon being adopted by Hestia.

The quivering man let out a squeak of a noise, a mixture of his fear and confusion finally manifesting into some sort of sound. Perseus then turned to the man with his daughter by his side, then, as he approached the scum, he shifted into his full-sized wolf form, which despite his lack of growth in human form, now filled out a full 7 feet in height at the shoulders. If the man could be any more scared, he definitely was now. Pushing himself back against the tree, he vainly attempted escape but froze as Perseus stood where he was face to face with the man, lips drawn back to reveal his teeth that were sharper than the sharpest mortal blade.

He then spoke in a deep, gravelly voice causing the man's eyes to further widen and for him to shrink in on himself, "You have harmed the mother of my daughter and your hunting has tainted and harmed the wilderness I reside over. Your friends have paid your penance for now but you, you shall serve a purpose yet. You are to make it known that the wild will not accept the harm of mortals, hunting is nature, not sport and you shall not make it so. If you stray from this one task or do anything that enrages me…" Rather than say anything, Perseus bared his fangs.

Perseus then raked his claws, that were as sharp as his teeth, across the man's chest, burning the wounds into his skin with the searing power he imbued them with to mark him forever, before turning around and leaving the clearing with his daughter at his side.

That night Perseus and his daughter enjoyed a delicious meal that he and his mother prepared, Demeter also sharing in the merriments and he for the first time since Tegea felt the sense of a true home as he was surrounded by true family. He knew this wouldn't remain the same forever as everything progresses, but for what was to come, he was ready.

Upon waking the next morning, Perseus and Erimia headed out to continue the journey Perseus had started, together, beginning the tale of one of the first myths that few that didn't witness it believed true. That was what the mortals made of him and his daughter, telling of the God of Nature and his companion, a bear as white as the heavens themselves.

**Another one down.**

**I feel like this chapter may be a bit different in writing to the others, definitely had a different setting and was wondering what any of you think.**

**I'd love it if you could tell me what you think of the writing style (whether you like it or not) and if there's anything you would change about it as feedback should help me to write better and as a result give you something better to read.**

**Finally, I was wondering what you thought of Erimia and the relationship she had with Perseus and where you think it should go.**

**Please review as I love hearing from readers.**

**Thanks for Reading and I'll see you next time :)**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Word had travelled across Greece rapidly as could be expected when Perseus and Erimia travelled from town to town aiding the ill and protecting the defenceless. Not only had Perseus further developed his own name as the protector of mortals through his deeds, Erimia also became feared for her ferocity in dealing with those they found attacking others who weren't capable of defending themselves. Despite this fear, she was also seen as a creature sent from the heavens by the gods themselves to accompany the healer throughout Greece.

Unfortunately, along with this fear came the attention of the egotistical and arrogant who would do anything to bolster their reputation and status through having hunted the revered animal. Perseus was obviously unsettled by this sort of attention being brought upon his daughter but knew that she could handle herself, regardless of what mortal stood in her way.

They had been travelling through Greece for over a year now aiding those they could, and Perseus had continued to regularly train Erimia and she had grown to have better control of her powers to manipulate nature around her as well as control water and fire to a limited extent. Coupled with her experience from the battles they almost regularly found themselves in, whether it be with monsters or foul mortals, she now held an intimidating level of skill and strength.

Currently the pair were on a large island near to the Greek mainland known as Kefalonia where there was said to be a plague passing through that had already been the demise of many of the weaker portions of the population and could potentially spread throughout Greece. Perseus and Erimia had been fortunate enough to have remained out of the Gods radar given many of the royals they watched disliked them for the attention they 'stole' from the 'real heroes' as they call themselves, as well as the gods continuing fascination with the brute Heracles who was completing trials for Hera, as he was told by his mother. Despite this they still tried their best to go unnoticed when travelling further avoiding the gods ability to track them by leaving little to trace in their careful movements.

After hearing of the plague from some of the people down in the docks of a small town that regularly did business with Kefalonia, the two were quick to stow themselves away in a vessel headed there, Erimia conveniently being able to reduce her own size similarly to how Perseus can.

Huddled together in the cargo beneath the deck of the old ship they were aboard, the small pitch-black wolf and pure white bear went unspotted by the bustling crew rowing through the night towards their destination.

Regardless of his connection to the sea, Perseus was still fearful of whether or not his father would find out about his presence. This concern was not born out of the threat to himself as if it came to it Perseus would be glad to fight his father and harm him for the pain, he's caused Perseus' own family, his true family that is. No, this fear was born from the harm that could be brought upon those he truly cared for most, being his mothers, both from birth and adoption, and his daughter.

Perseus still longed to be reunited with Aphrodite, his mother whom which he knew, from the single gaze and warm touch that he remembers of her, truly loved him and was the first to ever do so. Though he knew to bide his time and had complete faith that Hestia would tell him as soon as it would be safe for him to see her again without the risk of his presence being discovered and riling up the easily agitated Gods.

It therefore was a great relief to Perseus when they made it to the docks of Kefalonia, their destination, and he was able to quickly make the short transportation onto the beaches nearby with his daughter through use of vapour travel. Whilst he didn't wish to teleport long distances through the use of his power as he wasn't certain that he could mask the burst of power that it released, from drawing attention, he was confident enough to mask smaller bursts that allowed them to avoid the unwanted attention of prying mortals.

As the worlds was still veiled with the darkness of night, they decided to rest for the night here and move on to do what it was they came for the next morning. Perseus, as is usual, was in no need of rest due to the energy he gained as the sun set over the horizon as they sailed, despite having been shielded from the rays themselves in their concealment aboard the ship. He therefore sat next to the small fire he had lit in the area where the soft grass of the forest dwindled, and the sands of the beach spread out. In his human form with Erimia's head resting on his lap lazily, Perseus fed the bear, who was now a similar size to him at the moment, the berries and roots he had collected from the area quickly beforehand that he knew she loved to eat but was to impatient to find for herself, rather wanting to quickly hunt some animal she would smell on the way.

Perseus smiled as he alternated between looking down at his daughter, who was relaxed as she munched on the food and enjoyed his hand that stroked from her head down her back repeatedly, and the sea that shone as it reflected the radiant glow of the moon. Despite the moon's light still illuminating the sea he could hardly make out any details, this had caught his attention recently as after spending so long as a young child staring across a moonlight ocean, he had formed a habit in doing so regularly, and usually he could make out every detail of the waves that broke even miles from the shore.

The glow of the moon always fascinated him, only coming second to the magnificence of how the sky was painted with an array of colour at both dawn and dusk. He used to watch the light flitter through the trees and highlight the occasional scampering animal through the wilderness, instead, as of late, when he traversed the forest at night the moon's rays strained to even illuminate the leaves of tree's highest branches and it was a rarity for it to meet the ground itself.

He knew from Hestia that the Titaness Selene, sister of Helios, the Titan of the sun, was the one to pull the moon across the sky throughout the night and it worried him how the light she blessed the Earth with had been diminishing. Unlike the many pompous Gods, Perseus held no ill will towards the titans merely for who they are and rather wished to judge everyone for their own actions, as a result his concern for Selene was not solely due to what would happen if something were to happen to her, but rather her own wellbeing. He had long since wished to meet the twins after having been told stories by his mother that only further fuelled his fascination of both the sun and moon, and he thought that he would be good friends with the two kind titans that Hestia spoke of. Such thoughts were only furthered by the pull and connection he felt to both the sun and moon that his mother and himself, believed was due to his connection with both dawn and dusk.

Perseus continued to stare out over the sea, long after Erimia had finished eating and promptly fallen asleep on his lap, her snores sounding like a cute whine as they always had much to her embarrassment after he told her. It was only as the moon had almost hit the horizon, after it completed what used to seem like a graceful glide but now appeared to be an arduous and exhausting flight across the sky, that Perseus pulled himself away from the sight that was troubling him and back to Erimia. He decided that it would be best to wake her now so that they may make their journey to the town most greatly affected by the plague throughout the dawn as to arrive when the sun was up and the place first awakened.

As the pair began their journey, they slowly wandered through the forest that seemed to be filled with an air of death and sickness. The forest was near silent, only broken by the scuttling of a small animal here and there, reflecting the poor state of the islands inhabitance.

As they usually did when passing through nature, especially if it were in a sorry state such as this, the pair began to feed life back into the forest, bringing back lush green colours within the leaves and grass, along with vibrant splashes within flowers across the soft floor. Perseus had a greater connection to the wild and was therefore having a far greater affect, although such powers were obviously Erimia's strongest as her powers seemed greater than that of the few demigods that Perseus had heard of.

As they wandered further, they found themselves often graced with the presence of a range of animals who were in awe of the pair as their presence confirmed the words that had spread through Greece. Despite the huge form of Erimia, who as a bear is a natural predator often feared throughout the wild, her aura and connection to the surrounding nature set the animals at ease. It was a little over an hour before the two reached the edge of the now, once again, lively forest, and they emerged after parting ways with the animals that had taken to travelling with them.

As they entered the town Perseus was worried by the dead air that permeated through what should have been a lively village and was not set at ease when he found the streets deserted even with the sun now perched over the horizon and announcing the beginning of a new day. As Perseus explored the empty streets, he came upon a temple honouring the Goddess Hera that was packed full of people as he could see through the ajar door, yet still little noise of life was held within.

Perseus quickly sent Erimia into the nearby forest, deciding that the dire situation that he was faced with called for an immediate response rather than the delay and fear that his daughter often brought, regardless of her actions. As he slowly entered the temple he was faced with a young and distressed seeming priestess who tried to usher him out the door, but inevitably failed in pushing him out.

"Please sir, you must leave before the plague catches you within its grasps as well." She pleaded almost beggingly.

"I am here to help young one." Perseus spoke calmly in a deep voice, setting her at ease slightly, "May I inquire as to why the ill are held up in Lady Hera's temple, if I am correct, she is only a goddess of woman's health."

"You are kind sir, but we are left with no choice. Few of the great gods are found to grant good health and healing and we must humbly seek the kindness of the holy queen to stand a chance at living through the plague. Our town is isolated and small, but we may hold hope that our combined prayers may reach the heart of the goddess our town has devoted itself to."

"I may not be the godly miracle that you have been praying for, but I have found myself in many situations such as this and have built some expertise in healing the ill. May I aid in the recovery of your people." Perseus offered his aid to the distraught priestess.

"Maybe you are the blessing of Lady Hera upon us, please, please, come and do what you may." The woman said, some joy and hope filling her voice for the first time Perseus heard.

He was then drawn into the depths of the temple and found the floor crammed full of rows of seriously ill people laying on straw mats, those not yet taken by the plague or still well enough to do so, were aiding the worst in any way they could.

Perseus immediately knelt by the side of what appeared to be an extremely ill young man that was coughing blood across the dirty and stained, smooth stone floor of the temple. Placing a hand atop the young man's chest Perseus channelled the healing of both nature and the hearth through the man, as the glow of orange and green that accompanied his now instinctual and almost tireless actions after all the practice he had had, was concealed beneath his hand.

The murky hue of the man's skin soon faded and along with it, colour returned to the man's exposed skin, and although still feverish from the tiring affect of the plague on his body, he had been purified of the illness.

On he went from person to person until Perseus had been able to cure the entire town of their illness and subtly purge the place of the seeds of the sickness without being noticed. As he came to finish the last person, that person being the young priestess that despite all her attempts, had been unable to conceal her own symptoms as to help others first, Perseus stood and exited the stuffy and still foul-smelling confines of the temple.

All the people within the temple had been calmed into a sleep by Perseus as he channelled the powers of the hearth and he had then been able to make his exit peacefully, without the reverential prayers and gifts of gratitude that he had been confronted with previously before finding this simple method to avoid such.

Perseus took in a deep breath of the fresh and calming air that wafted from the serene forest that surrounded the village after Perseus and his daughters healing on their way to the town, the breath helping to restore some of Perseus' lost energy. Whilst after his years of experience such healing actions took little energy from him, this illness had been strong and deeply engraved into the people, therefore after the almost hundred patients he had healed, Perseus was drained of energy.

After a short while standing just outside the entrance of the now silent temple, Perseus moved off into the forest where he was soon met with Erimia. The two moved on through the day healing people across the island, that day soon turned into many days and then into weeks and it wasn't for almost a month that the pair were able to eradicate the plague from the island as it had seeped to seep its way into every crevice and to every person getting to the point where Perseus had to purge the seeds from every dock on the island to avoid its continuing spread.

It was with great relief that Perseus and Erimia had been able to retire that afternoon with the assurance that the plague had been destroyed completely and very few had fallen to its deathly grasp. Despite this as time had gone on, on the island, Perseus had been witnessed with Erimia in many towns where they both ventured in and it had become more difficult to travel with the searches for the pair by many people who wished to worship them in person for their actions.

Perseus detested that people thought that such a simple kindness as doing what he could for them, led people into the belief that they must grovel and worship people like they do to the arrogant gods and therefore disliked when people believed that they had to act like such towards him. Erimia had soon adopted a similar outlook as Perseus with their time together as neither desired attention, praise or compensation, but preferred doing what they could out of kindness without seeking anything in return.

Perseus had continued to observe the moon's journey across the sky each night and had found that its condition was only continuing to deteriorate and was soon able to see the sun showing similar attributes despite being lesser in proportion, only dimming slightly and lingering in parts of its journey. This had worried Perseus greatly and as the afternoon the pair spent playing around in the forest with Perseus in his wolfen form drifted into night, Perseus sat contemplating the scenario by the fire with Erimia curled by his side with her head on his lap. As Perseus turned his gaze from the sky into the brilliant flames of the fire before them, he furrowed his brow, worrying for the titan twins he had heard of from his mother.

It was then that the flames rose up and leapt from the fire to form his mother beside him in her 30-year-old form. When she arrived, she wrapped her arm around her son lovingly and he found warm comfort in the loving embrace. "I felt you worrying about something, What's wrong my dear." Hestia said in a soothing and loving voice. Ever since becoming Perseus' mother she had never been happier and whilst also becoming closer to her sister, Demeter, she had recovered much of her happiness and former joyful attitude she lost after Poseidon attacked her. She had always been proud of her amazing son and her pride had only grown further and further as time bore on and he did more and more good in the world. She felt blessed to have such an amazing child to call her own and loved him more than anything, therefore his worry which she rarely felt, caused her to become quite worried and troubled herself.

"I'm sorry for worrying you mother. It's just, you know the stories you told me about the titan twins, Selene and Helios?" Perseus inquired to which Hestia nodded but remained quiet, waiting for him to elaborate.

"I've always wanted to meet them since you told me the stories of them and given the connection I feel to the sun and moon. Ever since the island, I've watched the moon almost every night and only recently have I noticed it dimming and lugging across the sky. It worries me what may be causing such things and I don't know what to do." Perseus confessed.

Hestia gave a faint smile, seeing Perseus' disregard for the fact that they were titans unlike the prejudice held by her 'family', but was also worried as she heard what had been troubling him and berating herself for not noticing it herself. "And what do you think the matter is son, you are more connected to the entity than I." Hestia prompted.

"I-I don't know, I just have a feeling that something's wrong." Perseus admitted, worry evident in his voice.

"You should find them then, if anyone can it is you. And when you do you will know what is wrong and if there is anything you can do about it." Hestia answered.

"How do I find them though? I've never met either of them before." Perseus questioned.

"You must channel your senses much like you do when using your powers and detecting things around you in a fight. Follow your connection to the moon and sun and then follow that to their source. That source will be the twins and if you ever need help, I'll be there for you, as will your aunt Demeter, I am sure." Hestia encouraged and comforted him.

Perseus pondered this for a while casting his gaze away from his mother and the fire where it had rested, and up into the sky at almost pained, weak glow of the moon. His eyes then hardened with determination and he looked back to his mother. "I'll find them and help with whatever this is." He said in a tone that left no doubt as to whether he would succeed in his goal or not.

Hestia smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and patting the side of Erimia's face, who practically purred in content, before she flashed off. As she appeared back within her palace, she gazed out the window into the night sky, looking at the moon and questioning how she hadn't noticed earlier herself. Regardless, she pulled he necklace from where it hung underneath her dress and held the beautiful ruby that had become imbued with her powers over the hearth and family as it became the symbol of her own family, glowing with a warm light. The necklace brought her strength and calmness as she felt confident within her son's ability to do as he said and as she retired for the night she smiled thinking of how much she loved her son and the family they built and shared, tucking the warm necklace back within her night dress.

Perseus had told Erimia of what he had decided along with Hestia's visit the previous night whilst she had slept and she whole-heartedly agreed to his decision to find the pair, also being fascinated by what she had heard of them and wanting to meet them herself.

After having quickly hunted and foraged a large breakfast, the pair ate before Perseus allowed Erimia to run around and play with the animals around the clearing whilst he focussed his senses and attempted to follow the pull of the sun that hung in the sky that was almost completely clear of clouds.

As he sat in the clearing in front of the still lit and warmly glowing fire, Perseus closed his eyes and spread his senses through the surrounding forest as he had done many times in the past. Around him he felt all the life within the wild from the smallest of tree saplings to distant wolves that were hunting as a pack on the other side of the island. He smiled softly at the familiar feeling of the surrounding nature but soon drew in his focus and furrowed his brow in concentration.

Reaching into his powers of dawn and dusk as he did when he used such powers previously, he felt the calmness and raw power that radiated through him with his strongest power. He could feel the potential within himself to summon the orange, purple and red, swirling fires that accompanied this power that was more powerful than any flame even Hestia knew of. Rather than summon this familiar power, Perseus instead focussed further upon the connection this power had to the sun and moon.

After a length of time that Perseus couldn't pinpoint due to his immense focus on his powers but what actually was almost 8 hours, he was able to feel the power of the sun and moon and feel the pull they had on him. As he remained in that frozen position for another 13 hours, he was finally able to narrow down on the feeble pull that the power had over him in what he had confirmed was a greatly weakened state. As a result, he was able to feel the direction that the power was coming from and where he believed that the twin titans may be.

As he confirmed this he awoke from his meditative state, and saw the sun rising over the horizon in a beautiful array of colour and was able to register how long he had been like he was using his now far strengthened connection to both the sun and moon. He found Erimia curled in his lap in a very small form where she was the size that he had found her in.

Perseus smiled down at his daughter and gently lifted her up into his arms, avoiding awakening her, and begun what would be a long journey to where he felt the power of the titans. As he came to the edge of the island, Perseus had followed the beach to a nearby dock that he had sensed where he believed he could find a transport off the island. As he travelled towards the dock, he found himself amazed with the heightened senses he felt. It seemed that his venture within his own powers and their source had strengthened his skill and control. His senses had always been greater due to his godhood and wolfen side, but now he could feel everything immediately close to him and could, with ease, locate things at a further distances with what seemed to be an additional sense.

In addition, Perseus also felt a greater control over his powers over dawn and dusk to where he could more easily and powerfully control the flames he could summon, as well as the physical strength and energy it filled him with.

As he arrived at the dock, he tucked the still sleeping Erimia into his leather bag and pulled his hood up over his head, concealing his face other than his vibrant purple eyes. He then approached what he had identified as the captain of a vessel he saw being loaded with supplies and resources for a travel off the island.

After a quick discussion Perseus had been able to gain passage on the voyage at a small fee paid out of the small amount of money, he had always kept with him as an assurance. Boarding the large ship, Perseus aided the sailors in the preparation for their journey and they soon set sail for their destination which happened to be one of the Greek mainlands. After a few hours of sailing where Perseus sat above deck enjoying the soft sea breeze and accompanying scent, he felt Erimia awaken and quickly informed her of what had happened without being noticed by the ship's crew, convincing her to stay tucked away in the bag, to which she put up little argument as she snuggled up and went back to sleep.

Perseus had decided to go under the deck to see what was down there, sating his curiosity and boredom. What he found left him enraged and he had to calm himself before the seas responded to his anger and obliterated the ship due to his power. Beneath the deck and huddled together in their dirty and torn rags were chained and shivering young men and women who seemed to be quite ill and full of fear. Perseus easily deduced that the crew aboard this ship had taken the islands weakened state due to the illness to their advantage and taken these people as slaves with the intent to sell them wherever he was going.

Leaving his rage for later, Perseus quickly used his powers to help calm the people as he also did so himself by quietly telling them that he would help them escape. Using his powers over the hearth he warmed the freezing captives and removed any of their illnesses. Then using a show of inhuman strength, he broke all of their shackles before returning to the deck and awaiting his time for action. It was many hours before they had made it to their destination, but before they could dock into the port, Perseus willed the waters to propel the ship away from them and into the jagged stones that lined the shore a few kilometres away.

The crew was frantic as they hurried about trying to right the course, but they were both too late and powerless to stop Perseus as he surrounded the place where the prisoners where being held in a protective encasing of water before ramming the ship into the rocks. The ship was torn apart into splinters as it shattered against the rocks, but the unnatural currents launched it further than any ship should go until it rested upon the land that was beyond the jagged rocks. In the collision, most of the crew was thrown overboard and the few that remained were knocked unconscious as they were slammed against the deck. Perseus then went down into the hold and brought what used to be the prisoners up onto the deck where he made sure they were supplied with proper clothing and plenty of money as they divided up whatever the disgusting men had brought with them. Once Perseus had helped all of them down from the wreckage and made sure the 16 of them had all they needed to be ok, he left them in the nearby town they had been headed to before heading off to continue his own journey. Once they had gotten far enough away from the populated areas and into the forest, Perseus got Erimia out of the bag, who had been awake since just before the crash, and morphed into his wolfen form, although not at his full size. Perseus then stood at 3'5", still far larger than most wolves and was soon accompanied by a slightly larger bear who had grown to a height of 4' in her largest form and had a naturally larger form.

The two then took off at unnaturally fast speeds, occasionally playing around as they raced one another, tackling each other and tolling around. Perseus enjoyed the time with his daughter that he hadn't been able to have in the stress they had been under with the plague on the island. Whilst Perseus could go much faster than Erimia in his current form and many times faster than that in his full form, he kept his speed similar and instead enjoyed the friendly competition as his daughter laughed and growled playfully throughout the day.

Even at their more relaxed pace, as the sun set on the horizon and the pair settled down for the night at a campfire that they had started in a clearing, they had already made almost half of the journey to their destination. Whilst Perseus was eager to find the twins, he also didn't want to strain Erimia and so he got some sleep that night as Erimia became smaller and he curled around her protectively in his wolf form as he had so often done before when she was younger.

The next morning, the pair once again set off on their journey, but both being eager to arrive at their destination and being fuelled by the even more dismal appearance of the moon the previous night, they travelled at a far greater pace. As a result, when the sun had finally managed to peak in the sky where it seemed to linger for a while, the two found themselves at a beach on the opposite side of the large landmass upon which they had landed the day before.

Feeling the presence of the pair through his powers on an island that they could see a short way out to sea, Perseus picked up Erimia, in her smaller form as she had been in the day before, and placed her in his leather satchel as he stood in his human form on the shore just before the water. He then made quick work of swimming through the water whilst concealing his presence from any water deities that may sense him, using the water to speed himself across to the island onto the shore where he emerged as dry as he had been before entering.

On the small island, he trekked inland following the weak and still dimming energy they had been following since they left Kefalonia. Finally, after a while of searching the area where he had felt the energy emitting from, that had for some reason cut out as they got closer, he located a well concealed cave that seemed to have a flickering light within that Perseus identified easily as a fire.

Slowly the Perseus entered the cave and as he ventured deep enough to where the fire's light was coming from, he saw a depressing and heartbreaking sight. Curled in the corner and shivering was a young girl that looked to be around 16 with beautiful silvery hair and eyes that glowed a bright silver but contained specks of inky blackness like the night sky. Her pale cheeks were tear streaked as she appeared to be trying to disappear in the corner as she cast fearful glances towards him. In front of her stood what appeared to be a once strong young man who looked gaunt with starvation and had similar pale skin. His eyes were a glowing mix of orange and gold and his hair was a reddish blonde colour, in his hand was a limply held, dull golden sword that seemed to reflect his own poor state.

The man held the sword as threateningly as he could and spoke in a strong voice despite his withered state, "I shall not allow you to harm my sister, regardless of who you are." At those words Perseus confirmed two things, firstly that this man would do whatever it took, even if it caused his death, to protect his sister, and secondly, that these siblings were the twin titans he was searching for.

Perseus raised his hands placatingly and took small steps towards the pair before kneeling before them, "Lord Helios and Lady Selene, it is a great honour to meet you and a painful sight to see you both like this. I swear that I come here with only wishes to meet and help the pair of you and mean no harm." Perseus spoke softly as he removed his bronze dagger from his waist and placed it on the floor in front of him and then removed the wooden pole from his bag which transformed into his simple spear that he placed next to it.

He then stood up and took a step back, leaving the weapons for the pair to do what they will with them. Helios seemed to trust him enough as he staggered to the wall next to his sister and slumped down next to her, placing a hand over her shoulder in a comforting embrace. "You seem to know us, so who would you be?" Helios inquired as Selene seemed a bit more comfortable and stopped crying.

"My name is Perseus and I am a godling adopted by Hestia and hiding from the Olympians, I haven't yet received my domains, but I have a strong connection to the dawn and dusk and through that, the two of you, the moon and the sun." Perseus introduced himself.

The two seemed to grow more comfortable at this and Perseus once again felt their auras being released, realising that is what he had been tracking. "We felt a young godling connect to our domains, a strong one at that and that seems to be you." Helios explained.

"May I help you?" Perseus asked, worried for the pair.

"You can do what you may, but I don't believe that there is much you can do." Helios explained.

Perseus came closer to the two at this and place a hand on each of their shoulders softly before closing his eyes and focusing on his powers of dawn and dusk. Opening his eyes, they glowed are more vibrant purple than they ever had before and he channelled all the energy he could into the two before him, using more power than he had ever before.

Once he finished, he regarded the two titans before him once again. Their eyes and hair seemed to glow more vibrantly in their colours and their pale skin had seemed to warm slightly. Both had recovered a more natural and healthy appearance and whilst they didn't look fine, they looked far better. As they acknowledged their own altered appearance, Selene quickly grabbed Perseus in a tight embrace as she whispered "thank you" again and again into his chest.

Helios smiled, though his eyes still seemed to hold a deep pain, "Thank you young godling, you have eased out suffering. The world has lost their worship within the pair of us after the gods took over from the titans and cast us away. We stayed neutral in the titan war, but the gods still saw us as an enemy. We have lost our connection to anything but one another and have lost our will to remain as we are, as a result we are fading and the condition can't be reversed but you have removed the immense pain of the process and for that we will be forever thankful." He explained.

Perseus was shocked that the twin titans were fading and despite the desperation he felt to keep them here he knew what Helios said was true and that the process couldn't be reversed and instead he swore to himself to make sure they faded happily and at peace. It was then as Selene sat back now seeming comfortable and smiling in her brothers embrace than Erimia peaked her head out from the leather bag having heard everything, shocking the titans who had never seen such a beautiful animal.

Everyone there knew that it was only a matter of time until the Titans present would fade, but they all felt like it wouldn't be as terrible as it would have been had Perseus not arrived.

**And another Chapter down,**

**It was great hearing the reviews so far and I've loved hearing from you guys, so thanks to those who took the time to do so, this chapters out already because it all encouraged me to write it straight away.**

**Also, I know that there area a lot of different myths surrounding the times I'm writing in and I'm also bending it to fit my story so I'm sorry if it doesn't match what truly happened but I'm going to try and make it relatively accurate and no big points should be missed (please tell me if you think something important need changing to make sense).**

**Finally, I've already got a list of Perseus' domains for the next chapter that he may or may not get (*wink wink*) and if someone guesses them all right or close enough I'll give you special mentions in the next chapter.**

**Anyways, Thanks for reading and I'll see you next Chapter :)**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

The twin titans were looking better since Perseus' intervention within their fading, yet it was still clear to any observer that they were withering away. Perseus at first had been desperate to reverse their condition but soon grew to accept the scenario as he saw that they were both at peace with what awaited them.

Rather than move on as Perseus had so many times after helping people, he decided to stay and get to know the two before it was too late, and so a friendship was built between the four of them over the month that had passed. Selene had been wooed by the 'adorable fluffy bear' that she referred to Erimia as and the two were often together as she played with Erimia. Perseus' daughter of course knew what was to come having heard of such things in stories that her grandmother and great aunt had told, therefore instead of getting angry at the name and not being seen as the fierce warrior she was, she let go of that side of herself. And so, over the month Erimia had remained in her smallest form and played with Selene whenever she could, the two growing close as Erimia found her first close friend, not regretting having decided to be kind to the Titaness.

Whilst they had been up to this, Perseus had regularly hunted with Helios around the small island they resided on and Perseus was taught some skills regarding his manipulation of his powers connected to both the sun and moon by the elder titan. Despite how much the Titans enjoyed the company, as time drew on, they both grew weaker and were soon trapped within the confines of the cave, lacking the energy to venture outside for any long period of time.

This deterioration in their condition had only made it clearer as to what was to come and had deeply saddened Perseus and his daughter, but whilst the confinement may have kept them from enjoying themselves outside the cave, they were kept entertained as each told stories of their own lives.

Perseus had been surprised to hear that the chariots of the moon and sun were drawn across the skies by themselves with the titans only providing the energy to guide it over its journey, as from what Hestia had told him, the twins were known to ride the celestial bodies across the sky.

In return for the stories and teachings of the pair, as well as the much appreciated company that he could be entirely open with, Perseus had taken to preparing the food for the pair and was ecstatic to hear how the pair loved his cooking, which only fuelled him to try to cook better. Furthermore, he shared with them some of the songs that Callie had forced him to learn during his stay in Tegea after having heard his voice once and saying it was beautiful.

And so, as another month was coming to pass the cave on the small Greek island was filled with the smells of delicious food, the voices of singing and laughter, filled with joy but covering a hidden sadness. The titans had grown weak and could barely sit up without the support of the cave wall and yet neither had felt so at comfortable or at peace before in their immortal lifespan.

As the night was coming to a close and transitioning to the new dawn the sun never lifted over the horizon as the moon fell, bathing the entirety of Greece in darkness that no one knew the cause for. Perseus on the other hand was gently comforting the barely awake titans as Erimia laid on Selene's stomach as she softly stroked the cub's pure white coat. "It will be okay; you will live in paradise within the realm of the faded for eternity and one day I shall join you and we can sing together once again." Perseus said comfortingly, although he was trying to convince himself at the same time, whilst holding back tears at the fading friends that he had made.

"We know Percy" Selene said, having adopted the nickname Antheia had gave him when she had first heard it in one of Perseus' stories, "And we will see you one day but it better be a long way in the future or we'll make sure your paradise is far from peaceful." She spoke in a threatening tone which surprised Perseus given how soft she was talking, but the chuckled along with the others.

"I promise." Perseus said simply but Selene nodded knowing that he meant it and wouldn't break the promise if he could.

The four stayed there in a peaceful silence as they relished in the last moments of their short-lived, yet strong, friendship. Helios then turned his head to look at his sister in the eye as they seemed to have a mental conversation before both faced Perseus from where they leant on the walls of the cave.

Helios then began to speak, "Since we knew we were to fade over a year ago the pair of us scoured the lands looking for someone who didn't associate with the filthy Olympians, other than a few of course, to who we could pass on our domains." Selene then picked up where he left off.

"We had no success, which is no surprise given the gods have made it their goal to wipe out all those that oppose them in the slightest. And so, as we settled on this island, we came to the decision to pass our domains onto our cousin, Hestia, the Olympian that we most trust and who is the nicest person we've met, to pass onto who she sees worthy."

Helios then continued, "But yet here, as if by fates will, Hestia's own child has come and shown us kindness so very few have ever. Showing the honour, loyalty and purity that only the fictional legends told to children contain."

"We therefore decided that you would be the one, to carry our domains, not for another but as your own as you still can having not come into your own domains yet." Selene paused for a moment, "I know that you may reject it, saying you aren't worthy or some other rubbish, but it is our decision."

"So please Perseus, will you give us our final wish so we may pass in peace knowing that someone as good and true as you shall safeguard our domains?" Helios concluded.

Perseus was shocked at this revelation. He knew that he was already powerful as Hestia had told him, power which he never craved to contain. All he desired was to have a peaceful life with a family that he loved and that loved him, but he knew that this would only make him more powerful, and yet he couldn't refuse his friends final request. And so, having come to accept this, Perseus nodded, "I would be honoured and shall serve to make your domains as breathtaking and revered as they were under your own control."

The siblings gave a weak smile as they lifted their hands, and each placed one on his shoulder closest to him. Then muttering in an ancient language passed down from the eldest titans or possibly further, that Perseus had been taught by his mother, they said, "To Perseus, son of the Hearth and Heart, keeper of dawn and dusk and natures chosen lord, I Helios, Titan of the sun and day / I Selene, Titaness of the moon and night, impart my domains of sun and day / moon and night, to restore and protect for all time to come. May they take him as their new bearer to tame and wield with honour and glory."

As they spoke glowing strands of silver wove it's way around Selene's body, as did glowing strands of Gold to Helios, before trailing up their arms and collecting in bright glowing light where their hands came into contact with Perseus. As they finished speaking, all strands had collected in the light that now connected them to the godling which then wove around his body and overlapped one another before sinking into his skin.

As the energy sunk within Perseus, he began to emit an array of glowing light, consisting of bright white, gold and silver, along with a deep midnight blue that was almost black. As he glowed, Perseus could feel the power combine with his own and his own strength increasing to many times what it had been before, having the full power of the domains rather than his own that had not yet been announced.

As the power flowed through him Perseus could feel a connection to the darkness that littered the cave, along with the light that flickered from the warm fire lit in the centre of the cavern. Soon the glow died down and Perseus reopened his eyes that had closed as the power entered him, and Selene gasped as she saw the twinkling lights like that of the night sky residing in his pupils.

The twins then smiled as they felt Perseus' strong connection to their domains that could only be gained by someone with who the domains truly belonged like themselves. It was then with tears that Perseus noticed their bodies begin to flicker together, yet the warm and soft smiles never left their faces as they each held one of Perseus' hands.

"The domains belong with you Percy, we can feel it. It will be natural for you to guide the sun and moon across the sky and they will prosper under your guidance." Selene explained.

"The day and night are similarly connected to you and the skies will glow with new depth and light under your care. Nyx and Hemera sleep along with the other primordials, but should they awaken they will love you as they did us when they taught us of the domains. Don't fear them as so many do for, they are kind and loving people unlike many of the other primordials." Helios continued, surprising Perseus as he thought of meeting the primordial goddesses one day when they awaken.

"You are a truly great friend and shall remember you until you join us in the realm of the faded young Perseus." Selene said as she ran a flickering hand, softly down his cheek and wiped away the tears that were flowing from his eyes.

"I shall remember the two of you as well and shall one day meet you in the paradise where the faded reside." Perseus answered, not being able to hold back the chocked sob he let out when Selene gave a last kind smile before flickering out of existence, leaving only a silver glow that almost immediately faded to nothing.

As Perseus stared into the empty void of space that was left behind by the Titaness, his attention was soon drawn to her brother who was also smiling warmly and drew Perseus into a hug. After only a few short moments Perseus was left hugging nothing as the glow dissipated and Perseus was left alone in this cave other than Erimia who was curled beside Perseus, obviously depressed over what happened to her kind friend.

Neither occupant of the cave could have told how long the deafening silence hung in the air where nothing dared move, it could have been minutes or hours. Finally, something happened but it was anything but normal, a bright flash had illuminated the cavern before slowly dying out to reveal three figures. They were all young women and based on appearance they seemed to be sibling, probably identical triplets given how close their appearance was to one another, furthermore, as Perseus vision came back into focus after the brilliant flare of light, he could clearly see that these women were extremely beautiful leading him to assume that they were immortals of some sort.

Regardless of their arrival, Perseus didn't move from his place kneeling on the ground where the Titan's had faded from and simply peered at the three curiously, Erimia moving closer next to him but staying in her smaller form.

"Perseus, Son of Poseidon, Aphrodite and Hestia, heir of Selene and Helios." The woman on the right spoke out as she stepped forward.

The middle one then stepped up to join her sister in front of Perseus, "First child of the Sea's, Love and the Hearth, blessed by Demeter and loved by the Wild."

Finally, the last sister joined the others on their left, "Your time has come. Whilst most Godlings come into their domains at the mortal age of 18 you had to wait for Fate's will to play out, our will."

There was a moments silence as Perseus processed what they had said, they knew all about him, facts so few knew, and they were fate's will. As he quickly interpreted the identities of the three from their words, Perseus lifted one of his legs up and bowed his head in a formal kneel, "Lady Atropos, Lachesis and Clotho, I apologise for not being able to recognise you, as you will know I am not in my best condition."

"Of course, young Perseus." Lachesis, the leftmost sister, spoke softly and with a kindness that their tales failed to mention.

"But as my sister has said, your time has come. Today you shall be brought into your domains and true power, and such power it is that you hold." Atropos, the middle sister, said with some awe in her voice as she spoke of his power.

"Many Gods and Goddesses are not fully controlled by fate and have some power to weave their own path in life but your freedom from our threads is more than even some weaker primordials." Clotho explained.

"As such you will carve out the future with your actions and choices, backed by the great power you shall wield." Atropos continued.

"We cannot truly see your future, but we see that in godhood, your power will challenge the eldest titan's born from Gaea and Ouranos, as you are far from a normal God." Lachesis added.

"You are born of Aphrodite, a titan in her own right, and a strong one due to her being born from Ouranos' true power mixed with the seas. And then you are born from her and the seas, passing great power onto you with control over water that rivals both Oceanus and Poseidon." Clotho explained.

"And you are a true child of both the Hearth and Love, as both loved you dearly regardless of circumstance, therefore passing great power to you." Atropos picked up from her sister, "All of this is only what we can observed as your true self is clouded from even us. Only our mother, Lady Ananke, Destiny herself holds will over what has happened so far and what is to come for you."

"Many believed that we three design the reality that unfurls in every detail but that is far from true. We simply weave a path that we believe is truest and for the greatest, but our tapestry is not made of stone and is ever changing. We hold great power that can challenge that of the primordials themselves, allowing us to control fate as we do, but only our mother truly designs what is to happen, and even then only she and our father Chronos the true holder of time know of what is to come." Clotho continued.

"But from our observations of you over the years we have confirmed our belief that you are the purest of beings and as such have decided that you are the one will shall trust with a great power. As told to us by our parents, Lady Ananke and Chronos, there would be one that we choose to give this power to that would define Fate and uphold our will and protect destiny." Lachesis said, as Perseus was struggling to keep up with everything he was hearing.

"And so, we ask you to be the one blessed by fate. The one with the power to defy the very weavings that we create. The one to whom prophecies don't bind and who protects all that is good and true." Atropos finished off, leaving the cave in a tense silence.

Erimia, who similarly to Perseus, was struggling to follow everything, knew that this was something monumental and that what her father chose would define what is to come. As a result, she decided to trust in the judgement of one of the very few people she could trust no matter what and looked at him as he met her gaze, showing through her eyes that she was with him in whatever choice he made.

Perseus, steeling his expression as he came to a decision, looked back to the Fates, eyes glistening with determination. "It would be my honour Milady's; I shall do whatever it takes to ensure the safety of destiny and all that is good and true. I swear to you that I shall not falter in my responsibilities and will serve you with honour."

As this, all three sister's faces lit up with bright smiles and their eyes shone with excitement. Then Clotho spoke, "Then rise Perseus, Blessed Protector of Fate."

Perseus stood up before the three sisters, Erimia standing with him and increasing her size to around 2 and a half feet tall. As Perseus stood in front of all three sisters, they held their hands out and began chanting as one, each voice overlapping and emanating a power the likes of which Perseus had never felt before.

"We the fates decree that on this day, Perseus, Blessed Protector of Fate, Son of Poseidon, Aphrodite and Hestia, becomes the God that he is destined to become. May he take his domains to hold, protect and honour as he wields them for his immortal existence." Their voices speaking in a foreign and ancient language that Perseus could somehow understand, realising that it is due to his blessing by the fates and that the language was that of the original Primordials.

They then switched to the common Greek tongue as the glow that was building in their hands was sent into Perseus, "Hail Lord Perseus, God of Dawn and Dusk, Day and Night, the Sun and Moon, Nature and natural beauty, water, fire, battle, wolves and hunting." Perseus was shocked as he heard of all the domains he held as even the few immortals that held a similar number of domains that he had heard of didn't have such powerful ones.

As the glowing beams form each of the fates was fully absorbed by Perseus there was dead silence for a moment or two before Perseus felt the power burst through him as he unleashed his true form and wielded a fraction of his full power for the first time. Perseus emitted a swirling glow of the purest white and the deepest black that exuded power that would rival the big three and was only a portion of his full strength.

The surroundings responded to the presence of his power and the small island was ravaged by violent and brutal waves that decimated the coast, the land itself crumbling as it shook aggressively and huge ravine like cracks spread across the entirety of the island. The sun peaked over the horizon as the moon was falling off the other side and their light combined and whipped across the island, obliterating everything that it made contact with. Finally, the deep crevices within the land spewed forth raging flames, the likes of which no mortal could even witness and hope to live to tell the tale.

The light from both the moon and sun came together before Perseus where the sliver glow sunk into the darkest inky blackness whilst the golden one brightened into an impossibly pure white before they melded together in a breathtaking swirling display. As they slowed to a stop, they hardened into a solid form that fell into Perseus outstretched hand, now holding the brilliant sword that was created, made from his power itself, his godly weapon. The sword was a perfectly swirled mix of black and white where each side of the blade was one whilst where they met, as well as the handle and cross guard, was a swirled mixture of the two that was almost hypnotic in appearance. Across the flat centre of the blade, inscribed within the swirl of black and white was ékleipsi meaning eclipse, the place where light and dark truly combined.

As the blade was caught in his hand a new burst of even greater power was unleashed as the island finally sunk under the pressure as the last of it was annihilated. Then as the waters from the surrounding seas crashed together over the sinking, devastated island, the conditions started to mellow out as Perseus floated back down and came to a stop standing on perfectly calm water with a disgruntled Erimia next to him atop the water and the three Fates staring at him with shocked expressions.

As everything came to a stop Lachesis smirked before speaking, "It seems that we have made the correct choice sisters, he has great power and is greatly connected to his domains." Her sisters nodding in agreement.

Clotho then spoke up, "One last thing before we leave. I already believe I know what you answer shall be, but what is to be your godly animal." She said with a smirk almost identical to her sisters.

Perseus smiled at this and looked to Erimia who's eyes widened as she met his eyes before she nodded shyly. "Erimia shall be my godly animal." Perseus said with finality.

"And so, it shall be" Atropos said as a glow passed from Perseus to Erimia who glowed brightly before it died down and she was left the same although emitting a far stronger aura. "Erimia is now the immortal animal of Lord Perseus and can only fade once her father does." Atropos announced joining her sisters in smirking as she called him Lord obviously knowing it made him uncomfortable.

It was then that the Fates disappeared in a flash of light leaving behind a quiet "good luck" to Perseus who just let the now gentle waves carry him to the shore of the nearby mainland where he flopped down both mentally and physically exhausted, joined by a once again small Erimia curled up on his chest where she promptly fell asleep.

Both Perseus and Erimia were still dealing with the loss of their two recent, yet close friends who had only just parted with their lives, along with everything that had happened since and neither could believe that it was only such a short time ago that they were telling stories and laughing with the twins.

Before Perseus could fall asleep, needing the rest for the first time as he had to adjust to his new powers, he used the sun's light to teleport his daughter and himself onto his old prison that now felt like more of a home than anything, after all it was where he had met his mother. Perseus smiled at his new power and control, not because he desired the power itself as so many others did, but because it meant he could keep those he cared for safe and better conceal himself from the Gods.

As he laid on the bed with Erimia on his chest he was slipping into the realm of Hypnos when he felt a warm and soothing hand trail down his cheek softly. "I'm so proud of you son, I will keep you safe, don't worry, just get some rest." Hestia said warmly as she placed a soft kiss on his forehead before pulling back and seeing the slight smile on his face as he finally fell asleep. Hestia had seen the entire meeting with the Fates after having watched over the fading of the two titans, having been using the hearth to keep the twins filled with hope and peace all the way to the end and support her son and granddaughter in their grief.

She now knew, more than ever, that Perseus was truly powerful, rivalling the big three at the least and that he would be even less safe if Zeus and Poseidon found all this out. Whilst this reality angered her, she truly was proud of her son and was happier than ever as she had grown close to her sister and had a real family that she loved and that loved her. Whilst no one noticed, the Hearth had grown brighter since she met Perseus and now it was stronger than ever, and Hestia knew that she was too. If anyone came for her family, they wouldn't succeed, as they were all fighters when those they loved were threatened. Whilst she may be a peaceful goddess, there is nothing she wouldn't do to keep Perseus, her son, safe.

**Another Chapter down,**

**I know a lot of you are probably thinking, why has he got the domains of sun and moon. As I previously mentioned, this story doesn't follow the myths perfectly and as such Artemis and Apollo aren't born yet, being the reason why no one went to Apollo about the plague btw.**

**I'm sorry if this disappoints you but I wanted Perseus to do all this stuff beforehand.**

**Also, Perseus won't keep the domains of sun and moon if you were wondering, he'll pass them to Apollo and Artemis as he sees them worthy successors of Helios and Selene.**

**Anyway, In the next few chapters we'll be meeting a pregnant Leto, so you can look forward to that.**

**As per usual, I love to hear from everyone, and thanks to those who reviewed already, so please review and tell me what you think, want to happen and what I can do to write better.**

**Also, no one got the domains perfectly, but I thought I'd mention a few that got close, so props to:**

**\- Crywolfseven**

**\- Flash**

**\- Eddys700**

**\- Dragon Master 888**

**Finally, Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time :)**


End file.
